Dos razas 2ª temporada
by zurironoa
Summary: La historia continua!Zoro y los mestizos surcarán los últimos paises para llegar a Ascanta. Aventura,humor,romance y misterio son las cuatro características que se le añaden a este fic.¡Que lo disfruten! Crossower de varios animes.SUSPENSION de momento
1. Chapter 1

_****_

PERSONAJES

* * *

_PROTAGONISTA_

**Roronoa Zoro**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 19

Cumpleaños: 11 de noviembre.

Signo: Escorpio.

Altura: 1´78 cm

Peso: 68 kg

Color de pelo: Verde

Ojos: Negros.

Personalidad: Reservado y serio.

Raza: Japonés-Hindú .

* * *

_TENIENTE SEGUNDO_

**Tashigi Segawa**

Sexo: Femenino.

Edad: 17

Cumpleaños: 6 de octubre.

Signo: Libra.

Altura: 1´70 cm

Peso: 50 kg

Color de pelo: Azul oscuro.

Ojos: Negros azulados.

Personalidad: Torpe, y sincera.

Raza: Japonesa-Alemana.

* * *

_CAPITANES_

**Hojara Daidoji "Smoker"**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 34

Cumpleaños: 14 de marzo.

Signo: Piscis.

Altura: 1´93 cm.

Peso: 80 kg.

Color de pelo: Grisaceo.

Ojos: Negros.

Personalidad: Serio y justo por un lado, por el otro optimista y alegre.

Raza: Japonés-Italiano.

* * *

**Hosaki Daidoji**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 36

Cumpleaños: 18 de abril.

Signo: Aries.

Altura:1´95 cm

Peso: 80 kg

Color de pelo: Castaño oscuro.

Ojos: Negros.

Personalidad: Optimista y tolerante.

Raza: Japonés-Italiano.

* * *

**Hati Masterson**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 33

Cumpleaños: 25 de agosto.

Signo: Virgo.

Altura: 1´83 cm

Peso: 75 gk

Color de pelo: Negro.

Ojos: Negros.

Personalidad: Optimista y compasivo.

Raza: Japonés-Mexicano.

* * *

**Lady Hina**

Sexo: Femenino.

Edad: 34

Cumpleaños: 8 de septiembre.

Signo: Virgo

Altura: 1´76 cm

Peso: 55 kg

Color de pelo: Rosa.

Ojos: Negros o granates.

Personalidad: Seria y justa.

Raza: Japonesa-Francesa

* * *

_TENIENTES_

**Roronoa Zuriñe**

Sexo: Femenino.

Edad: 15

Cumpleaños: 3 de enero.

Signo: Capricornio.

Altura: 1´55 cm.

Peso: 50 kg

Color de pelo: Castaño oscuro.

Ojos: Marrones oscuros.

Personalidad: Creativa y pesimista.

Raza: Japonesa-Hindú.

* * *

**Rock Lee**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 15 y 16 (a medida que pasa el fic cumple años)

Cumpleaños: 27 de noviembre.

Signo: Sagitario.

Altura: 1´75 cm

Peso: 64 kg

Color de pelo: Negro.

Ojos: Negros.

Personalidad: Apasionado y positivo.

Raza: Japonés-Chino.

* * *

**Gaara Siwazuki**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 17

Cumpleaños: 19 de enero.

Signo: Capricornio.

Altura: 1´75 cm

Peso: 66 kg

Color de pelo: Rojo.

Ojos: Verdes.

Personalidad: Serio, callado y retraído.

Japonés-Turco.

* * *

**Rita Roxi**

Sexo: Femenino.

Edad: 10

Cumpleaños: 15 de julio.

Signo: Cáncer.

Altura: 1´35 cm

Peso: 33 kg

Color de pelo: Castaña anaranjado.

Ojos: Marrones.

Personalidad: Madura y bondadosa.

Raza: Japonesa-Italiana.

* * *

_SARGENTOS MAYORES_

**Yamsha Segawa**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 23

Cumpleaños: 5 de febrero.

Signo: Acuario.

Altura: 1´80 cm

Peso: 66 kg

Color de pelo: Azul oscuro.

Ojos: Negros azulados.

Personalidad: Amable e inteligente.

Raza: Japonés-Alemán.

* * *

**Shigeru Okawara**

Sexo: Femenino.

Edad: 19

Cumpleaños: 15 de agosto.

Signo: Leo.

Altura: 1´73cm

Peso: 50 kg

Color de pelo: Pajizo

Ojos: Marrones.

Personalidad: Idealista, segura y extrovertida.

Raza: Japonesa-Danesa.

* * *

**Temari Siwazuki**

Sexo: Femenino.

Edad: 23

Cumpleaños: 23 de agosto.

Signo: Leo.

Altura:1´75 cm

Peso: 50 kg

Color de pelo: Rubia.

Ojos: Azules.

Personalidad: Inteligente y dura.

Japonesa-Turca.

* * *

**Shikamaru Nara**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 24

Cumpleaños: 22 de septiembre.

Signo: Libra.

Altura: 1´83 cm

Peso: 71 kg

Color de pelo: Marrón oscuro.

Ojos: Negros.

Personalidad: Vago e inteligente.

Japonés-Coreano.

* * *

**Neji Hyuga**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 22

Cumpleaños: 3 de julio.

Signo: Cáncer.

Altura: 1´80 cm

Peso: 67 kg

Color de pelo: Negro.

Ojos: Blancos.

Personalidad: Frío y estoico.

Japonés-Coreano.

* * *

**Ten-ten Kurima**

Sexo: Femenino.

Edad: 21

Cumpleaños: 11 de marzo.

Signo: Piscis.

Altura: 1´70 cm

Peso: 52 kg

Color de pelo: Castaño.

Ojos: Marrones.

Personalidad: Expresiva, espontánea y abierta.

Raza: Japonesa-Egipcia.

* * *

_SARGENTOS_

**Ten-shi-fu Segawa**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 21

Cumpleaños: 20 de marzo.

Signo: Piscis.

Altura: 1´77 cm

Peso: 65 kg

Color de pelo: Azul oscuro.

Ojos: Negros azulados.

Personalidad: Paciente, afable y rencoroso.

Raza: Japonés-Alemán.

* * *

**Hinata Hyuga**

Sexo: Femenino.

Edad: 17

Cumpleaños: 27 de diciembre.

Signo: Capricornio.

Altura: 1´64 cm

Peso: 52 kg

Color de pelo: Azul oscuro.

Ojos: Blancos.

Personalidad: Tímida y amable.

Raza: Japonesa-Coreana.

* * *

**Akira Mimasaka**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 20

Cumpleaños: 6 de marzo.

Signo: Piscis.

Altura: 1´77 cm

Peso: 65 kg

Color de pelo: Rubio.

Ojos: Verdes azulados.

Personalidad: Sensato y culto.

Raza: Japonés-Francés.

* * *

**Choji Akimichi**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 22

Cumpleaños: 2 de mayo.

Signo: Tauro.

Altura: 1´76 cm

Peso: 80 kg

Color de pelo: Castaño claro.

Ojos: Negros.

Personalidad: Compasivo y afable.

Raza: Japonés-Irlandés.

* * *

_ALFÉREZS_

**Hikaru Hitachiin**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 16

Cumpleaños: 9 de junio.

Signo: Géminis.

Altura: 1´75 cm

Peso: 63 kg

Color de pelo: Naranja.

Ojos: Ámbar.

Personalidad: Impulsivo y extrovertido.

Raza: Japonés-Ruso.

* * *

**Kaoru Hitachiin**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 16

Cumpleaños: 9 de junio.

Signo: Géminis.

Altura: 1´75 cm

Peso: 63 kg

Color de pelo: Naranja.

Ojos: Ámbar.

Personalidad: Afable y extrovertido.

Raza: Japonés-Ruso.

* * *

**Kiouya Hitachiin**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 20

Cumpleaños: 22 de noviembre.

Signo: Escorpio.

Altura: 1´70 cm

Peso: 71 kg

Color de pelo: Negro.

Ojos: Grisáceos.

Personalidad: Avaricioso e inteligente.

Raza: Japonés-Ruso.

* * *

**Tamaki Hitachiin**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 21

Cumpleaños: 8 de abril.

Signo: Aries.

Altura: 1´83 cm

Peso: 70 kg

Color de pelo: Rubio.

Ojos: Azules.

Personalidad: Amable y compasivo.

Raza: Japonés-Ruso.

* * *

**Haruhi Hitachiin**

Sexo: Femenino.

Edad: 19

Cumpleaños: 4 de febrero.

Signo: Acuario.

Altura: 1´73 cm

Peso: 52 kg

Color de pelo: Castaño oscuro.

Ojos: Marrones.

Personalidad: Decidida e inteligente.

Raza: Japonesa-Rusa.

* * *

**Mitsukuni Hitachiin "Honey"**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 23

Cumpleaños: 29 de febrero.

Signo: Piscis.

Altura: 1´44 cm

Peso: 38 kg

Color de pelo: Miel.

Peso: Marrones.

Personalidad: Dulce y cariñoso.

Raza: Japonés-Ruso.

* * *

**Takashi Hitachiin "Mori"**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 22

Cumpleaños: 5 de mayo.

Signo: Tauro.

Altura: 1´92 cm

Peso: 75 kg

Color de pelo: Castaño oscuro (casi parece negro)

Ojos: Grises.

Personalidad: Serio y reservado.

Raza: Japonés-Ruso.

* * *

**Amelia Yuei**

Sexo: Femenino.

Edad: 20

Cumpleaños: 15 de abril.

Signo: Aries.

Altura: 1´72 cm

Peso: 50 kg

Color de pelo: Morado oscuro.

Ojos: Morados.

Personalidad: Agradable y segura.

Raza: Japonesa-Francesa.

* * *

_RECLUTAS_

**Hideaki Asaba**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 19

Cumpleaños: 2 de diciembre.

Signo: Sagitario.

Altura: 1´79 cm

Peso: 66 kg

Color de pelo: Pajizo.

Ojos: Marrones.

Personalidad: Extrovertido y optimista.

Raza: Japonés-Español.

* * *

**Ino Yamanaka**

Sexo: Femenino.

Edad: 22

Cumpleaños: 23 de septiembre.

Signo: Virgo.

Altura: 1´71 cm

Peso: 46 kg

Color de pelo: Rubia.

Ojos: Azules.

Personalidad: Segura y presumida.

Raza: Japonesa-Española.

* * *

**Shojiro Nishikado**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 21

Cumpleaños: 21 de diciembre.

Signo: Sagitario.

Altura: 1´79 cm

Peso: 68 kg

Color de pelo: Negro.

Ojos: Negros.

Personalidad: Impaciente, sincero y aventurero.

Raza: Japonés-Argentino.

* * *

**Kankurô Siwazuki**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 21

Cumpleaños: 15 de Mayo.

Signo: Tauro.

Altura: 1´76 cm

Peso: 72 kg

Color de pelo: Castaño oscuro.

Ojos: Negros.

Personalidad: Terco y divertido.

Raza: Japonés-Turco.

* * *

**Kiba Inuzuka**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 20

Cumpleaños: 7 de julio.

Signo: Cáncer.

Altura: 1´75 cm

Peso: 76 kg

Color de pelo: Castaño.

Ojos: Negros grisáceos.

Personalidad: Hiperactivo y arrogante aunque también amable.

Raza: Japonés-Griego.

* * *

**Naru Shinaigiku**

Sexo: Femenino.

Edad: 18

Cumpleaños: 13 de junio.

Signo: Géminis.

Altura: 1´72 cm

Peso: 49 kg

Color de pelo: Castaño rojizo.

Ojos: Azules.

Personalidad: Alegre y segura.

Raza: Japonesa-Irlandesa.

* * *

**Naoko Nagiya**

Sexo: Femenino.

Edad: 20

Cumpleaños: 17 de enero.

Signo: Capricornio.

Altura: 1´73 cm

Peso: 50 kg

Color de pelo: Rubia.

Ojos: Verdes.

Personalidad: Seria y amable.

Raza: Japonesa-Griega.

* * *

**Tsukushi Nishikado**

Sexo: Femenino.

Edad: 20

Cumpleaños: 25 de marzo.

Signo: Aries.

Altura: 1´68 cm

Peso: 56 kg

Color de pelo: Negro.

Ojos: Grises.

Personalidad: Seria e inteligente.

Raza: Japonesa-Argentina.

* * *

_APRENDICES_

**Kenoske Nishikado**

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 12

Cumpleaños: 5 de julio.

Altura: 1´40 cm

Peso: 38 kg

Color de pelo: Negro.

Ojos: Negros grisáceos.

Personalidad: Animado y extrovertido.

Raza: Japonés-Argentino.

* * *

**DJ Minami (nuevo mestizo incorporado a la 2ª temporada) **

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 12

Cumpleaños: 11 de marzo.

Signo: Piscis.

Altura: 1´40 cm

Peso: 36 kg

Color de pelo: Rubio.

Ojos: Uno azul y otro rojo.

Personalidad: Alegre aunque desafiante.

Raza: Japonés-Danés.

* * *

**Paula Shinari**

Sexo: Femenino.

Edad: 6

Cumpleaños: 28 de diciembre.

Signo: Capricornio.

Altura: 1´24 cm

Peso: 25 kg

Color de pelo: Rubia.

Ojos: Azules.

Personalidad: Seria aunque amable.

Raza: Japonesa-Británica.


	2. II:Los celos florecen en Grecia

**II****: Los celos florecen en Grecia.**

Aquella mañana, toda la tripulación estaba bastante relajada. No había alboroto, todo era paz y tranquilidad. El peliverede se encontraba leyendo el periódico en la cocina.

Zoro(ojeando el periódico):Uh...nada.

Este pasó a la siguiente hoja.

Zoro:Uh...nada.

Volvió a pasar de hoja.

Zoro:Grrrr...nada.

¿?: Buenos días.

Zoro:¿Uh?

Este giró la vista a la puerta. Choji acababa de entrar. El castaño se sentó frente a él.

Zoro(frunciendo el ceño):Son las 7:00, creí que estarías dormido.

Choji(sonriendo):Jeje...bueno, a estas horas puedo coger algo de picar antes de que llegue Hideaki.

Zoro: Pero Choji...si vamos a desayunar dentro de media hora... ¬¬

Choji: Pero yo necesito comer más. Para estar lleno de energía y poder cumplir todas mis tareas.

Zoro:¿Qué tareas? Siempre te veo comiendo ¬¬ como sigas de esta manera, te acabarás poniendo realmente gor...

Choji(con una cara amenazadora):¡¿QUE ME ACABARÉ PONIENDO QUÉ?

Zoro(con una gotita estilo anime):Na...nada.

**(Nota: Recuerden que con Choji la palabra "gordo" es tabú.)**

Choji: Por cierto, tú también te has despertado muy temprano.

Zoro: Sí. Quería leer el periódico antes de que lo cogiera Smoker.

Choji:¿Y a que se debe ese repentino interés por las noticias?

Zoro(volviendo la vista al periódico):Busco pistas.

Choji(frunciendo el ceño):¿Pistas?,¿sobre que?

Zoro(suspirando decepcionado):El otro día oí decir a Hosaki que el sichibukai Mihawk ojos de halcón estaba deambulando por Europa. La última vez, se dijo que estaba en Venecia. Pero parece ser que no fueron más que simples rumores.

El espadachín se percató de cómo a Choji le entró un escalofrío.

Zoro:¿Estas bien?

Choji(temblando):¿Un sichibukai?¿Para que buscas a ese tipo?

Zoro: Quiero derrotarlo para poder convertirme en el mejor espadachín el mundo.

Choji: Entonces...ese Mihawk... ¿es el mejor espadachín?

Zoro(sin desviar la mirada del periódico) Así es. Una vez luché contra él, pero desafortunadamente salí perdiendo.

Choji(impresionado):Zoro-san...me dejas alucinado. Eres muy valiente.

Zoro: Bah, tampoco es para tanto. Menos mal que la suerte estuvo de mi lado y no morí.

El castaño se estremeció y bajo la mirada.

Choji(con voz apenada):Ojala fuera yo capaz de enfrentare a ese tipo de cosas...

Zoro(frunciendo el ceño):¿Uh?¿Por que lo di...?

Hideaki(entrando por la puerta):¡Ojayo!

Estos dos desviaron la mirada al rubio.

Zoro y Choji:Ojayo.

El rubio comenzó a sacar la sartén del armario para poder preparar el desayuno. Choji contemplaba babeando como este sacaba las tortitas para prepararlas.

Hideaki:¿Qué preferís?¿Con chocolate, nata o sirope?

Zoro: Yo me decanto por el sirope.

Choji:¡Yo quiero las tres cosas juntas!

Hideaki: Ni hablar, elige una.

Choji: Joo...en ese caso...quiero la de chocolate.

Zuriñe(entrando por la puerta):Buenos días.

Zoro,Hideaki y Choji: Hola.

Zuriñe(mirando el desayuno):Vaya,¿vas a preparar tortitas?

Hideaki: Sí, elige. Tengo chocolate, nata y sirope.

Zuriñe:¡Yo quiero las tres cosas juntas!

Hideaki(enfadado):¡¿OTRA CON LA MISMA HISTORIA?!¡SOLO PUEDES ELEGIR UNA!

Zuriñe:¿A sí? Pues en ese caso las quiero de caramelo.

Hideaki(empezando a irritarse):No hay caramelo.

Zuriñe: Entonces ponme de sirope, bobo.

Hideaki(intentando contener su ira):De acuerdo.

Zuriñe: Pero con trocitos de chocolate.

Hideaki(cada vez mas irritado):Está bien...

Zuriñe: Y échale también un poco de nata para variar. Sí, y ya de paso le pones una fresa encima.

Hideaki: Oye, oye, oye...me estás pidiendo cuatro cosas. Y te he dejado bien claro que escojas una.

Zuriñe:¿Y tú te llamas cocinero?¬¬ Eres un tacaño incluso para los platos más simples del mundo.

Hideaki(muy enojado):¡MIRA NIÑA, YA ME TIENES HARTO!¡SIÉNTATE!

La castaña le sacó la lengua en gesto de burla, pero aun así se sentó. Esta sacó de una carpeta el diario.

Zoro:¿Estás leyendo el diario?

Zuriñe: Así es. Últimamente tengo más tiempo libre ya que no obedezco las órdenes del estúpido Smoker.

Zoro: Es cierto...había olvidado por completo que lleváis 5 días sin hablaros.

Hideaki(mientras cocina):Bueno, técnicamente eres tú la que no le habla. Smoker está muy irritado con ese tema

Zuriñe:¿A sí? Pues que sufra.

Hideaki:¿Cómo fue la promesa? Él te dijo que solo te contaría a ti sus problemas y tú le dijiste para consolarlo que también podía contárselo a más chicas ¿no?

Zuriñe: Le dije que podría contárselo a más chicas con la condición de que yo fuera la primera.

Zoro: Bueno, al menos lo has afrontado como una persona adulta.

Hideaki(sirviendo el desayuno):Sí...no le has pegado, no le has insultado, no le has humillado. Simplemente no le hablas.

Choji(uniéndose a la conversación):¡Sí!¡Así se hace Zuri-chan!¡Que se hunda en la más pobre de las miserias!

Hideaki:¡Exacto!

Zoro(con una gotita estilo anime):Zuriñe...¿No crees que te estás pasando? Él no tiene la culpa. Tenía que desahogarse, y la única persona que había en aquellos momentos junto a él era Tashigi.

Zuriñe(mirando a Hideaki y Choji):Chicos,¿me he pasado?

Hideaki:Uh,uh, no.

Choji: Para nada,¿después de lo que te ha hecho?

Zuriñe(desviando la mirada a Zoro):¿Lo ves?

Zoro:¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? Él dijo que eras como su hermana pequeña.¿No te sirve como prueba de afecto?

Choji: Idiota...él dijo eso. Pero también le juró a Zuri que cuando tuviera un problema se lo contaría a ella la primera.

Zoro: Pero tú le dijiste que por encima de todo, seríais amigos.

Zuriñe: Soy su amiga.

Zoro:¿Y entonces porque le haces pasar tan mal rato?

Zuriñe: Porque me vuelve loca cuando le cuenta sus problemas a otras chicas.

Zoro:¡Tú le dijiste que lo hiciera!

Zuriñe:¡Pero no quería que lo hiciera!

Hikaru:¡Buenos días!

Todos:¿Uh?

Hikaru vio al pequeño grupo sentado en la mesa y al ver a Zuriñe sonrió maliciosamente.

Hikaru(sentándose frente a ella):Hombre...pero mira quién está aquí. Doña abrazo veo, abrazo quiero.

Por supuesto, Hikaru también se había percatado de la disputa entre su capitán y la teniente; y aquella ocasión iba a ser la mejor de todas para empezar a fastidiar a la castaña.

Hikaru:¿Te pondrás igual de borde conmigo si le doy un abrazo a Tashigi?

Zoro(molesto):¿Y porque a Tashigi? Dejadla en paz de una vez.

Zuriñe: Que te den Hikaru. He aprendido a superar lo de ese idiota como una persona adulta.

Smoker:¡Buenos días!

El capitán entró también en la cocina y sonrió.

Smoker: Que bien he dormido.

Zuriñe(sacándole la lengua):Me da igual.

Smoker:¿Uh?

Este frunció el ceño, pero intentó ignorar aquello.

Hideaki:Smoker-san...¿puedes pasarme los vasos?

Este obedeció y una vez se los pasó pregunto.

Smoker:¿Quieres algo más?

Zuriñe(metiéndose en medio de la conversación):Aprende a cumplir una promesa.

Smoker(volviendo a fruncir el ceño):¿Uh?

Como el ambiente estaba un poco tenso, Hideaki intentó romper un poco el hielo.

Hideaki:¡VAYA!¡No queda mermelada! Jejeje...Zuri-chan...¿te importaría ir a la despensa a por más?

Esta se levantó de muy mal humor y se dirigió hasta allí. Smoker miró a los chicos y les preguntó.

Smoker:¿Vosotros sabéis que le pasa a Zuri-chan últimamente?

Estos hicieron como si no supieran nada.

Todos: Uh...no.¿Porque?

Smoker(suspirando):No lo sé...es que...parece que está enfadada conmigo por algo pero...no sé que es.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos debatiéndose entre contárselo todo o callarse. Era realmente deprimente ver a Smoker así, pero al final decidieron guardar silencio.

El desayuno fue desastroso. La castaña dirigía miradas amenazadoras al peliblanco cada vez que este abría la boca para decir algo, por lo que al final Smoker optó por quedarse callado durante el resto de la mañana. Mientras tanto, los otros observaban en silencio cada acontecimiento. Más tarde, en la habitación de los hombres...

Tashigi: Me preocupan Zuriñe y Smoker...Nunca les había visto separados tanto tiempo.

Zoro: Eso es cosa de mi hermana. Es una cabezota, Smoker no tiene la culpa de nada.

Tashigi: Si no le hubiera dado aquel abrazo...

Zoro: Hiciste bien. Necesitaba a alguien de apoyo.(Esta vez haciendo una mueca)Aunque claro, podrías habérselo dado más flojito,¿no crees?

Tashigi(sonriendo divertida):¿Estás celoso?

Zoro desvió la mirada sonrojado y Tashigi amplió su sonrisa.

Tashigi: Ah...entiendo. Creíste que te iba a poner los cuernos,¿eh?

Zoro(molesto a la vez que sonrojado):¡Es normal!¡Ya me dirás tú lo que pensarías si me vieras abrazando a otra mujer!

Tashigi: Yo te he visto besando a otra mujer, que es mucho peor.**(Ver en el capítulo 14)**

Zoro(más sonrojado aun):¡Ya!¡Pero cuando aquello no valía!¡No éramos pareja y aun así me pegaste!

Tashigi(burlándose de él):Vamos cornudín, no te enfades...

Zoro(el triple de sonrojado):¡¿A que te refieres con cornudín?!No tiene gracia!

Esta abrazó al espadachín y le impulsó haciendo que los dos cayeran sobre la cama.

Tashigi(acariciándole la cabeza):Era una broma...

Zoro(sonrojado):Grrrrrrr...

Tashigi(dándole un beso en la frente):Te ves muy lindo cuando estás celoso.  
El peliverde se abrazó más fuertemente a Tashigi y posó su cabeza sobre la de ella. Estuvieron así durante un buen tiempo hasta que alguien entró.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Uh?

Zoro y Tashigi:¿Uh?

Ten-shi-fu se quedó observando varios segundos en silencio a los dos espadachines. Estos también le miraban un poco sonrojados a causa de que había aparecido de golpe. El peliazul suspiró.

Ten-shi-fu(suspirando):Vaya...me parece que llego en mal momento.

Zoro(sonrojado):Uh...¿que...que haces aquí?

Ten-shi-fu: Eins...¿perdón? Esta también es mi habitación,¿ya no lo recuerdas?

Zoro: Eh...ya...pero...es muy raro que entres cuando deberías estar trabajando con los informes...¿no?

Este le dirigió una mirada seria y se acercó a ellos extendiendo al espadachín una cosa.

Ten-shi-fu: Te has dejado esto.

El peliazul le extendió el diario al joven de muy mala manera. Aunque para Zoro fue algo de lo más cortés por su parte. Este se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Ten-shi-fu: Siento haberos interrumpido. Me marcho.

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta. Tashigi sonrió y volvió a posar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Zoro. Pero este se quedó mirando fijamente a la puerta y meditando los últimos sucesos con el peliazul.

Desde que él y Tashigi anunciaron su relación, Ten-shi-fu no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Ya no discutían, nunca se metía con él y cada vez que estaba con Tashigi, este no decía nada. Contado de esa forma parecía que todo iba bien, pero para él no era así. Desde aquella noticia, parecía que a Ten-shi-fu no le importaba absolutamente nada. Era como si estuviera ausente ante todo lo que le rodeaba. Ya ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra; solo cuando era extremadamente necesario. Y tampoco parecía que mantuviera la misma relación con Tashigi, puesto que no les había vuelto a ver reír juntos.

La peliazul se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Tashigi(incorporándose para mirar a Zoro a los ojos):¿Estás bien?

Este salió de sus pensamientos y volvió la mirada a la espadachina algo confuso.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Tashigi: Que si estás bien...

Zoro: Ah, sí, no te preocupes.

El peliverde abrazó a la espadachina volviendo a colocarla sobre su pecho. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Tashigi sacó el tema como si le hubiera estado leyendo la mente a Zoro.

Tashigi:¿Crees que Ten-shi-fu está enfadado conmigo por haberme enamorado de ti?

Zoro(sorprendido por la pregunta):¿Por qué dices eso?

Tashigi(abrazando más fuertemente al joven):Es que...desde que estamos juntos...no ha vuelto a sonreírme. Y está muy distante...

Zoro se percató de cómo Tashigi se iba quedando afónica a medida que decía cada palabra. Este le acarició y posó su mentón sobre la cabeza de la joven.

Zoro: No creo que sea por ti. Más bien creo que el problema lo tiene conmigo.

Tashigi:¿Eh?

Zoro: Eres una de las personas que más quiere en este mundo...Y de repente llego yo...y...te alejo de él como si nada.

Tashigi empezaba a notar como sus ojos se humedecían, de modo que hundió su rostro en el pecho de Zoro para que este no la viera. Esta intentó que su voz emitiera un tono normal y no de tristeza, pero aquello fue inútil, pues las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a salir.

Tashigi(llorando):Hecho de menos a mi hermano de antes...

Zoro : Sí...y yo.

* * *

Maya: Así que os dirigís a Grecia.

Kiba:¡Sí!¡Tengo muchísimas ganas de llegar a Atenas!

Kiba se encontraba hablando desde el ordenador con Maya.

**(Imagínense uno de estos ordenadores en los que puedes hablar con la persona cara a cara.)**

Maya(sonriendo):Me alegro mucho por ti Kiba^.^ Es bonito que sientas ese cariño y afecto hacia tu país.

Kiba: Sí, y Akamaru también está muy contento(acariciando al perro)¿Verdad que sí chico?

Akamaru:¡Guau!

Maya: Mándales recuerdos a los demás de mi parte.

Kiba(sonriendo):Lo haré Maya. Te lo prometo.

Maya(ídem):En ese caso, hablamos mañana.

Kiba(apenado):¿Ehhhhh?¿Te vas ya?

Maya: Claro. Tengo que ir al estudio a rodar las últimas escenas de nuestra película.

Kiba: Seguro que "Ace Attorney" será un éxito en taquilla.

Maya: Eso espero Kiba.

Kiba: Yo personalmente, me muero por verla.

Maya: Jajaja sí, pero no sé si tendrás tiempo con todo el trabajo que tienes encima.

Kiba: Te lo juro. Pienso ir a verla.

Maya: De acuerdo.¡Ah!¡Llego tarde!¡Nos vemos mañana Kiba!

Kiba:¡Adiós!

Nada más apagar el ordenador, el joven se estiró y dio un largo suspiro.

Kiba(suspirando):Uf...(completamente sonrojado)¡Me he enamorado^^!

Este se puso a dar vueltas por el suelo como un tonto, riéndose de todo y de nada. Estaba tan contento, que no se percató de que alguien había entrado en la sala. Este sin darse cuenta, abrazó a aquella persona fuertemente.

Kiba(dejándose llevar por sus emociones):¡Ohhhhh Maya...!¡Quiero pertenecerte!

Y dicho esto cogió la cara de aquella persona y...

¡MUACK! Le plantó un beso en toda la boca.

Kiba miró a su mascota la cual le estaba observando con una mueca y completamente asustado. El castaño finalmente se había percatado de que estaba besando alguien, de modo que desvió su vista a aquella persona algo confuso. Y lo que vio no le gusto nada, pues esa persona era...

Kiba(aun con los labios pegados en su boca):¡¿UH?!

Neji:¡UH!

Ambos marines se separaron rápidamente.

Kiba y Neji:¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Estos se fueron corriendo al cuarto de baño para enjaguarse la boca lo máximo que pudieran.

Neji(cepillándose los dientes):¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO HACÍAS?!

Kiba(ídem):¡NO!¡QUE COÑO HACÍAS **TÚ**!¡NO DEBERÍAS ESPIAR A LA GENTE CUANDO TIENE FANTASÍAS CON LA PERSONA AMADA ¿SABES?!

Neji:¡¿QUÉ?!¡OYE!¡TENGO DERECHO A ENTRAR EN EL SALÓN DE ESTAR CUANDO ME DE LA GANA!¡NO OLVIDES QUE YO TAMBIÉN VIVO AQUÍ!

Una vez se enjaguaron como fue debido, ambos se sentaron el sofá.

Kiba: En fin,¿querías algo?

Neji: Pues sí.

Kiba:¿De que se trata?

Neji: Quería hablarte de Ten-shi-fu.

Kiba(frunciendo el ceño):¿De Ten-shi-fuuuma?

El moreno asintió y siguió hablando.

Neji:¿Últimamente no le ves raro?

Kiba:¿Uh?,¿yo? No,¿Por qué?

Neji:Uh...no sé...es que desde que salimos de Berlín está muy raro.

Kiba: Pues no tengo ni idea Neji. Lo cierto es que estos últimos días no he estado mucho con él. Me he pasado la mayoría del tiempo hablando con Maya.

El ojiblanco desvió la mirada y contestó algo decepcionado.

Neji:Oh, ya veo.

Horas más tarde...

_Día 22 de julio:_

_Estoy en__ Atenas, Grecia._

_Voy a asistir a los juegos olí__mpicos. Dicen que allí son muy famosos. _

_Pero ahí no acaba todo. _

_A partir de ahora tendré que viajar en el mismo barco que Roronoa Koji._

_Lo cierto es que no me hace mucha gracia. _

_La última vez que nos encontramos, creí que había madurado bastante._

_Pero me equivoqué; sigue siendo un crío malcriado al que le dan todos_

_sus caprichos..._

_En fin...pero tampoco me voy a amargar la vida por él._

_El muy tonto quería presentarse a los juegos olímpicos. _

_¿Pero que demonios se ha creído?_

_E__l único reto que es capaz de superar sería el de dormir_

_más de 24 horas seguidas...¬¬_

_Bueno, al menos he conocido a gente interesante. _

_Como por ejemplo a un candidato a las olimpiadas y a su entrenador._

_El entrenador es muy simpático conmigo, se llama Perseo. _

_Y luego está su aprendiz Leandro..._

_Ah...ese chico es guapísimo..._

_¿Será cierto eso de que los griegos emanan la belleza de los dioses?_

_No entiendo porque, pero creo que Koji está enfadado conmigo por _

_h__aber hecho tan buenas migas con Leandro,¿se habrá puesto celoso?_

Zuriñe(arrebatándole el diario a Zoro):O sea, que según esto, papá era muy celoso ¿eh?

Zoro: Sí...eso parece.

Zuriñe: Bueno, al menos ya tenemos clara una cosa ¿no?

Zoro:¿Uh?

Zuriñe: Si nuestro padre estaba celoso de aquel chico, no pudo haberle dado la gema a él. Por lo que se la habrá dado al entrenador, ese tal Perseo.

Zoro(pensativo):Uh...¿sabes? Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Seguramente no se la habría dado.

Zuriñe(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡Bien! Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a ese hombre.

Zoro(sonriendo):Que energía...

Zuriñe:¡Por supuesto!¡No vas a ser siempre tú quién consigue los trozos de gema ¿no?!

Esta se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano y sonrió.

Zuriñe(sonriendo):Es triste ser siempre la hermanita indefensa...

Zoro le devolvió la sonrisa y contestó.

Zoro(sonriendo):Es verdad.

Desde arriba, se oyó a Shigeru gritando.

Shigeru:¡Diviso el puerto de Atenas!

Zoro y Zuriñe subieron corriendo a cubierta.

Todos:¡Wooooooooooaaaaaaa!

Todos los mestizos miraban perplejos el paisaje a medida que avanzaban hacia al puerto. Aquella ciudad estaba llena de gente, sus calles estaban llenas de vida. Shigeru observaba junto a Yamsha toda aquella vista.

Yamsha: Es precioso,¿no crees?

Shigeru(intentando darle un beso):¡A mí me gustas más tú!

Yamsha(apartándola):Quita.

Shigeru(sollozando):Jo...

Zoro(acercándose a ellos): Chicos...¿sabéis dónde está Kiba? Tengo que pedirle un favor.

Yamsha y Shigeru:¿Uh?

* * *

Kiba:¿El templo de Zeus?

Zoro(sonriendo):Así es. Necesito que me lleves allí en cuanto desembarquemos.

Kiba:Uh...de acuerdo.

Una vez desembarcaron, estos decidieron separarse por grupos.

Zoro:Kiba,Tashigi,Yamsha y yo nos vamos al templo.

Smoker: Está bien, pero id con cuidado.

Hati:¿Y bien Smoker?¿Con que reclutas te quedas esta vez?

Smoker: Jajaja...no me hace falta ni pensarlo. Voy a elegir a los más formales. Ino,Kiouya,Haruhi,Tsukushi,Ten-Ten...y por su supuesto a mi hermanita Zuri...

Zuriñe(interrumpiéndolo):Yo tengo otros planes. Será mejor que elijas a otro acompañante.

El capitán frunció el ceño.

Smoker:¿Qué "otros planes"?

Zuriñe(irritada):Pues otros,¿es que tengo que decirte todo lo que hago?

Smoker: No...claro que no. Pero...

Zuriñe: Lee, nos vamos.

Lee:¿Eh? Pero yo les había dicho a Hikaru y Kaoru que...

Zuriñe:¡He dicho que nos vamos!

El moreno no entendió muy bien el porque, pero sabía que su amiga no estaba de humor. Por lo que sería mejor acompañarla y hacer lo que ella quisiera durante unas horas.

Mientras tanto...

Kiba: Bueno, el templo de Zeus está un poco lejos de aquí. Pero...¿para que quieres ir?

Zoro:Je,je,je...eso ya lo veréis...

Kiba,Tashigi y Yamsha:¿Uh?

* * *

Hinata: Ten...Ten-shi-fu...

Ten-shi-fu:¿Uh?

El peliazul miró a la chica. Al final, todos habían decidido irse por su cuenta. Y al no saber que hacer, Ten-shi-fu e Hinata se quedaron solos, sentados en las escaleras del ayuntamiento.

Hinata(tímidamente):¿Últimamente...te encuentras bien?

El peliazul frunció el ceño e Hinata bajo la mirada. Era tan triste ver tan serio al chico que le gustaba que no podía soportarlo.

Hinata: Es que...desde hace un tiempo estás un poco ausente...

Ten-shi-fu(sin entender):¿Qué yo estoy un poco ausente?

La chica asintió tímidamente.

Hinata: Sí...estás muy serio y frío...Parece que ya nada te importa.

Ten-shi-fu: Uh...

Hinata: Incluso Neji te ve raro. Piensa que has tenido algún problema...y está muy preocupado por ti...

El chico la miró fijamente y esta desvió su mirada un poco sonrojada.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Y tú?

Hinata(volviéndole la mirada):¿Eh?

Ten-shi-fu(con la mirada clavada en la chica):¿Tú estás preocupada por mí?

La chica le miró persistentemente y en cuestión de milésimas se puso completamente roja. Empezó a tartamudear.

Hinata:¡Tú...tú...siempre me has importado mucho Ten-shi-fu...por supuesto que me preocupo...!

Este sonrió y le contestó.

Ten-shi-fu: No sé porque es...pero últimamente no tengo ganas de hacer nada.

Hinata:¿Qué?

La chica se percató de que éste miraba al cielo constantemente. Él se incorporó y se puso de pie.

Ten-shi-fu: Puede que sea por lo de Zoro y mi hermana. No lo sé.

Hinata: Pero...volverás a ser el de antes ¿no?

El marine miró a su compañera. Hinata le había agarrado de su cazadora con cara preocupada.

Hinata: Yo personalmente...prefería al Ten-shi-fu de antes...

Ten-shi-fu(preocupado):Hinata...

Este posó su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica y la abrazó haciendo que esta se sonrojara muchísimo más. Entonces ambos notaron como pequeñas bolas blancas caían del cielo. El chico sonrió.

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo):¡Está nevando!

Hinata(mirando al cielo):¿Eh?

Entonces, el peliazul se dio cuenta de su compañera iba bastante destapada para el frío que hacía. Este se quitó la cazadora y se la puso a Hinata por encima de los hombros.

Hinata(muy sonrojada):¡Eh Ten-shi-fu!¡Yo no la necesito y además tú te vas a resfriar con el frío que hace!

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo):No lo necesito. Prefiero resfriarme yo, mil veces antes de que te pase algo a ti.

Hinata(ruborizada):¿Eh?  
Ten-shi-fu(cogiéndola de la mano sonriente):¡Vamos Hinata!¡Estamos en Grecia!¡Tenemos que hacer algo divertido!

El chico siguió hacia delante con Hinata agarrada de la mano y esta sonrió. Aquel sí era el Ten-shi-fu que le gustaba.

* * *

Kiba(jadeando):Arffff...arfffff finalmente llegamos...

Estos habían subido cuestas y cuestas hasta llegar al templo. Todos salvo Zoro estaban agotados.

Yamsha(ídem):Sí...pero Zoro...¿nos vas a decir para que hemos venido al templo?

El peliverde estaba rastreando el templo de arriba abajo, pero no parecía contento por haber llegado allí. Este suspiró y dio un gruñido.

Zoro:¡NADA!

Tashigi,Yamsha y Kiba:¿Eh?

Zoro:¡No hay rastro del "Ojos de halcón"!¡Debería haber alguna pista!¡El periódico dijo claramente que había pasado por aquí!  
Al decir aquello, los tres mestizos se abalanzaron sobre él y empezaron a golpearlo.

Tashigi,Yamsha y Kiba(enfadado y pegando al joven):¡¿PARA ESO NOS HAS HECHO SUBIR ESTA CUESTA?!

Tashigi(dándole patadas en el estómago ya que este estaba en el suelo):¡¿NO SABES PENSAR EN NADIE MÁS QUE EN TI?!¡PENSABA QUE ÍBAMOS EN BUSCA DE LA GEMA!

Zoro(incorporándose):Está bien, lo siento.

Yamsha: A veces las cosas no se arreglan con un "Lo siento" Zoro.

Kiba:¡Es verdad!¡Tendrás que bajarnos a espaldas!

Zoro(irónicamente):Sí hombre,¿y que más?¬¬

Kiba: Pues ya que lo comentas...podrías invitarnos a comer fuera.

Zoro(enfadado):¡¿NO HAS PILLADO LA IRONÍA DE MIS PALABRAS CHAVAL?!

Yamsha(suspirando):Está bien...dame el diario.

El espadachín lo sacó de su _haramaki _y se lo dio al médico. Este se puso a leerlo.

Yamsha:¡Zoro!¡Se supone que tu madre conoció a un atleta y a su entrenador!

Zoro:¿Y?

Yamsha(lanzándole el diario a la cara):¡¿CÓMO QUE "¿Y?"?!¡SI QUEREMOS CONSEGUIR INFORMACIÓN SOBRE ESOS TIPOS DEBERÍAMOS IR AL ESTADIO OLÍMPICO!¡Y ESTÁ JUSTO EN LA OTRA DIRECCIÓN!

Zoro:¿En serio?

Kiba: Tampoco le culpes de eso Yamsha -.- El pobre nació con cierto pesimismo para la orientación.

Zoro:¡OYE TÚ!

Tashigi: Pues si es así, vamos al estadio ¿no?

Kiba: Sí, pero será mejor que cojamos el coche. Está un poco lejos...

Zoro:¿Y quién va a conducir? ¬¬

Estos se miraron entre ellos.

Kiba:Tashigi y yo somos menores de edad, obviamente no podemos tener carné.**(Nota: Tengo entendido que en América puedes sacarte el carné de conducir a los 16 años, pero en Europa no te lo permiten hasta los 18. Por tanto, como en este fic Kiba y Tashigi tienen 17 años, aun no les está permitido.)**

Zoro: Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo conducir un coche -.- No tengo carné.

Todos desviaron la mirada al peliazul. Yamsha estaba sonriendo forzadamente como si algo fuera mal.

Tashigi(sonriendo):Tú sí tienes carné.¿Puedes llevarnos Yamsha?

Yamsha: Es que...jejeje...me lo quitaron el mes pasado por atropellar a una anciana.

Tashigi:¡¿QUÉ?!¡¿POR QUÉ?!  
Yamsha: Bueno...había salido a tomar algo con Shikamaru y...yo estaba en mejores condiciones para conducir.

Tashigi: Pero no serían muy buenas condiciones, porque si atropellaste a la vieja...¬¬

Yamsha(sonrojado):Ya lo sé...volvamos al barco. Puede que alguno de nuestros nakamas quiera llevarnos.

Zoro,Tashigi y Kiba:¡Vale!

* * *

Lee(tras la castaña haciendo una mueca):Zuriñe-san...estás de muy mal humor,¿me vas a contar que te pasa?

La chica se paró y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su compañero. Ese siguió quejándose.

Lee(de morros):Llevamos casi dos horas andando y no has dicho ni media. Además, estás caminando muy deprisa, me cuesta alcanzarte.

Zuriñe(cabizbaja): Lo siento Lee...

El moreno sonrió y se acercó a ella.

Lee:¿Sigues enfadada con Smoker sensei?

La teniente abrió los ojos como platos y desvió la mirada.

Zuriñe: No es eso...ya no estoy enfadada. Pero me cuesta mirarle a la cara. Antes lo miraba y veía a un payaso simpático.(Cabizbaja) Pero ahora solo veo un payaso...que no es divertido.

Lee(sonriendo):Sí, a mí me ha pasado lo mismo con mi equipo de fútbol.

Zuriñe: Totalmente de acuerdo, esos jugadores son unos mierdas.

Lee: Pero venga Zuri-chan, no te desanimes. No me gusta verte así.

Lee miró a su compañera sonriéndola tiernamente para animarla y esta le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces se percataron de que les estaban llamando.

¿?:¡Zuriñe-san!¡Lee!

Estos desviaron la mirada. Entonces vieron acercarse a Kaoru sonriente.

Lee(sonriendo):¡Kaoru!

Kaoru(ídem):¡Hola!

Zuriñe:¿No estás con Hikaru?

Kaoru:Uh,uh, no. Él se ha quedado con Hosaki en el barco. Le estaba enseñando unos pasos de Hip-hop y ha dicho que hasta que le salgan, no piensa moverse de allí.

Lee(sonriendo):Vaya, Hikaru es puede ser muy insistente cuando quiere.

Kaoru(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):Menuda suerte he tenido. Precisamente os estaba buscando, pero pensaba que no os encontraría entre tanta gente...

Zuriñe(sonriendo):Genial, Kaoru-san. Iremos los tres juntos.

Kaoru(ídem)¡Sí! Ah, por cierto, iba a proponeros algo.

Zuriñe y Lee:¿Uh?

Kaoru: Bueno, es que...he oído hablar muchas veces del gran estadio olímpico de Grecia, y me preguntaba si querríais...

Zuriñe(sonriendo): No digas más Kaoru. Vamos al estadio.

Lee(ídem):¡Sí!

Kaoru(ídem):¡Bien!

* * *

Hosaki: No...así no. Gira el brazo derecho a la vez que la pierna izquierda para hacer la voltereta.

Hikaru: Ya lo sé Hosaki, pero es que es muy difícil.

El capitán suspiró y miró al chico.

Hosaki:¿No crees que necesitas descansar un poco? Llevas dos horas practicando.

Hikaru:¡Ni hablar!¡Hasta que me salga no pienso moverme de aquí!

Hosaki: Mira que eres cabezota...

Hikaru le sacó la lengua como gesto de burla y Hosaki hizo lo mismo. El hombre cogió una toalla y se la pasó al chico para que se secase el sudor.

Hosaki(sonriendo):Descansa un poco, ya continuaremos más tarde. Yo voy a darme una ducha.

Hikaru(de morros):¡HOSAKI!¡NO ES JUSTO!

Pero este pasó olímpicamente de sus palabras y salió del gimnasio.**(Nota: Recuerden que este barco tiene de todo ¡XD!)**

Hikaru(de morros):Grrrrrr...

El pelirrojo oyó como varias personas llegaban al barco. De pronto, se percató de que una de ellas era el peliverde.

Zoro(desde la cubierta):_¡¿Hola?!¡¿Hay alguien?!_

Hiakru se incorporó y salió fuera a recibirles.

Hikaru: Hola chicos...

Zoro:Hikaru-kun...

Yamsha:¿Estas tú solo?

Este negó con la cabeza.

Hikaru:Hosaki-san está conmigo, creo que ha ido al baño, así que ahora vendrá.

De repente el capitán salió con una toalla atada a la cintura y el pelo empapado.

Hosaki(secándose el pelo con otra toalla):Ah, sois vosotros...

Tashigi(sonriendo):Sí.

Hikaru: No os he preguntado,¿a que habéis venido chicos?

Zoro: Bueno, necesitamos a alguien que tenga carné de conducir...Hosaki...

Hosaki:¿Uh?

Zoro:¿Podrías hacernos un favor?

* * *

Tashigi: Muchas gracias por llevarnos Hosaki.

Zoro(sonriendo):Te debo una tío...

Hosaki(ídem):Sin problemas chicos, no tenéis que agradecerme nada.

Al final, Hosaki y Hikaru también decidieron unirse a ellos para ir hasta el estadio olímpico. Pero Hikaru no parecía muy contento.

Hikaru: No debería haber venido. Kaoru quería ir conmigo al estadio y le he dicho que no para practicar. Como se entere de que lo he dejado y he venido aquí sin él seguro que se enfada.

Hosaki: Vamos Hikaru...ya le diré que he sido yo quién te ha obligado a venir.

Hikaru(no muy convencido):Uh...

Tashigi(sonriendo):No te preocupes Hikaru, seguro que Kaoru no se enfadará.

Hikaru: Gracias por los ánimos Tashigi, pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor...

Yamsha(mirando al asiento de atrás, ya que él estaba en el del copiloto):Oye, tranquilízate, no tienes que descargar tu rabia con nosotros porque no te haya salido ese paso de hip-hop.

Hikaru:Grrrrrrr…

Zoro: Chicos...¿no creéis que somos demasiados? Apenas cabemos en el coche. Y encima el perro también ha venido.

Akamaru:¡GUAU!

Kiba: Tranquilo Zoro, ya hemos llegado.

Todos:¿En serio?

Kiba: Sí. Hosaki, solo tienes que girar a la derecha y allí está la entrada al estadio.

Hosaki(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡Genial!

Poco después legaron a la entrada del estadio. Y una vez dentro...

Zoro: Este sitio está completamente vacío...

Kiba: Es normal, de momento no hay juegos olímpicos. Aunque normalmente siempre hay alguna persona por aquí cerca y...

¿?:¡VAMOS DEBILUCHO!¡MUÉVETE!

Todos:¿Uh?

Los marines y el pirata miraron cada rincón del estadio buscando esa voz y finalmente vieron en una esquina a un hombre de unos 38 y a un chico joven de unos 18. El hombre tenía el pelo cobrizo con una diadema puesta, largo, rizado y unos ojos azules deslumbrantes, cuerpo musculoso y un rostro perfecto. El chico en cambio era moreno de pelo pero muy pálido de piel. Su cabello era revoltoso y al igual que el hombre también tenía un cuerpo atlético. Sus ojos eran de un verde tan claro que podría hipnotizar a cualquiera. Este se encontraba haciendo flexiones.

Hombre:¡¿ES QUE NO SABES HACERLAS MÁS RÁPIDO?!¡VENGA!

Yamsha(mirando de lejos):Vaya...que carácter...

Zoro: Vamos a preguntarles haber si conocen a Perseo o a Leandro...

Estos se acercaron a ellos y Zoro habló.

Zoro: Eh...hola. Perdone,¿podría decirnos si...?

Hombre(cabreado):¡NO ACEPTO TUS DISCULPAS!¡¿ACASO NO VES QUE ESTOY OCUPADO?!

Zoro(con una gotita estilo anime):Bueno...sí, claro que lo veo.

Hombre:¡PUES ENTONCES NO MOLESTES!(Al chico)¡Y TÚ!¡PONTE A HACER FLEXIONES COMO DIOS MANDA O JURO QUE LUEGO TE HAGO DAR MIL VUELTAS!

Chico(sudando):S...sí...

Zoro: Sr..buscamos a un hombre llamado Perseo. Creo que es un entrenador de este estadio.

Hombre(sin desviar la mirada de su discípulo):¡¿PERSEO?!¡ESE VIEJO SE JUBILÓ HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!

Zoro: Bueno...y...¿sabe dónde está?

Hombre(cabreado):¡¿TE CREES QUE ME METO YO EN LA VIDA DE LOS DEMÁS?!¡ANDA, ANDA!¡VETE A TOCARLE LAS NARICES A OTRO, CHAVAL!

Zoro(ídem):¡¿PERO QUE SE HA CREÍDO?!¡NO TIENE NINGÚN DERECHO A HABLARME ASÍ!

Hombre(alzándole el puño a Zoro):¡¿QUIERES PELEA?!

Zoro(ídem):¡POR SUPUESTO QUE QUIERO PELEA!

Hosaki(poniéndose entre ambos):Venga, venga...tranquilizaos por favor.

Zoro y hombre:¡NO!

Tashigi(entristecida):¿Entonces no puede ayudarnos Sr.?

Hombre:¡¿UH?!

Nada más ver a la joven, el hombre cambió de personalidad automáticamente. Este se acercó a la espadachina y le acarició la cabeza.

Hombre(mirándola sensualmente):Que linda eres...

Todos:¡¿EHHHHH?! 0o0

Hombre:¿Sabes? Últimamente se encuentran muy pocas chicas como tú en el mundo.

Zoro:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Tashigi:¿No sabe donde está ese Perseo?

Hombre: Oh...no estés triste preciosa, no lo decía en serio. Pregúntame lo que quieras acerca de Perseo, te lo contaré todo, todo.

Todos los chicos:¡¿PERO SERÁ ASQUEROSO EL TÍO?!¡QUE CERDO!

Hombre:¡A CALLAR!

Tashigi: Verá, nos vendría bien hablar con él, o si no con su discípulo Leandro,¿los conoce?

¿?:Jajaja...¿conocerles? Bonita...yo soy Leandro.

Todos:¡¿EHHHHHHH?!

Leandro:¿Para que me estáis buscando?

Tashigi: Verá...es que...

Estos le contaron la situación al hombre y este la escuchó de cabo a rabo.

Leandro(sorprendido):Vaya, de modo que la bellísima Jhanu y Koji se casaron.

Estos asintieron y el hombre miró a Zoro haciendo una mueca.

Leandro(mirando a Zoro):Y tú eres su hijo, claro.

Zoro: Así es.

Leandro(ampliando su mueca):Ahora entiendo porque me has dado mala espina desde el principio. Porque eres el hijo de ese imbécil de Koji.

Zoro(con una vena de irritación):¿Q...Qué?

Leandro: Nunca me llevé bien con ese tipo. Cada vez que hablaba con tu madre se metía en medio y no me dejaba ligármela.

Zoro: Ah, ya veo./"Ufffffff...que alivio me da no ser el hijo de este tío."/¿Y dices que Perseo se ha jubilado?

Leandro: Así es. Yo le sustituí, antes fue mi entrenador,(señalando a su discípulo) y ahora soy yo quién entrena a los futuros campeones.

Pero al señalarlo, todos lo miraron y vieron al chico tomando un zumo tranquilamente bajo una sombrilla para que no cayeran los copos de nieve y tumbado en una hamaca junto a la estufa.**(Recuerden que están en invierno^^)**

Leandro(pegándole un golpe en toda la cara):¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDA DE CAMPEÓN ERES TÚ?!¡ME HAS HECHO QUEDAR MAL, CAPULLO!

Chico(sobándose la cara):Lo siento entrenador...

Tashigi(sonriendo):Vaya...debe de ser duro estar entrenando de tal manera en pleno invierno.

Chico(sonrojado):Lo cierto es que lo es...jejeje...

El chico se dio cuenta de que Tashigi llevaba a Shigure a la cintura y la sonrió.

Chico: Aunque tú también debes saber lo que supone un entrenamiento en invierno, porque eres espadachina ¿no?

Esta miró su katana y sonrió.

Tashigi: Así es.

Chico(presentándose a la peliazul): Soy Odell.

Tashigi: Yo Tashigi.

Esta se quedó meditándolo un momento y preguntó.

Tashigi:Odell...oye...ese nombre es alemán.

Odell(sonriendo):Sí, así es. Es que soy alemán.

Tashigi(entusiasmada):¡¿Qué dices?!¡Yo también soy mitad alemana!

Odell:¡¿En serio?!

Tashigi:¡Sí!

Odell:¡No me lo puedo creer!¡¿De que parte?!

Tashigi: De Berlín.

Odell:¡No puede ser!¡Yo también soy de Berlín!

Tashigi:¡¿De verdad?!

Estos empezaron a hablar amistosamente y en pocos minutos se hicieron súper amigos. Mientras, Zoro observaba a ambos jóvenes con una mirada amenazadora.

Yamsha(percatándose de la mirada asesina del espadachín):Parece que hay buen royo entre ellos...¿no?

Zoro no contestó, simplemente siguió mirando.

Odell(sonriendo):¡¿Has estado alguna vez en la zona vieja?!¡A lo mejor te he visto!

Tashigi:¡Sí!¡Solía ir mucho por allí cuando era niña!

Odell:¡Yo también!

Tashigi:¡Joder...que coincidencia!(señalando a Yamsha)¡¿Ves a ese chico de allí?! También es mitad alemán.

Odell:¡¿Qué dices?!

Tashigi:¡Sí!¡Es mi hermano mayor!

Yamsha(de lejos):Creo que están hablando de mí.

Zoro(mirándoles amenazadoramente):Sí...eso parece.

Odell:¿Y el chico con el que está hablando?¿También es tu hermano?

Tashigi:¿Ah?¿Quién?¿Zoro? No, que va. Él es mitad hindú.

Odell: Vaya, parece simpático, aunque no entiendo porque nos mira así.

Era cierto, de lejos se le veía al peliverde junto a Yamsha echando humo de rabia.

Tashigi(sonriendo):Sí que es muy simpático. Es mi novio.

Odell(ídem):¡Normal!¡Una chica tan guapa...!

Zoro(de lejos sin poder contener su ira):Ese tío se está pasando...

El peliazul intentó calmarlo.

Yamsha: Vamos Zoro, tranquilo. Ya sabes que mi hermana te quiere a ti.¿Porque no te integras en la conversación de buen royo? Así le dejarás bien claro que Tashigi es tuya. Y si no se entera, le destruyes por dentro con comentarios.

Zoro(mirando a Yamsha por su brillante idea):¿En plan virus de ordenador?  
Este asintió y Zoro sonrió.

Zoro:¡Que buena idea Yamsha! Voy a ir a hablar con ellos.

Yamsha:¡Tú puedes Zoro!¡Eres el puto amo!

Pero al acercarse...

Odell: Und diese so ist diese Jahre in Berlin?

Tashigi: Sehr gut! Aunqeu lange kalte...

Odell: Ist normal, schließlich, wir sind im Dezember.

Tashigi: Klar!

Zoro(volviendo a donde Yamsha corriendo):¡¿CÓMO COÑO VOY A HABLAR CON ELLOS SI ESTÁN CONVERSANDO EN ALEMÁN?!

Yamsha: Cálmate Zoro, a lo mejor te puedo hacer de traductor.

Estos se acercaron para oír lo que decían.

* * *

Odell: Wissen Sie? Sie sind sehr schick i nicht vor bekannt haben.

* * *

Zoro(escondido en una esquina junto a Yamsha):¡¿Que ha dicho?!¡¿Qué ha dicho?!

Yamsha: ¿Sabes? Eres muy simpática, me asombra no haberte conocido antes.

Zoro:¡Yyyyyyyyyyyyyy será cabrón!

* * *

Tashigi(sonriendo): Ich würde! Mit nahe unsere einander.

* * *

Zoro:¡¿Y ella?!¡¿Que le ha dicho ella?!

Yamsha: ¡Y que lo digas! Con lo cerca que vivíamos el uno del otro.

* * *

Odell: Diese Ironie?¡Jajajajajaja!

Tashigi:¡Jajajajaja!

* * *

Zoro:¡¿Qué dicen?!

Yamsha: Qué ironía ¿verdad? ¡Jajajaja!

Zoro(ya cansado):¡SE ACABÓ!¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO!

El espadachín se acercó de muy mala manera a ambos jóvenes.

Odell:¿Uh?

Tashigi(sonriendo):¡Hola Zoro!

El espadachín le miró al chico de muy mala manera y este la susurró.

Odell: Warum ich sehen?**(Traducción:¿Porqué me mira así?)**

Zoro:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Tashigi: Ich weiß nicht, ist heute ein wenig Seltene. Und schwere...**(No lo sé, hoy está un poco rarito. ****Y pesado...)**

Odell: Wirklich?, warum?**(¿De veras?,¿porqué?)**

Tashigi: Wir haben zu der Tempel von Zeus durch eine Egoismus verursacht wurde.**(** **Nos ha hecho subir hasta el templo de Zeus por un capricho suyo)**

Odell(sonriendo): Gehen, wie ich sehen Ihre Freund-Ideen.¡Schöne i!,¡die gut fällt!**(** **Vaya, ya veo que tu novio de ideas fijas.¡Que simpático!¡Me cae bien!)**

Zoro(amenazadoramente):Tú...

Odell:¿Yo?

Zoro: Sí...Sal a fuera si eres hombre.

Odell:¿Eh?

Tashigi:Zoro...¿que estás diciendo?¬¬

Zoro(sobresaltado):¡QUE ESTOY HASTA LOS COJONES DE VUESTROS VANKÜGEN Y GELESSEN!

Tashigi(frunciendo el ceño):¿Vankügen?,¿Qué es eso?

Zoro:¡Y YO QUE SÉ!¡SOYS VOSOTROS!¡QUE ME ESTÁIS LIANDO!

Odell: JAJAJAJA Diese Freund mehr Spaß du tashigi!**(JAJAJAJA ¡Que novio más divertido tienes tashigi!)**

Zoro:¡TÚ CÁLLATE O TE ROMPO LA CARA!

Odell:¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Zoro:¡ESTE TÍO ME ESTÁ BUSCANDO!¡ME ESTÁ BUSCANDO!¡Y ME VA A ENCONTRAR!

Yamsha(sujetándolo):¡ZORO!¡CÁLMATE!

Zoro:¡SUÉLTAME!

Leandro(observando de lejos con Hosaki):Parece que uno de tus chicos no tiene un buen día.

Hosaki: No te preocupes, en seguida lo arreglo.

Este se acercó al espadachín y lo cogió como un saco de patatas poniéndolo boca abajo.

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ HACES?!

Hosaki(tranquilamente):No pienso bajarte de ahí hasta estés más relajado -.-

Zoro(boca abajo):¡HOSAKI, SUÉLTAME!

¿?:¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Zoro:¿Eh?

El joven vio desde las piernas de una chica e intento desviar la mirada al rostro (recuerden que sigue boca abajo)

Zoro:¡Zuriñe!

Todos:¿Uh?

Todos desviaron la mirada y vieron a la castaña, a Lee y a Kaoru.

Kaoru:¿Qué haces aquí Hikaru?¿No estabas practicando?

Hikaru(haciendo una mueca):Sí...pero Hosaki me ha obligado a venir en busca de la gema.

Kiba:¿Y vosotros?¿Que hacéis aquí?

Kaoru: Hemos venido de paseo -.-

Zoro(aun boca abajo):Vaya, que casualidad.

Lee(sonriendo):¡¿Porqué narices estás en esa postura Zoro?

Zoro:¿Eh?

Este se percató de que aun no había bajado y volvió a sobresaltarse.

Zoro:¡BÁJAME!

El capitán lo soltó de golpe haciendo que este cayera al suelo de cabeza.

Zoro:Yyyyyyy que daño cabrón...

Leandro: En fin...supongo que querréis la gema,¿no?

Estos asintieron y el hombre suspiró.

Leandro: Entiendo...bueno, Koji me la dio porqué Perseo ya se había jubilado y no le quedaba otra. Pero nunca me dijo que se había casado con Jhanu.

Zoro(serio):¿Entonces tienes la gema?

Leandro: Sí, siempre la llevo conmigo. Lo cierto es que solo la guardé porqué tu padre me dijo que era de Jhanu.(Volviendo a hacer la mueca)De haber sabido que también era suya no la habría guardado nunca.

Zoro(con una vena de irritación):Oye...¿no crees que estás siendo demasiado sincero?  
Leandro: Bueno, venid conmigo. La tengo en el vestuario.

Todos se disponían a entrar dentro, pero cuando Akamaru iba a meterse Leandro le frenó.

Leandro: No se permite la entrada a animales.

Kiba:¡¿Porqué no?! Akamaru no hará nada malo.

Leandro:¡CUANDO DIGO QUE NO ES NO!

Kiba:Grrrrrr...

Este se inclinó ante su mascota y le acarició la cabeza.

Kiba: Quédate aquí ¿vale? Solo será un momento.

El animal hizo caso a su dueño y se sentó en la entrada sin moverse ni un ápice.

* * *

Leandro: Estos son los vestuarios. Esperad un momento, tengo que coger la llave de mi taquilla.

Estos le siguieron por todo el vestuario. Era muy grande, ya que tenía varias salas de entrenamiento y varias duchas y…varias camisetas sudorosas...

Kiba(tapándose la nariz):Uh...huele fatal...¿es que los atletas no se duchan?**(Nota: Recuerden que Kiba tiene un olfato muy agudo.)**

Pero parecía que los otros se habían acostumbrado al olor.

Kiba: Agggghhhh...necesito ir al baño a refrescarme...

Leandro: Los baños están al fondo.

Kiba: Gracias...por cierto...

Todos:¿Uh?

Kiba: Me preocupa Akamaru...¿alguno de vosotros puede ir a mirar como está mientras me refresco?

Todos se miraron entre ellos y al final el capitán avanzó un paso.

Hosaki: Iré yo.

Kiba: Gracias Hosaki.

El hombre salió fuera y vio al animal totalmente inmóvil tirado en el suelo.

Hosaki:¡AKAMARU!

Este empezó a moverlo de un lado a otro. Pero el perro no respondía.

Hosaki:¡DIOS!¡¿ESTARÁ MUERTO?!

Este se quedó observando al perro unos segundos y le abrió la boca.

Hosaki(sollozando):No me puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer...

Se quedó meditándolo unos segundos, pero al final se decidió. Se fue acercando poco a poco a la boca del animal para hacerle el boca-boca. Pero justo cuando estaba a unos milímetros...

¿?: No conseguirás nada haciéndole el boca-boca.

Hosaki:¿Uh?

Este alzó la vista y vio a una mujer un poco más joven que él. Tenía su mismo color de pelo, cabello corto y llevaba lentes. Vestía una bata blanca y llevaba un bolso. A primera vista el hombre juraría que era una científica. Esta se acercó corriendo hasta e animal y comenzó a acariciarle el lomo.

¿?: Está inconsciente a causa del frío.

Hosaki:¿Qué?

¿?: Necesitamos llevarlo a algún sitio en el que esté calentito.

Hosaki: No le está permitido entrar en los vestuarios.

¿?:¡¿Qué más da?!¡Es el único sitio cercano que tenemos!¡Ayúdame a llevarlo!

El hombre no protestó y levantó al enorme animal para meterlo dentro. Una vez allí, la mujer sacó de su bolso una vacuna y se la inyectó al animal. Seguidamente se quitó su bata y la puso por encima del animal. Al ver que Akamaru reaccionaba, Hosaki miró a la chica.

Hosaki(impresionado):Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso.

Esta se quitó las lentes y sonrió.

¿?(sonriendo):Bueno, supongo que todos estos años de trabajo tienen que haber servido de algo.

Hosaki:¿Eres veterinaria?

¿?(incorporándose):Sí, viajo por varios países ayudando a animales en peligro de extinción.

Hosaki(sonriendo):Vaya, eso es genial.

La mujer le sonrió y Hosaki la miró de arriba abajo pensativo.

Hosaki(sonrojado):"Es muy guapa..."/Soy Hosaki.

¿?(sonriendo):Yo María. Encantada.

Este le devolvió la sonrisa completamente sonrojado y la mujer le preguntó.

María:¿Trabajas aquí?

Hosaki(reaccionando):¿Eh? No. Solo estoy de paso. Soy de la marina, también viajo por varios países con mi subordinados...

María:¿Subordinados?¿Es que eres el capitán de la tripulación?

Hosaki: Sí...bueno, uno de ellos.

María(con una dulce sonrisa):¡Eso es fantástico!

Hosaki(completamente embobado por su encanto):Sí...jejeje...fantástico...

El perro se incorporó y comenzó a lamerle la mano a la mujer como gesto de agradecimiento.

María:¿Estás mejor, bonito?

La chica comenzó a acariciarlo.

Hosaki:"Joooooo...ojala yo fuera el perro..."

María(interfiriendo en sus pensamientos):¿Es tuyo?

Hosaki:¿Eh? Ah, bueno...sí..., más o menos...

María(frunciendo el ceño):¿Más o menos?

Hosaki: Vive conmigo, pero podría decirse que el dueño es uno de mis reclutas.

María: Ah...ya veo.¿Y donde está el dueño ahora?

Hosaki: Dentro, me ha pedido que se lo cuide un momento.

María(sonriendo):Que considerado por tu parte...

Hosaki(embobado por su sonrisa):Gracias...

Kiba:¡HOSAKI!

Kiba se acercó a ellos corriendo.

Kiba:¡¿Por qué has dejado entrar a Akamaru?!¡Nos han dicho que no puede entrar!

Hosaki:Eh...

María: Tu perro se ha desmayado a causa del frío, por eso lo hemos traído aquí.

Kiba:¿Eh?

El castaño frunció el ceño y miró a la mujer.

Kiba:¿Y tú eres...?

María: Una veterinaria que está de paso.

Al decir aquello el joven se dio cuenta de que si esa chica era veterinaria, lo de Akamaru habría sido grave. Este se inclinó y comenzó a acariciar a su mascota.

Kiba(acariciando al perro):Oh Akamaru...siento haberte dejado ahí fuera...(mirando a María)Muchas gracias señorita.

María(sonriendo):No me llames así por favor, ya no soy señorita. Simplemente llámame María.

Kiba(sonriendo):Gracias María.

Esta sonrió dejando a Hosaki cada vez más embobado y este le preguntó.

Hosaki:¿Has venido sola a Grecia María?  
María:¿Uh? Pues...lo cierto es que no. He venido con mis...

* * *

Leandro: Bien, aquí tienes chaval.

Zoro(cogiendo la gema):Muchas gracias.

Odell(sonriendo):Que suerte habéis tenido ¿verdad?

Zoro(aun celoso):Seeeeee.../"Aunque no ha sido gracias a ti...¬¬"

Tashigi(sonriéndole al chico):¡La verdad es que ha sido una suerte encontraros aquí Odell!¡Gracias a vosotros ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos!

Zoro:"¿Gracias a vosotros?,¿Qué se supone que ha hecho él por mí?"  
Odell: Mujer, no es para tanto jajaja

Zoro:"¡Y encima el otro se ríe como si la cosa fuera con él!¡Cada vez le tengo más asco!"((Agarrando de la mano a su novia)Bueno Tashigi, creo que ya va siendo hora de irse ¿no?

Tashigi(soltándose):¿Eh?¿Pero que dices? Aun tenemos todo el día.

Odell:¡Sí hombre!¡Quedaros un poco más!

Zoro: Es que.../"¡CLARO!¡QUIERES QUE NOS QUEDEMOS PARA METERTE UN CHUTE CON MI CHICA ¿NO?!¡PUES POR AHÍ NO PASO AMIGO!"/No sé...jeje deberíamos irnos ya...(mirando a sus compañeros)¿no creéis chicos?

Gemelos:¿Eh?¡No queremos!

Lee y Zuriñe:¡Se está muy bien aquí!  
Zoro: Bueno...en ese caso...nos quedamos unos minutos más./"¡MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICOS!¡SI TASHIGI LE PONE OJITOS A ESE JURO QUE BAILARE SIBRE VUESTRAS TUMBAS!"

Yamsha:¿Creéis que Kiba habrá salido?

Leandro: Es lo más posible. Vayamos fuera.

Todos: De acuerdo.

Estos recorrieron los pasillos de los vestíbulos hasta que Lee se paró.

Lee: Perdón, antes tengo que ir al baño. Ya os alcanzaré luego ¿sí?

Todos: De acuerdo.

Lee se metió en el baño de los hombres.

Lee(mientras hace sus necesidades):Uhhhhhh...que gustito...no he ido al baño desde esta mañana.

Cuando por fin acabo, este se lavó las manos y salió al pasillo. Pero mientras se las estaba secando por el camino...

PLASSSSSSSSSS

El cejudo chocó contra algo y calló al suelo.

Lee: Ay...que daño...¿uh?

Miró al frente y vio a una chica en el suelo al igual que él con un montón de papeles esparcidos por el suelo. Este se inclinó un poco.

Lee: Ey,¿estás bien?

¿?:Ah, sí, sí.

La chica comenzó a recoger los papeles a toda prisa.

Lee:¿Te ayudo?

¿?: No, no hace falta gracias.

Pero el moreno no la hizo caso y comenzó a recogerlos unos por uno. Finalmente cuando cogió su parte, extendió los papeles a la chica y esta alzó la cabeza mostrando su rostro. A Lee se le paró el corazón. Era guapísima. Tendría más o menos su misma edad, su pelo era castaño oscuro y rizado recogido en dos coletas. Sus ojos eran verdes como la hierba y le miraban fijamente. El moreno no entendió porque, pero se puso completamente rojo y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tartamudear.

Lee(dándole las hojas completamente rojo):To...to...toma.

¿?(sonriendo dulcemente):Gracias, eres muy amable.

Lee le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y una vez se pusieron en pie, la chica comenzó a reír sonrojada.

¿?(sonrojada):Jajaja que vergüenza, lo siento, soy muy patosa.

Lee(sobresaltándose de la emoción):¡OH, NO!¡TA...TAMBIÉN HA SIDO CU...CU...CULPA MÍA!¡NO MIRABA HACIA EL FRENTE!

¿?:¿Uh?

Lee:¡ES QUE...ES QUE HE IDO A MEAR, Y TRAS LAVARME LAS MANOS ME LAS ESTABA SECANDO Y...!

Hubo un momento de silencio y el chico se percató de las burradas que estaba diciendo. Entonces se puso cada vez más rojo y esta se echó reír.

¿?:¡JAJAJA!

Lee(más rojo por momentos):Yyyyyyyyy...  
¿?(sonriendo):Tranquilo, no tienes porque avergonzarte hombre. Orinar es cosa de la naturaleza.

Lee(no muy convencido por ese consuelo):Sí...

La chica volvió a sonreírle y dijo.

¿?: Me llamo María.

Lee(más rojo aun):¡YO...YO ME LLAMO...ME LLAMO...ROCK...ROCK...LEE...LEE!

María(frunciendo el ceño):¿Rock-Rock Lee-Lee? Vaya, un nombre curioso.

Lee:¡NO!¡ROCK LEE!

María: Aun así tu nombre es raro.

Lee(sollozando):TT ¿En serio?

María(sonriéndole dulcemente):¡Pero me gusta!

Lee(cambiando sus lágrimas por una amplia sonrisa):¿En serio? X3

María(acercándose a él):¿Te encuentras bien?¿Estás muy rojo?

Lee:¡¿Eh?!¡Sí, sí!¡Estoy muy bien!¡Pero que muy bien!¡Ahhhhhh!

Entre los nervios, el cejudo volvió a caerse y la castaña le dedicó otra divertida sonrisa.

María:¿Te has hecho daño?

Lee(poniéndose de pie rápidamente):¡NO, NO!¡LEE NO SE HA DAÑO! JEJEJE/"¡¿ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO TONTO?!¡¿Y PORQUÉ DEMONIOS HABLO EN TERCERA PERSONA?! TT"

María: Dime,¿eres de aquí?

Lee:¡PUES, PUES NO!

María: No hace falta que estés tan tenso hombre. Relájate.

Lee:¡SÍ!

María(sonriendo):Y no grites por favor.

Lee(sin poder remediarlo):¡DE ACUERDO!

María:"Que chico más raro...pero me cae bien, parece muy simpático."/¿Entonces...¿estás de visita?

Lee: Sí...algo así...

María:¿Algo así?

Lee: Estoy trabajando. Soy de la marina, y he venido a Grecia para hacer una cosa.

María:¡¿De la marina?!¡Pero si debes tener mi edad!

Lee: Sí, bueno...jeje es que...nuestros marines son un poco raros.

María:¡Vaya!¡Eso demuestra que debes de ser un gran marine!¡Tan joven!

Lee(sonriendo atontadamente):Jejeje...

María:¿Sabes? Yo tampoco soy de Grecia, he venido de pasada unos días para estudiar animales.

Lee:¿En serio?,¿Te gustan los animales?

María: Muchísimo.

El chico sonrió y contestó.

Lee: En ese caso, un compañero mío también está aquí. Y tiene un perro,¿te gustaría...?

María:¡Sí, claro!

* * *

Hikaru: Joder...estos pasillos son como un puto laberinto.

Zuriñe: Nos hemos distraído un momento para esperar a Lee y se han ido fuera sin nosotros.

Hikaru:¿Dónde estás Kaoru? TT

Zuriñe: Kaoru,Kaoru,¿no sabes pensar nada más que en él?¬¬

Hikaru:¡Es mi hermano!

Zuriñe: Eso no quiere decir nada. Si te fijas, te darás cuenta de que Kaoru puede valérselas por si mismo cuando no estás. No depende tanto de ti. En cambio tú lo necesitas hasta para ir al cuarto de baño.

Hikaru:¡Kaoru es igual que yo!

Zuriñe: Eso no es cierto. Kaoru es amable y cariñoso, tú eres el gemelo gritón e irritante.

Hikaru:¡¿Qué dices?!

Zuriñe: Mira Hikaru, si no te gusta que te digan la verdad a la cara al menos intenta admitir que tengo razón.

Este agarró a la chica de la muñeca y la miró cara a cara.

Hikaru(amenazadoramente):No me provoques...

Pero la chica no sintió el más mínimo temor y soltó su mano mirándolo seriamente.

Zuriñe: No puedes tener la razón siempre Hikaru-kun.

El chico desvió la mirada y se apoyó contra la pared sin mirar a su compañera. Esta sintió un poco de lástima por él y se puso a su lado.

Zuriñe: Lo siento, he sido muy grosera.

Hikara(sin mirarla):Uh...

Zuriñe: No quería decir exactamente eso. Es solo que...no vas a poder estar siempre con Kaoru...¿no crees?

El chico finalmente suspiró.

Hikaru: Lo sé...pero,¿qué tiene de malo querer estar con una de las personas que más te entiende?

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Hikaru: De todos modos, tú que vas a saber. Te entiende todo el mundo.

Al oír aquello, Zuriñe recordó uno de los sucesos que tuvo con Hikaru.

_FLASH BACK_

_Hikaru: Siempre escuchas a todo el mundo menos a mí. Me molesta que no tengas en cuenta mis opiniones._

_Zuriñe:¿Tus opiniones?_

_Hikaru: Zuriñe...¿tanto asco me tienes?_

_Zuriñe:¿Qué?_

_Hikaru: Cuando estás conmigo eres de piedra. Nunca muestras el más mínimo interés por lo que digo o hago. Me tratas como si..._

_Zuriñe:Uh..._

_Hikaru: Es igual, el caso es que cuando pasa eso siento que mi existencia en el barco no tiene sentido. Parezco nulo_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Zuriñe: Hikaru...¿tú crees que yo te odio?

Hikaru(frunciendo el ceño):¿Eh?

Zuriñe: Es que me da la sensación de que crees que solo te utilizo como saco de boxeo.

Hikaru: Uh...

Zuriñe: No quiero que pienses eso. Aunque no te entienda la mitad de las veces y tus paranoyas me parezcan absurdas, siempre te querré como un amigo.

Hikaru(sonrojado):Zuriñe...

Zuriñe(mirándolo fijamente a los ojos):Si te he dicho lo de Kaoru, no ha sido para herirte. O al menos, no lo he hecho con esa intención. Si te ha sentado mal, lo siento mucho.

Esta agarró de la mano al chico haciendo que este se sonrojara el doble.

Zuriñe:¿Me perdonas?

Este volvió a desviar la mirada para que no se notaran sus mejillas sonrojadas y respondió de morros.

Hikaru: Estúpida, sabes que siempre te perdono todo. Esta vez no será una excepción.

La castaña sonrió dulcemente.

Zuriñe: Gracias.

El pelirrojo consiguió mirarla a la cara, pero el color de sus mejillas no se iba.

Hikaru(forzando una sonrisa):Además, puede que tengas razón. Los gemelos no suelen depender tanto el uno del otro,¿no?

Zuriñe(sonriendo dulcemente):Aja.

¿?:¡MARÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hikaru y Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Los dos marines vieron como alguien se les acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad.

¿?:¡MARÍA!¡MARÍA!¡MARÍA!

Era un chico más o menos de la misma edad que ellos. Tenía el cabello corto, castaño oscuro y ojos verdes. Este se tropezó con Hikaru haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

Zuriñe:¡HIKARU!¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?!

Hikaru(incorporándose):Pero...¡¿Qué demonios?!¿Uh?

El otro chico seguía tirado en el suelo lloriqueando.

Hikaru: ¿Quién...?

Zuriñe(acercándose al chico):¿Estás bien...?

El joven se abalanzó bruscamente sobre la chica y la abrazó fuertemente.

Zuriñe:¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Hikaru(lleno de celos):¡¿QUÉ HACES?!

Pero este no le hizo caso, siguió abrazando fuertemente a la chica.

¿?(llorando):¡MARÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Zuriñe(cabreada):¡YO NO SOY MARÍA!

Una vez las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco las cosas, Zuriñe le ofreció al chico un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas.

Zuriñe:¿Te encuentras mejor?

¿?(cogiendo el pañuelo):Sí...gracias(sonándose los mocos)Pfffffffffffffffff...

Zuriñe:¿Por qué lloras?

Al oír aquello el chico sollozo y volvió a llorar.

¿?:¡MARÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hikaru y Zuriñe(cada vez con menos paciencia):¡¿QUÉ QUE COJONES TE PASA?!

¿?: Bueno...es que...

El chico sacó la foto de la chica que estaba antes con Lee y sollozó.

¿?(mostrándoles la foto):Estaba dando vueltas con mi querida hermanita cuando la perdí de vista por estos enormes pasillos y me quedé solito frente al mundo...TT

Hikaru(observando la foto):Vaya...se te parece mucho ¿no?

¿?: Sí, es que somos gemelos...

Al decir aquello Hikaru miró a Zuriñe sonriendo.

Hikaru(sonriendo con malicia):Puede que estuviera equivocado con lo que dije hace un momento. Los gemelos **sí **dependen tanto el uno del otro.

Zuriñe: No Hikaru, no dependen tanto. Lo que pasa es que este es un caso especial.

Estos dos volvieron a desviar la mirada al chico el cual se había ido a una esquina.

¿?(sollozando):María...

Zuriñe: Vamos, no te preocupes. Podemos ayudarte a buscarla.

Al decir aquello, el joven se levantó y cambió su rostro por uno caballeroso y amable. Cogió la mano de Zuriñe y se la besó.

¿?(besándole la mano):Gracias madam. Me agrada tanto que nuestros caminos se hayan cruzado.

Zuriñe(sonrojada):¿Qué?

Hikaru(mirando aquella escena lleno de ira):¡¿QUÉ?!

¿?: Uh, que despiste. Me llamo Noel, Noel Kiwamura.¿Y tú eres?

Zuriñe: Yo me llamo Zuriñe.

Hikar(interponiéndose en medio):¡Y YO HIKARU!

Noel:¿Y a ti quién te ha preguntado?¬¬

Hikaru(enfadado):¡¿QUÉ?!

Noel: No me interesan los chicos.

Hikaru:¡PERO BUENO!

¿?:Noel...

Noel:¿Uh?

Este se giró y vio a su hermana junto al cejudo.

Noel(abalanzándose sobre su hermana):¡MARÍA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

María(sonriendo):¿Qué pasa?

Noel(llorando):¡TE HE ECHADO MUCHO DE MENOS!

Lee: Zuriñe, Hikaru.

Hikaru y Zuriñe:¡Lee!

María(mirando al cejudo):¿Los conoces?

Lee: Sí...son compañeros míos...

Noel:¿Y tú quién eres?

Lee:¿Eh?

María: Se llama Lee, me he tropezado con él y es muy simpático.

Lee(sonriendo completamente rojo):Dahhhhh :D

El castaño agarró a la teniente por la cintura y contestó.

Noel: Pues ¿sabes que María? Yo he encontrado a mi amor platónico.

Todos:¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Hikaru:¡AH NO!¡DE ESO NADA!

Noel:¿Acaso tú eres su novio?

Hikaru(sonrojadísimo):¡¿QUÉ?!¡NO!

Noel(pasando de él):Pues entonces cállate, no tienes derecho a interrumpirme.

Hikaru:¡¿QUÉ DICES?!

Pasaron las horas y los marines al final llegaron al barco por separado. Cada uno con lo suyo por supuesto. Por ejemplo...en cubierta.

Tashigi:¿Por qué has sido tan grosero con Odell? Él quería ser tu amigo.

Zoro:¡ESE TÍO SE PASABA UN HUEVO!¡SOLO LE FALTABA UN CARTÉL QUE DIGERA..."_EH TÍO, LE ESTOY ENTRANDO A TU NOVIA"_!

Tashigi(sonriendo):No me lo puedo creer. Estás celoso.

Zoro:¡¿Y QUÉ?!¡¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO?!

Tashigi:¿Por qué te pones así?

Zoro:¡POR QUÉ ESTOY HARTO!¡Y ENCIMA TÚ TE PONES A HABLAR CON ÉL EN ALEMÁN!¡A SABER LO QUE ESTARÍAIS DICIÉNDO DE MÍ!

Tashigi:Zoro, por extraño que te resulte de creer, no todo gira en torno a ti. Esos celos son estúpidos.

Zoro:¡AH, CLARO!¡TÚ PUEDES PONERTE CELOSA PERO YO NO ¿EH?!  
Tashigi: No es lo mismo. Yo no me he besado con Odell. Solo nos hemos hecho amigos. En cambio Kairi te dio un morreo y desde entonces se notaba a lo que iba.

Zoro:¡PERO FIJO QUE ESTABA A UN MILÍMETRO DE ROZARTE LOS LABIOS!

Tashigi(sonriendo):Zoro, creo que estás delirando.

Zoro:¡NO ES CIERTO!¡QUE TE LO DIGA YAMSHA!¡ESTABA CONMIGO TODO EL RATO Y TAMBIÉN SE HA FIJADO!

Tashigi se echó a reír dejando a Zoro muy picado con aquel tema.

Tashigi:Jajajaja, es que todos los tíos sois iguales ¿eh? Nadie puede invadir vuestro "terreno de orgullo"

Zoro:¡TASHIGI!¡NO TE RÍAS!

Tashigi(abrazándolo):Vamos Zoro, tranquilízate. Sabes que yo nunca te dejaría por algo tan tonto.

Zoro(soltándose de su abrazo):AH NO. ALGO TAN TONTO NO.(Advirtiéndola)¡CORTAMOS ¿EH?!¡ESTO ES UNA CRÍSIS DE PAREJA COMO UNA CASA!

Dicho esto el peliverde se giró enfadado y se marchó camino de la habitación. Hideaki le vio pasar mientras se cepillaba los dientes y miró a Tashigi confuso.

Hideaki(frunciendo el ceño y con el cepillo en la boca):¿Ha pasado algo?

Tashigi lo miró cabizbaja como una niña pequeña y respondió.

Tashigi: No, es igual. Ha tenido un ataque de celos, pero ya lo arreglaré con él mañana.

Mientras, en el despacho...

Hosaki:¡Dios!¡Cuando miraba su perfecto rostro...!

Hina:¿Uh?

Los capitanes se encontraban en el despacho junto con sus kiodais. Lee, Zuriñe y el resto del grupo habían estado dentro de los vestíbulos junto a los dos nuevos gemelos, por lo que no tenían ni idea de lo que había ocurrido con Hosaki.

Smoker(entrando en el despacho):Ah, ya has llegado.

Hosaki miró sonriendo a u hermano.

Hosaki:¡HOJARA!¡ME ENAMORADO!

El peliblanco hizo una mueca.

Smoker:¿Enamorado?,¿Tú?,¿De quién?

Hosaki:¡Es una mujer preciosa!¡Se llama María!

Al oír aquello, Lee pegó un salto y dio un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa.

Lee:¡Yo también me he enamorado de una chica que se llama María!

Todos:¡¿QUÉ?!

Hosaki y Lee se fundieron con la mirada.

Hosaki:¿No será la misma?¿dónde la has conocido?

Lee:¡En el estadio!

Hosaki:¡Yo también!

Eso les hizo llegar a una conclusión...se habían enamorado de la misma chica.

Smoker(flipando):¿Os habéis enamorado de la misma chava?

Lee se sobresaltó.

Lee:¡ERES UN PEDERASTA!

Hosaki:¡¿PEDERASTA?!¡Y UNA MIERDA!¡ERES TÚ EL EDIPO!¡ESTÁS TOMANDO EL MISMO CAMINO QUE AKIRA!

Lee:¡¿QUÉ DICES?!

Hosaki:¡NO LO ENTIENDES!¡YO AMO A ESA CHICA!

Lee:¡YO TAMBIÉN!¡ESTOY LOCO POR ELLA!

Estos dos se miraron como si fuera a empezar una gran batalla. Hosaki lo miró serio.

Hosaki: Supongo que a partir de ahora...

Lee(acabando su frase):Tendremos que ser...

Hosaki y Lee:¡ENEMIGOS!

Todos:¡¿UH?!

Y por último, en la habitación de los chicos...

Yikaru:¡ES QUE NO SÉ QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE HA CREÍDO QUE ES ESE NOEL!

Kaoru: Sí, por lo que me has contado, debe de ser un descarado.

Hikaru:¡MAMÓN!¡LO ODIO!¡¿QUIÉN SE HA CREÍDO QUE ES PARA TRATAR A ZURIÑE CON TANTAS CONFIANZAS!

Kaoru: Y encima le ha besado la mano, con toda la cara del mundo. Algo que tú no has podido hacer durante tus 16 años de vida.

Hikaru:¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!¡BAILARÉ SOBRE SU TUMBA!

De repente, Zoro y Lee entraron en la habitación de muy mala manera. Hikaru les miró de muy mal modo y gritó.

Hikaru:¡ODIO A NOEL KIWAMURA!

Zoro:¡YO ODIO A ODELL!

Lee:¡Y YO ODIO A HOSAKI!

Y dicho aquello, los tres comenzaron a darle patadas a la pared mientra Kaoru observaba desde la esquina.

Kaoru: En fin...supongo que Grecia no es bella para todos.

Zoro,Hikaru y Lee:¡LO ODIO!

**Wiiiii aquí está el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada. Espero que les guste XD!**

**Dejen reviews que me alegrarán mucho. Próximo capítulo...**

**-Nah, de eso nada. Tendrán que esperar. No les pienso hacer resumen XD!**

**Agradecimientos:**

**-missieromcr**

**-sichiko**

**-ZOROLOVE**

**-zotacat**

**-adrifernan19**

**-Maravillante**

**-henmon**

**-Psike666**

**¡Y al resto por supuesto!**

**Sé que hay gente que aunque no mande reviews, lee esta historia y les estoy muy agradecida. Espero empezar la nueva temporada con buen pie. SAYONARA!!!**


	3. Extra 1

****

Extra 1

**III: DJ, el mestizo más irritante del mundo**

Tashigi: Uh...

La peliazul se encontraba en la cocina tomando un café. Era pronto, todos se iban despertando poco a poco, pero a ella eso no le importaba, en esos instantes solo tenía una cosa en mente.

Honey:¡Wuaaaaaa!¡Tashigi-chan!

El rubio se abrazó al cuello de la joven y esta se giró para mirarle.

Tashigi(sonriéndole dulcemente):Buenos días Honey sempai.

Honey: Ya has desayunado,¿ne?

Esta asintió y chico miró a la mesa.

Honey: Pero…¿solo un café?,¿no es poco para empezar el día?

Tashigi: Es que hoy no tengo mucha hambre Honey.

Honey: Oh…entonces me darás tus tortitas del desayuno,¿ne?

Tashigi: Claro.

Honey:¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ino: Buenos días.

La rubia entró en la cocina y se sentó frente a la peliazul.

Ino: Vaya, que pronto te has despertado ¿no?

Tashigi: Sí…bueno…es que necesitaba pensar.

Ino(cogiendo un poco de café de la cafetera):¿Pensar?,¿En que?

Tashigi(suspirando):¿Pues en que va a ser? En Zoro.

Ino(dándole un sorbo a su taza):¿Uh?

Tashigi: Ayer se fue a la cama muy enfadado por lo de aquel chico.

Ino(sonriendo pícaramente):Ah ya…lo de aquel atleta buenorro…Pues chica, si Zoro se ha cabreado, que le den.

Tashigi suspiró y esta siguió.

Ino: Además, los atletas son los mejores en la cama. Ni siquiera Zoro podría superarlos en esos temas.

Tashigi: Eh…jeje…

Ino(ampliando su sonrisa)Aunque claro, tú ya lo habrás comprobado,¿no?

Pasaron los segundos y esta no contestó, entonces Ino cambió su sonrisa por una cara de sorpresa.

Ino: Un momento…,¿qué vosotros aun no habéis…?

Tashigi: Pues…no, todavía no.

La rubia se tapó la boca totalmente atónita.

Ino: Dios mío…tienes un novio y no hay sexo. Pobrecilla…

Tashigi(sonriendo):No es eso Ino. Solo llevamos juntos dos semanas y para mí el sexo no es tan importante. Con estar junto a él, ya me vale.

Ino: Sí…es cierto…

Tashigi(sonriendo)Uh…

Ino(cambiando de opinión):Uh…Nah, ya sé que no lo dices en serio.

Tashigi:Ino…

Hideaki(bostezando):Buenos días…

Ino: Hola.

Tashigi:Ohayo.

El rubio comenzó a buscar en el armario los artilugios para preparar el desayuno, mientras, Ino se inclinó y le susurró a su compañera.

Ino(susurrando):Oye,¿y si le preguntamos a Hideaki?

Tashigi:¿Preguntarle?¿El que?

Ino: Ay…¿pues que va a ser tontina? Por Zoro,¿no decías que estabas preocupada por él?

Tashigi: Sí, pero no quiero meter a Hideaki en esto. Además, seguro que a Zoro ya se le ha pasado el enfado.

Ino:¡Hideaki!¡¿Puedes venir un momento?!

Tashigi(tapándola la boca):¡¿Pero que haces Ino?!

Ino(soltándose):¿Pero porque te pones así? Mi hermano es su mejor amigo.

Tashigi:¡Pues por eso no quiero preguntárselo!

El rubio llegó y se puso frente a ellas.

Hideaki:¿Qué pasa?

Ino:¿Qué tal está Zoro?

Tashigi:¡INO!

El rubio miró a Tashigi y preguntó.

Hideaki:¿Es por lo de ayer?

La peliazul asintió cabizbaja y este se sentó junto a su hermana frente a ella.

Hideaki: Bueno, si fuera por él te diría que se encuentra de maravilla y que dejes de tocarle las narices.

Tashigi:……………………

Hideaki: Pero tú también eres mi amiga, y tengo que decirte la verdad.

Tashigi:¿Uh?  
Hideaki: Está muy jodido. Lleva pensando en vuestra discusión toda la noche.

Tashigi:¿En serio?

Hideaki(asintiendo):Sí…lo cierto es que estuvo reflexionando sobre lo que te dijo anoche. Y se siente fatal…

Tashigi: No puede ser. Pero si tampoco fue culpa suya…(levantándose de la mesa)Tengo que hablar con él.

Hideaki(poniéndose frente a ella):Ah no, de eso nada. Ahora lo último que necesita es que te compadezcas de él.

Tashigi:¿Qué?

Hiedaki: No ha querido venir a desayunar. Me ha dicho que estará en la habitación descansando toda la mañana y que no le moleste nadie.

Tashigi: Pero tengo que hablar con él.

Hideaki: En serio Tashigi, hazme caso, déjalo.

Esta se percató de que el chico iba en serio y decidió obedecerle.

Tashigi: Está bien…lo hablaremos cuando esté más relajado.

Hideaki: Eso.

Esta se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina y antes de salir miró a Hideaki.

Tashigi: Por cierto…cuando vayas a dónde Zoro…dile que le quiero.

Este asintió y contestó.

Hideaki: De acuerdo, cuando vaya a dónde Zoro…le diré que le quiero.

Tashigi:¿Uh?0.0

Hideaki(sonriendo):Que era una broma tonta.

Esta le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Tashigi(de morros):Gilipollas.

Y dicho esto salió de la cocina.

Honey(acercándose a la mesa):¿Tashigi-chan y Zoro-chan han discutido?

Hideaki: Sí, algo así…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio e Ino sonrió.

Ino:¿Os podéis creer que llevan dos semanas y aun no han hecho nada?

Hideaki(dándole un sorbo a la taza de su hermana):Yo últimamente me creo cualquier cosa.

Ino: Sí…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ino(arrebatándole la taza):¡Oye guapo!¡Este café es mío!¡Sírvete tú uno!

* * *

Shikamaru:¿Crees que Hide habrá vuelto a poner esas tortitas baratas para desayunar?

Zoro(tapado entre las sábanas):¡Y yo que sé!

El castaño de la coleta miró el bulto de la cama(Zoro) y se acercó a él suspirando.

Shikamaru:¿Quieres dejar de comportarte así?,¿Cuándo vas a salir de la cama?

Zoro:¡De momento no quiero salir!

Shikamaru(suspirando):Agggghhh…Mendokusai…Estás así por Tashigi ¿cierto?

Zoro se destapó un poco y se inclinó en la cama para mirar al marine.

Shikamaru: Siempre pensé que esa chica era problemática. Sabía que algún día te daría problemas.

Zoro:Shikamaru, para ti todas las mujeres del mundo son problemáticas ¬¬

Shikamaru:¿Y acaso no tengo razón?

Zoro:¿Uh?  
Shikamaru: Todas las chicas son una lata y nos hacen sufrir a los hombres sin motivo.

Zoro:¿Tú crees?  
Shikamaru: Por supuesto. No merece la pena salir con una, son de otro planeta -.-

Zoro:¿Sabes? Hasta hace poco yo tenía la misma idea que tú. Pensé que enamorarme me traería problemas.

Shikaru:¿Ah sí?

Zoro: Pero,¿sabes una cosa? Cuando me pasó eso con Tashigi empecé a cambiar de opinión. Ahora creo que enamorarse sí vale la pena.

Este frunció el ceño al espadachín y dio un largo suspiro.

Shikamaru: Demonios…eres tan problemático como ellas.

Zoro:¿En serio?  
Shikamaru:Bah, está claro que nunca os entenderé. Todos los chicos andáis babeando por alguna chava.

Zoro:………………………

El espadachín sintió como había otro bulto bajo las sábanas y frunció el ceño.

Zoro:¿Pero que es este…?

De repente, Ten-shi-fu a pareció bajo las sábanas y se puso frente a Zoro. Este se pegó un susto de muerte y se sobresaltó.

Zoro(inclinándose hacia atrás):¡UAHHHHH!

El peliazul se puso cara a cara frente al espadachín y sonrió maliciosamente.

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo con malicia):Buenos días, imbecilote superficial.

Zoro(enfadado):¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TEN-SHI-FU?!

Este amplió su sonrisa y se puso de pie.

Ten-shi-fu(estirándose):¡JAJAJAJA! Al final parece que ayer no te fue muy bien con mi hermana ¿eh?

Zoro:¿Qué?

Shikamaru(suspirando):Que problemático eres Ten-shi-fuuma…Me voy a desayunar.

El castaño salió de la habitación y Ten-shi-fu volvió la mirada al espadachín.  
Zoro(molesto):¿Qué pasa?  
El joven marine extendió su mano firmemente y levantó el dedo índice sonriente.

Zoro:¿Qué significa eso?¬¬

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo):Ya habéis tenido vuestra primera disputa.

Zoro:¿Uh?  
Ten-shi-fu(levantando dos dedos más):Cuando lleguéis a la tercera, será el fin de vuestra relación.

El peliverde lo miró amenazadoramente y este se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de irse le sonrió al joven una vez más.

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo maléficamente):Enhorabuena Zoro, estás haciendo todo el trabajo por mí.

Zoro:¿Qué?

Ten-shi-fu(aun sonriendo):Si vuestra relación sigue por este camino, no hará falta que me meta en medio para arruinarla.

Zoro miró lleno de ira al peliazul y este amplió su sonrisa.

Ten-shi-fu: Bueno, adiós.

Y dicho esto cerró puerta. El peliverde podía oír como este iba trotando por el pasillo totalmente feliz. Entonces se agarró lo máximo que pudo a las sábanas.

Zoro(refiriéndose al peliazul):Te odio a muerte…

Este se quedó mirando a la puerta y se dijo a si mismo en voz alta…

Zoro: No me lo puedo creer. Ese chico solo está contento cuando las cosas no me van bien con Tashigi.

Mientras tanto…

Ten-shi-fu(brincando por los pasillos):_Lalala…lalara…_¡Sí!¡Nada podrá estropearme este maravilloso día!

El chico salió a cubierta y dio un suspiro de alegría.

Ten-shi-fu:¡A pesar de estar en Diciembre hace calor!¡El sol está radiante!¡Mi hermana se ha peleado con Roronoa!¡Ayer pude estar a solas con Hinata!¡ES EL MEJOR DÍA QUE HE TENIDO EN MESES!

El chico dejó que una suave brisa lo acariciara y se retiró un mechón de su pelo. Volvió a alzar la vista al cielo y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Ten-shi-fu:¡HOY NADA PUEDE SALIRME MAL!¡POR UNA VEZ, DIOS ESTÁ DE MI PARTE!¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

De repente, el marine notó como el sol ya no lo radiaba y abrió la vista confuso. Este vio un enorme helicóptero que le tapaba la luz y frunció el ceño.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Un helicóptero?  
Se quedó varios segundos observándolo hasta que se dio cuenta de que…¡estaba aterrizando justo dónde estaba él!

Ten-shi-fu(intentando escapar para que el aparato no le aplastara):¡AH!¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

Pero no le dio tiempo y el helicóptero aterrizó sobre él. Todos oyeron el ruido de las hélices y salieron corriendo a cubierta.

Hikaru:¡¿Qué demonios?!0o0

Gaara(girándose a la castaña):¡Zuriñe!¡Llama a Hojara!

Zuriñe:¡De acuerdo!

La chica bajó corriendo a la habitación y se paró ante la puerta dudando. Seguía enfadada con su capitán, pero aquello era importante. Esta tomó aire lo más hondo que pudo y abrió la puerta.

Zuriñe:¡SMOKER!¡TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!

Pero entonces…

Zuriñe:…………………………………………0.0

Smoker:………………………………………… 0.0

Zuriñe(tapándose la cara):¡DIOS MÍO!¡¿PERO QUE HACES ASÍ DESGENERADO?!¡TÁPATE!

Pocos minutos después, por los pasillos…

Zuriñe(completamente sonrojada):Ha sido traumatizante, espero que no vuelva a pasar.

Smoker(de morros):¿Es que no puede un hombre ducharse?

Zuriñe(más sonrojada todavía):¡Sí!¡Pero se supone que cuando sales del cuarto de baño, te pones una toalla y te tapas tus vergüenzas!¡No las vas enseñando al aire libre!

Smoker:¡CÓMO SI FUERA A SABER QUE IBAS A ABRIR LA PUERTA, NIÑATA ASQUEROSA!

Esta simplemente no contestó, desvió la mirada enfadada.

Smoker: Además,¿de que te impresionas? Cuando eras pequeña te bañabas conmigo siempre.

Zuriñe(sonrojada):Pffff…

Smoker:¿Qué quiere decir "Pffff"?

Zuriñe: Pues que me parece alucinante que a tu edad no sepas que las personas cambian, Hojara.

Smoker(irónicamente):Ah…claro, y tú ya te has convertido en una mujer,¿no?

Zuriñe(empezando a enfadarse cada vez más):¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

Smoker:¡Lo que quiero decir es que si fueras un poco más madura, te darías cuenta de que te estás comportando de una manera muy infantil!

Zuriñe:¡¿De que hablas?!¡¿Cuándo me he portado yo así?!

Smoker(irónicamente):¡Ah, no sé, es que como lo haces tan pocas veces!

Zuriñe(ya cabreadísima):¿QUÉ?!

Smoker(ídem):¡¿ME QUIERES EXPLICAR QUE NARICES TE RONDA POR LA CABEZA ÚLTIMAMENTE?!¡ME IGNORAS DE UN DÍA PARA OTRO SIN DARME SIQUIERA UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

Zuriñe:¡NO NECESITO DARTE EXPLICACIONES DE PORQUÉ ESTOY ASÍ CONTIGO!¡SI FUERAS UN POCO MÁS LISTO Y MENOS CAPULLO, TE HABRÍAS DADO CUENTA EN SEGUIDA DE CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA QUE HAY ENTRE NOSOTROS!

Smoker:¡PUES MIRA, PUEDE QUE NO SEA LISTO Y QUE SEA UN CAPULLO!¡PERO POR LO MENOS INTENTO PONER DE MI PARTE PARA ARREGLAR CONSTANTEMENTE TUS PUÑETERAS QUEJAS!

Zuriñe:¡TÚ NUNCA ARREGLAS NADA!¡SOLO EMPEORAS LA SITUACIÓN!

Hina fue por los pasillos y vio a estos dos casi con el puño alzado.

Hina: Parejita, no quiero interrumpir, pero…

Smoker y Zuriñe: Grrrrrrrrrr…(mirando a la pelirrosa)¿Eh?

Hina:¿No pensáis subir nunca a cubierta para ver que pasa?

Estos volvieron a mirarse enfadados y subieron las escaleras de mala manera.

Hina(suspirando):Ah…menudo par…

* * *

Kaoru: Entonces,¿crees que Tashigi-san te ha perdonado esa tertulia de celos?

Zoro: No lo sé, tengo que hablar con ella.

Kaoru sonrió.

Kaoru: Bueno, al menos has tenido el detalle de decírselo; buen trabajo.

Zoro:¿A que te refieres?

Kaoru(sonriendo):No has hecho como Hikaru. Él siempre suele hacer estupideces cuando se pone celoso en vez de usar las palabras.

Zoro(serio):Vaya Kaoru. Realmente eres un experto en este tipo de cosas. Me extraña que no te hayas echado novia.

Kaoru:Je,je…Sé bastante sobre esos temas porque a mi hermano le ha pasado lo mismo que a ti varias veces. Y siempre he oído los mismos lamentos.

Zoro: Hace tiempo que no me hablas así de Hikaru.

Kaoru: Así es. No hemos hablado de ese tema desde que nos conocimos.

Zoro: Ciertamente.

Estos oyeron el ruido de las hélices del helicóptero y miraron al techo.

Zoro:¿Qué es ese ruido?

Kaoru: Parece…un helicóptero.

Zoro(frunciendo el ceño):¿Un helicóptero?

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo de la habitación a toda prisa y subieron corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a cubierta y ver la enorme máquina.

Zoro:¡¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?!

Hosaki(tapándose los oídos a causa del ruido):¡No lo sé!¡Parece que nos traen algo!

Finalmente, las hélices se pararon y todo quedó en un completo silencio durante varios segundos. Todos habían salido fuera a curiosear sobre aquel inesperado suceso. De repente, una de las puertas del helicóptero se abrió y dejó caer una enorme y lujosa alfombra roja deslizándose hasta los pies de Shigeru. Los marines observaron sorprendidos.

Kankurô(sin salir de su asombro):¿Qué pasa?.¿Acaso ha venido George Bush a visitarnos?

Una cortina de humo salió de la puerta y se vio la silueta de dos personas. Una vez el humo se dispersó, se vio que eran un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad. Ambos iban vestidos lujosamente con trajes de etiqueta. Al verlos, Shigeru abrió los ojos como platos.

Hombre(cortésmente):Buenos días a todos.

Shigeru:¡TI…!

Mujer(ídem):Espero que no les causemos molestias.

Shigeru:¡TI…!

Zoro:Shigeru…¿los conoces?

Shigeru:¡¿TÍOS?!

Todos miraron a la rubia y fruncieron el ceño.

Todos:¿Tíos?

Estos miraron a la chica y sonrieron.

Mujer(acariciándola):Shigeru cariño…te volviste una linda mujer.

Hombre(besándola en la frente):Da gusto volver a verte querida sobrina.

Smoker(acercándose a ellos):Yo los he visto alguna vez en Ascanta ¿no?

La pareja miró al peliblaco y sonrió.

Hombre: Ah…sí…tú eres aquel chico que solía pasarse por casa de mi cuñada a robar sus tartas.

Smoker(sonrojado):¿Q…que?

Shigeru(mirándolo amenazadoramente):Así que eras tú quién robaba las tartas de mi madre ¿eh?

Smoker(más sonrojado todavía): Yo…yo no…

Hombre: No te cortes, si ya sé que las hacía muy buenas.

Smoker: El caso es que les he visto alguna vez señores Okawara.

Sr. Okawara: Así es. No estuvimos mucho tiempo puesto que nos mudamos a Dinamarca hace 16 años.

Sra. Okawara: Poco antes de la invasión.

Sr. Okawara: Sí…mi pobre hermano…

Estos empezaron a ponerse sentimentales y Yamsha se les acercó.

Yamsha(sonriendo dulcemente):No piensen en eso ahora. Lo importante es que su sobrina salió con vida.

Los tíos miraron al joven frunciendo el ceño y el hombre preguntó.

Sr. Okawara:¿Y tú eres…?

Yamsha(sonriendo divertido):¿Yo? El novio de su sobrina.

Estos lo miraron sorprendidos y desviaron la mirada a la rubia.

Sr. Okawara:¿Estás saliendo con este Hippie?

Yamsha:¿Hippie?0.0

Sra. Okawara(tocando la coleta del chico):Dios mío…con ese pelo tan largo…

Yamsha(de morros):Oiga señora, un respeto.¿Que problema tiene con mi pelo? Me gusta tenerlo largo.

Sra. Okawara(mirando a Shigeru):¿Pero tú no estabas prometida con el hijo mayor de los Segawa?

Yasmha(cada vez más irritado):¡Que el hijo mayor de los Segawa soy yo!

Volvieron a mirar al chico sorprendidos.

Sr. Okawara:¿Eres Yamsha?

Este asintió.

Sr. Okawara: Pero…pero hijo mío, cuanto has cambiado. Si antes llevabas el pelo más corto.

Yamsha: Señor…cuando aquello tenía 7 años.

Sr. Okawara: Oí que estabas estudiando medicina.

Yamsha: De hecho ya tengo el título. Me hice médico fijo a los 19 años.

Sr. Okawara:¿Tan joven? En ese caso no debes ser muy bueno. Seguramente seguirás teniendo el nivel de un novato.

Yamsha(empezando a enfadarse):¿Perdón? Oiga, que su sobrina se hizo fija cuando tenía 17

Sr. Okawara(presumiendo):Ya, ya, pero los Okawara siempre hemos sido genios de la medicina. No es por fardar, pero mi mujer y yo somos propietarios de importantes clínicas en América. Siempre tuvimos más mano para estas cosas que vuestra familia, sin ánimo de ofender.

Yamsha(enfadado):¡¿Me está diciendo que no tengo mano con mi trabajo?!

Shigeru(deteniéndolo):Yamsha…tranquilízate…

Sra. Okawara: Oye…ya que estás,¿podrías hacerme una liposucción de caderas?

Yamsha(irritado):¡Señora!¡Que soy médico!¡No cirujano plástico!

Sra. Okawara(disgustada):Pues vaya…nuestra familia se ha dedicado a ambas cosas.

Sr. Okawara: Siempre supe que mi hermano prometería a su hija con una familia de descendencia médica de clase media.

Yamsha:¡SE ESTÁ PASANDO!

Sr. Okawara(ignorándolo):Por cierto,¿están por aquí tus hermanos?

Tashigi: Hola señores Okawara.

Sr. Okawara:¡Tashigi Segawa!

Sra. Okawara: Que linda estás.

Tashigi: Gracias.

Sr. Okawara:¿Y el otro?¿Ten-shi-fuuma?

Todo el barco se quedó en un completo silencio.

Nejii: Ostia…es verdad.¿Dónde está Ten-shi-fu?

Ten-shi-fu:_¡ESTOY AQUÍ JODER!_

Todos:¿Uh?

El peliazul salió de debajo del helicóptero cubierto de rasguños y se acercó a ellos.

Sr. Okawara(estrechándole la mano al chico):Es un placer verte de nuevo chaval.

Ten-shi-fu(de morros):Hace unos momentos hubiera dicho lo mismo de no ser porque su helicóptero me ha aplastado.

El hombre sonrió.

Sr. Okawara:¡¿Lo ves Shigeru?! Este chico tiene carácter.¿No crees que harías mejor pareja con él que con el médico mediocre?

Ten-shi-fu y Shigeru(sonrojados):¡¿QUÉ?!

Yamsha(irritado):Vamos, no me jodas…

Zoro(sonriendo):Yamsha…¿te has picado?

Este se giró de morros.

Yamsha(de morros):¡JA!¡¿Picado?!¡¿Yo?!¡No digas chorradas Zoro!¡Si sabes perfectamente que no siento nada especial por ella!

Este se dirigió hacia la puerta y Shigeru fue tras él.

Shigeru(preocupada):¡Espera Yamsha!¡Voy contigo!

Yamsha(deteniéndola):No, no, no, no…Tú te quedas aquí con tu familia y empieza a hablar con mi hermano del matrimonio. Que según tus tíos haces mejor pareja con ÉL que CONMIGO.

Shigeru:¡PERO YAMSHA…!

Este bajó a su habitación enfadado dejando al resto algo confundidos.

Zoro:"No me lo puedo creer…Yamsha está celoso. Es la primera vez que veo esa faceta suya…"/Voy a hablar con él.

El peliverde también bajó y los tíos sonrieron.

Sr. Okawara: Bueno linda, hemos venido a pedirte un favor.

Shigeru:¿Uh?

Sra. Okawara: DJ cariño, puedes bajar.

Todos desviaron la mirada al helicóptero. De él bajó un niño de unos 12 años. Era rubio, con una gorra tipo repartidor de periódicos y un ojo de cada color. Llevaba una maleta gigante. Este se acercó a la rubia.

Shigeru: DJ…

DJ(seriamente):Hola prima.

Todos:¿Eh?

Hina: Vaya, así que al final tuvieron un hijo.

Sr. Okawara(presumiendo):Así es, les presento a DJ, quién heredará mi puesto de director clínico. Es un estudiante buenísimo, se nota que lleva la clase dentro.

Todos: Uh…¬¬

Hati(sin fiarse de las consecuencias):¿Por qué su hijo trae una maleta?

Sr. Okawara:Je,je, ahora les explico. Resulta que este año hemos abierto varias clínicas por todo Europa. Mi mujer y yo solemos estar muy ocupados y nunca tenemos tiempo de hacernos cargo del crío.

Hati:¿Y…?¬¬

Sr. Okawara: Y resulta que vamos a tener que hacer varios viajes, por lo que nuestro hijo se quedaría solo en Dinamarca. De modo que como Shigeru es su única familiar, estábamos pensando que quizá podrían ustedes…

Hati(interrumpiéndolo):¿Quieren que nos ocupemos de su hijo?

Estos dos asintieron.

Sra. Okawara: Háganos ese favor, todos somos mestizos.

Sr. Okawara: Cierto, somos una gran familia. A pesar de que a penas nos acordamos de todos ustedes, somos de la misma sangre.

Hosaki: Eso no se lo cree ni usted ¬¬

Hati: Hay que ver lo que es capaz de inventarse la gente con tal de cargarnos el marrón.

Hosaki,Hina y Smoker: Ya te digo -.-

Sr. Okawara:¿Cómo?¿No quieren encargarse de nuestro hijo?

Hosaki: Sres. Okawara, deben comprender que nosotros solo nos encargamos de los mestizos que quedaron huérfanos o abandonados poco después de la invasión Ascantana.

Hina: Así es, su hijo DJ podría irse de viaje con ustedes perfectamente.

Smoker: Y aunque quisiera entrar en nuestra tripulación no podría. Necesita una mínima instrucción como marine para poder sobrevivir a los males que nos acechan cada dos por tres.

Hati: Además, no es por parecer groseros, pero nosotros ya tenemos bastante con lo nuestro.

Smoker: Es cierto, andamos escasos de dinero. Otro tripulante más y acabaríamos en la miseria.

Sr. Okawara:Jejeje…bueno, eso no es problema, yo soy muy rico.

Este sacó un cheque y un bolígrafo.

Sr. Okawara:¿Cuánto?

Smoker: Sr. Okawara…¿No está sobornando?

Sr. Okawara: No, no…

Todos:………………………………………………………………………

Sr. Okawara: Bueno sí.

Smoker(con una gotita estilo anime):Sres. Okawara…

Sr. Okawara: Les ofrezco 2 millones de berries.

Smoker(aun con más gotitas):No es cosa del dinero…

Sr. Okawara: Está bien, 2 millones para el mantenimiento de nuestro hijo y 500.000 berries para usted.

Smoker: Hecho -.-

Todos:¡PERO BUENO!¡QUE RÁPIDO HAS CEDIDO!

Shigeru: Pero…DJ no…(mirando al chico)¿Tú quieres quedarte?

DJ(seriamente):¿Acaso me ves cara de querer quedarme?

Shigeru(con una gotita estilo anime):Eh…no.

Sr. Okawara(extendiéndole el cheque a Smoker):Bueno…aquí tiene. Cuídenlo bien.

Smoker(besando el cheque):Con un cheque de 2 millones por medio…yo cuido incluso a Gozzila.

Sra. Okawara(sonriendo):Bueno, pues nosotros ya nos vamos.

Esta se acercó a su hijo y le besó la mejilla.

Sra. Okawara: Cuídate Daniel.

Todos:¿Daniel?

Shigeru: Viene de la D y Júlian de la J, ese es su nombre completo.

Kenoske:¿Daniel Júlian?,¿Es ese su nombre?¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

DJ(amenazadoramente):¡¿A QUE TE PARTO LA CARA NIÑATO DE MIERDA?!

Kenoske:¡¿QUÉ?!¡OYE TÍO,¿DE QUE VAS?!

Estos empezaron a meterse empujones hasta que Shigeru los detuvo.

Shigeru: Quietos.

Sra. Okawara:¿Ves Daniel? Ya has hecho un amiguito.

Kenoske y DJ: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

Sr. Okawara: Adiós hijo.

Estos dos se subieron al helicóptero y en pocos segundos despegaron dejando a todos en un completo silencio.

Todos:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shigeru(rompiendo el hielo):Bueno…¿Quieres que te enseñe tu habitación?

* * *

Zoro: Vamos tío, todo esto te lo han dicho porque son unos estirados.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la habitación de los chicos sentados sobre la cama.

Yamsha(dándole un trago a una botella de sake):¿Estirados? Me han llamado médico de clase media.

Zoro(quitándole la botella):¡Joder Yamsha!¡Para ya!¡Sé que ha sido humillante, pero emborracharte no es la solución!

Yamsha(ebrio):Tú te callas. No finjas que anooooooche no hiciste lo misssssssssmo por aqueeeeeel royo con Tashigi.

Zoro:Yamsha…estás mal ¿eh?¿Cuantas botellas te has bebido desde que hemos llegado a la habitación?

Yamsha(recuperando la botella):Tresssssssss,¿y a ti que?

Zoro:¡Coño, pues que ya está bien!

Este volvió a quitarle la botella y se la tiró por la ventana haciendo que cayera al mar.

Zoro: Vamos a ver…No somos unos desesperados. Somos dos chicos con cerebro que tienen que arreglar sus problemas honradamente.

El peliazul empezó a reírse como un loco y al final miró al espadachín.

Yamsha(dándole palmaditas en los hombros):Zoro,Zoro,Zoro…los problemassss con las mujeresssssss no se pueden arreglar. Son todas muy rarasssssss…

Zoro(asustado):Yamsha…ya no sabes ni lo que estás diciendo.

Yamsha:¿Creciendo? Yo no estoy creciendo, serásssssssss tú que encogesssss…¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Zoro(desviando la mirada):Joder…si este se vuelve un alcohólico amargado me tiro por la borda.

De repente Kyouya entró en la habitación y vio la escenita del peliazul borracho perdido riéndose.

Kyouya(a Zoro):¿Pero se puede saber que coño le ha pasado a este?

Zoro:¡Y yo que sé!¡Está más borracho que Lee un día de pelea!

El moreno de las lentes suspiró y alzó la vista al techo. Se acercó al peliazul y lo apoyó sobre su hombro.

Kyouya: Ven Zoro, ayúdame a llevarlo al baño.

Zoro cargó con el otro lado del joven y lo llevaron hasta allá. Una vez dentro, Kyouya cogió el mango de la ducha y le mojó la cabeza a Yamsha para que se despejara un poco. Finalmente, el médico ya estaba sobrio de nuevo.

Kyouya:¿Estás mejor?

Yamsha(sacando la cabeza de la ducha):Sí, gracias.

Este cogió una toalla y comenzó a secarse su largo pelo. Luego se miró al espejo con la cara sucia y la camiseta empapada de alcohol.

Yamsha(mirándose al espejo):Joder…pues yo creo que más que un hippie parezco un jonky con estas pintas.

Kyouya(apoyado contra la puerta del baño):Yamsha…la inteligencia es una de tus mayores virtudes. No la desperdicies de esta forma tan tonta.

Zoro pudo ver como el peliazul se sonrojaba y Kyouya le extendió una camisa.

Kyouya: Ten, ponte esto y hecha tu uniforme a lavar.

El joven médico obedeció y pocos minutos más tarde volvieron a sentarse.

Kyouya: Desde luego, aquellos tipos daban miedo. Y eso que yo también soy rico.

Zoro(sorprendido):¿Ah sí?

Yamsha se giró al espadachín y preguntó.

Yamsha:¿Llevas tanto tiempo con nosotros y aun no lo sabías?  
El peliverde miró a Kyouya y este comenzó a explicárselo.

Kyouya(limpiándose las lentes con paño):Tanto Tamaki como Haruhi,Honey,Mori, los gemelos y yo estamos forrados de dinero. Lo que pasa es que de momento, la fortuna la tienen nuestros padres. Somos los hijos de una importante familia.

Zoro:¿Cómo de importante?

Kyouya: Nuestro padre trabaja desarrollando software y nuestra madre Yuzuha, de la que llevamos el apellido, es diseñadora de moda.

Zoro:¿En serio?

Kyouya: Así es, cuando no llevamos puesto el uniforme de la marina toda la ropa que llevamos es diseñada por ella.

Zoro:"Ahora entiendo porque Hikaru y Kaoru están tan informados respecto a la moda…"

Kyouya(suspirando):Sí…los niños mimados de mamá…En fin, pero a eso no viene el tema.

El chico de las lentes miró a Yamsha y frunció el ceño.

Kyouya:¿Cómo has podido cabrearte de ese modo?

El peliazul miró enfadado a Kiouya y contestó.

Yamsha:¡JA!¡SERÁ CULPA MÍA ENCIMA!¡ELLOS ME HAN PROVOCADO!

Kyouya: Esa familia es importante, muy importante. Llevarte bien con ellos te traería grandes beneficios Yamsha.

Zoro miró como el chico sonreía con malicia y se apartó un poco de él.

Zoro:"Este tío es un demonio…"-.-U

Kyouya se levantó y sonrió.

Kyouya(colocándose bien las lentes):En fin…yo de vosotros saldría fuera a pedir disculpas antes de que se vayan.**(Nota: Recuerden que ellos han bajado a la habitación antes de que los Okawara se marcharan, por lo que no saben si aun están en cubierta.)**

Zoro y Yamsha:¿Y eso porque?¬¬

Al preguntar aquello, el moreno de las lentes les miró amenazadoramente haciendo que estos se asustaran.

Kyouya: Os repito que es una importante familia. Como vean que no hemos sido considerados con ellos, nunca nos compensarán.

Zoro: En cierto modo…¿nos estás pidiendo que seamos corteses para que te den beneficios a ti?

Kyouya: Correcto.

Ambos chicos se miraron y suspiraron.

Zoro y Yamsha: Ni hablar, nos quedamos aquí.

Kyouya: Ya, pero es que si no salís yo os mato,¿eh?

Este dejó su libreta sobre la mesa y se acercó a ellos agarrándolos de los pelos.

Kyouya: Como se os ocurra dejarnos en ridículo delante de los Okawara os mato a los dos. Os corto en pedacitos y se los voy dando poco a poco al perro de Kiba.

Estos miraron atemorizados al chico y este volvió a sonreír con indiferencia.

Kyouya:¿Ha quedado claro?

Zoro y Yamsha (saliendo a toda prisa por la puerta):¡SÍ!

Mientras tanto…

Lee(pateando la pared):¡Ese Hosaki…!¡CABRÓN!

Lee aun seguía enfurecido por la discusión que tuvieron por María. Los gemelos estaban con él en la cocina. Hikaru suspiró.

Hikaru: Si esto te consuela Lee…te diré que a mí también me ha pasado lo mismo con el estúpido hermano de tu querido amor platónico.

Lee:¡ESO NO ME CONSUELA HIKARU!

Hikaru(desviando la mirada de él):Tienes razón, a mí tampoco me consuela saber que estoy como tú.

Kaoru: Que exagerados sois…

Hikaru:¿Uh?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño a su hermano. Lee seguía dando patadas sin hacer caso de lo que Kaoru había dicho, por lo que la conversación se debatió entre los hermanos Hitachiin.

Hikaru:¿Crees que soy exagerado?

Kaoru(suspirando):Hikaru…tanto Lee como tú deberíais pensar que esa chica y su hermano viajan por todo el mundo. La probabilidad de que nos los volvamos a encontrar es de un 50%.

Al oír aquello, Hikaru sonrió.

Hikaru: En ese caso, no volveremos a ver a Noel.

Kaoru: Es lo más probable.

Hikaru:¡Genial!(mirando a Lee) A mi me beneficia, pero creo que para Lee es una mala noticia ¿no?

Kaoru: Por eso lo digo. Lee y Hosaki no tienen razones para discutir. Simplemente se han sentido atraídos por una chava que han conocido hace menos de 24 horas y lo más seguro es que no vuelvan a verla. Discutir por eso es estúpido.

Hikaru(sonriendo):Sí, tienes razón.

Hikaru se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas y suspiró.

Hikaru(sonriendo):Además, contrariamente a Lee y Hosaki, yo no creo en el amor a primera vista.

Al decir aquello Kaoru lo miró frunciendo el ceño y este se percató.

Hikaru:¿Qué?

Kaoru:¿No crees en el amor a primera vista?

Hikaru: Pues…no.

Kaoru miró al techo y suspiró.

Kaoru:¿Y que me dices de la vez que conociste a Zuriñe?¿Eso no fue amor a primera vista?

Hikaru:¿Eh?

Kaoru: Tú te has sentido atraído por Zuri-chan desde que la conociste.

Hikaru amplió su mueca confusa y de repente comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Hikaru:¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Cuando conocí a Zuriñe tenía 3 años…

Kaoru: Pero no me niegues que incluso a esa edad sentías curiosidad por ella.

Hikaru:¿Curiosidad?

_FLASH BACK_

_Hace 13 años…_

_Hikaru niño:¡KAORU!¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!_

_El pequeño se encontraba buscando a su hermano por el pueblo. Los hijos de la familia Hitachiin acababan de llegar a Ascanta. Vivían solos ya que sus padres estaban en un importante viaje de negocios, la única persona que les cuidaba era una criada. Pero eran demasiados hermanos para que una sola persona pudiera ocuparse de todos. Hikaru aún no conocía bien Ascanta, a pesar de haber nacido allí, poco después se trasladó a Rusia, y ahora estaba de vuelta. Por aquel entonces__, él y su hermano estaban completamente aislados. No tenían amigos ya que según ellos todos menos él y Kaoru eran idiotas. Y ahora que este había perdido en el pueblo a su hermano estaba completamente solo._

_Hikaru niño: Kaoru _

_El niño estuvo buscando por un buen rato a Kaoru por distintos sitios de Ascanta. Finalmente, se dio por vencido y se dejó caer sobre la hierba al lado de unos arbustos._

_Hikaru niño: Esto es inútil._

_Estuvo varios minutos tumbado sobre el césped cuando escuchó una voz._

_¿?:¡ZORO!¡DEJA DE COMERTE MI SANDWICH!_

_Hikaru(abriendo un ojo):¿Uh?_

_El pelirrojo se incorporó y miró tras los arbustos. Al asomar la cabeza vio que estaba frente a un enorme jardín lleno de "sakuras". Un poco más lejos se encontraba una niña pequeña regañando a alguien, aunque no pudo ver muy bien quién era. Este miró al césped del jardín. Sobre él había muchísimos trastos de niña tirados por el suelo. _

_Hikaru(haciendo una mueca):Que asco, juguetes de niña._

_Pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención. A unos centímetros de él se encontraba un peine bastante llamativo y con pinta de ser caro._

_Hikaru niño: Ese peine…lo he visto en alguna parte…creo que lo tenía mi madre en Moscú._

_Lo observó durante segundos y entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a sus padres. Hikaru sintió la necesidad de querer estar con ellos, por eso tuvo la tentación de coger el peine que estaba tirado en el suelo ya que le recordaba a su madre._

_Se acercó a él poco a poco y extendió la mano hasta que…_

_¿?:¡EH TÚ!¡¿QUÉ HACES?!_

_Hikaru niño:¿Uh?_

_Este alzó la vista y vio a la niña frente a él muy seria._

_Niña: No toques mis cosas._

_Hikaru la miró atentamente y sonrió divertido. Este cogió el peine y salió corriendo._

_Niña:¡EH!_

_La pequeña también salió tras él para darle alcance._

_Niña:¡DEVUELVEMELO!_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Kaoru(sonriendo):Le quitaste un peine que valía millones de berries. No me extraña que se enfadara contigo.

Hikaru: Jajajaja, es cierto. Pero solo fue eso. No fue amor a primera vista, es más, ni siquiera sentí curiosidad por ella. Solo quería su cepillo.

Kaoru: Ya, pero yo sé que en el fondo te gustó.

Hikaru:¿Y eso?

Kaoru: Porque cuando llegué yo, ya te habías empezado a hablar con ella abiertamente. Y te recuerdo que eras muy insociable.

Hikaru desvió la mirada y se sonrojó un poco.

Hikaru: Bueno…jejeje…

Yamsha: Hola chavales…

Zoro y Yamsha entraron en la cocina y los Hitachiin sonrieron con malicia.

Gemelos:¿Qué tal tu depresión Yamsha?

Yamsha: Eh gemelitos, no me toquéis más las narices ¿vale? Bastante jodido estoy ya como para tener que aguantaros.

Estos dejaron de sonreír y miraron al peliazul apenados.

Hikaru:Gomenasai…

Kaoru: No teníamos ni idea de que te afectaría tanto.

Yamsha(sirviéndose una taza de café):Es igual, de momento solo quiero estar tranquilo…

Este se sentó en la mesa junto a los gemelos. Zoro en cambio, observaba a Lee metiendo patadas contra la pared.

Lee(golpeando fuertemente el muro):Grrrrr…

Zoro: Lee…te vas a cargar la pared ¬¬

Ten-shi-fu:Yamsha…

Todos se giraron y vieron a Ten-shi-fu apoyado en ella.

Ten-shi-fu: Tu "primo" quiere conocerte.

Yamsha(frunciendo el ceño):¿Mi primo?

Zoro(ídem):¿Qué primo?

Ten-shi-fu: ¿No lo sabes? El primo de Shigeru viajará con nosotros a partir de ahora.

Zoro y Yamsha:¡¿EEEEHHH?!

Ten-shi-fu(frunciendo el ceño):¿No os lo había dicho Kyouya?

Estos se quedaron pensativos y llegaron a una sola conclusión.

Zoro y Yamsha:¡CLARO!

Yamsha: Kyouya no quería que saliésemos a disculparnos con los Okawara.

Zoro: Quería que fuésemos a recibir a un Okawara.

Estos se miraron el uno al otro y dijeron al mismo tiempo…

Zoro y Yamsha: Ese tío es un aprovechado ¬¬

Yamsha(poniéndose en pie):Yo vuelvo a la habitación.

El peliazul se dispuso a salir, pero justo cuando iba a llegar a cuarto se encontró con Shigeru.

Shigeru(sonriendo):¿Estás más tranquilo?

Yamsha:¿Uh?

Este desvió la mirada molesto y contestó.

Yamsha: Ya estaba tranquilo antes.

Shigeru(irónicamente):No me digas…¬¬

* * *

Tashigi: Ese primo de Shigeru es bastante maduro, no tiene nada que ver con Kenoske.

Zuriñe: Sí y además es un niño muy tierno ¿no crees?

Ambas chicas se dirigían por el pasillo.

Zuriñe: Seguro que cuando sea mayor estará muy bueno.

Tashigi(con una gotita estilo anime):Zuriñe...¿se puede saber que se te está pasando por la cabeza?¬¬

Zuriñe:¿A mí? Nada ¡jajajaja! Solo bromeaba.

Tashigi(sonriendo):Ah…

* * *

Zoro se dirigía por el otro lado del pasillo, pero alguien le seguía. Este se giró molesto y vio a Ten-shi-fu.

Zoro(molesto):¿Quieres dejar de perseguirme?

Al oír eso el peliazul hizo una mueca.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Qué te hace pensar que te estoy siguiendo? Solo voy a la habitación para hablar con mi hermano, está muy cabreado.

Zoro(sonriendo con malicia):Sí, y todo por tu culpa.

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿MÍA?!

Zoro: Así es. Yamsha se ha puesto furioso cuando los Okawara han mencionado que tú y Shigeru haríais buena pareja.

Ten-shi-fu(ampliando su mueca):¿Me ves capaz de salir con esa?¡Shigeru está loca!¡No me pega nada!

Zoro:¿Uh?¬¬

Ten-shi-fu(molesto)¿Qué?  
Zoro: Nada, es solo que no entiendo porque estamos hablando tan abiertamente tú y yo.

El peliazul hizo otra mueca algo diferente a la de antes y contestó.

Ten-shi-fu: Tienes razón, es estúpido comunicarse con un marimo como tú.

Zoro:¡¿MARIMO?!¡FIJATE QUIÉN FUE A HABLAR CEJAS ENCRESPADAS!

Ten-shi-fu(frunciendo el ceño):¿Qué?

Zoro:¿Eh?

Zoro reaccionó. La única persona que le había llamado marimo hasta aquel momento era Sanji, por pensó que estaba discutiendo con él en vez de con Ten-shi-fu. Zoro desvió la mirada, se acordaba de todos sus nakamas inconscientemente.

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo divertido):¿Por qué me has llamado eso? Mis cejas no están encrespadas, al menos que yo sepa.

Zoro: No, me he confundido. Agh…es igual.

Zoro se giró y siguió caminando hasta la habitación junto a Ten-shi-fu. Estos dos vieron a Yamsha y Shigeru hablando.

Zoro:¡Chicos!

Yamsha y Shigeru:¿Uh?

Ten-shi-fu: Hola :D

Luego también se acercaron Zuriñe y desvió la mirada rápidamente de la espadachina.

Yamsha:¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?

Tashigi: Hemos venido a ver que tal estabas Yamsha.

Ten-shi-fu: Sí, ¡Yo también! :D

Yamsha:¿Pero en que idioma tengo que deciros que estoy bien?

Ten-shi-fu:¿Puedes decirlo en Chino? :D

Yamsha: No. ¬¬

Ten-shi-fu: Pues vaya. -.-

Neji:¡Ten-shi-fu!

Ten-shi-fu(frunciendo el ceño):¿Uh?

Neji se acercó corriendo hasta el chico y suspiró.

Neji:¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que habíamos quedado en entrenar juntos.

Ten-shi-fu: Ah sí, pero es que antes quería ver como estaba Yamsha.

El moreno frunció el ceño y agarró a su compañero del brazo.

Neji: Pues ya lo has visto, venga, vámonos.

Ten-shi-fu: Pero Neji espera un poco…

¿?:¿Eres Yamsha?

Todos:¿Uh?

Todos se giraron y vieron a DJ. Este se acercó al peliazul con indiferencia y lo miró atentamente. Yamsha empezó a sentirse molesto.

Yamsha:Shigeru…¿quién es este?

Shigeru: Es mi primo pequeño. Mis tíos me han pedido que cuide de él mientras están en un viaje de negocios…Se llama DJ.

Tashigi: Es tan tierno…

Zuriñe: Es adorable…

El médico volvió la vista al chico el cual seguía observándole.

DJ:¿Eres tú el prometido de mi prima?

El peliazul lo miró dudando y contestó.

Yamsha: Sí…así es,¿por qué?

El niño desvió la mirada decepcionado y suspiró.

DJ: Yo me esperaba algo más…Lo cierto es que no eres nada del otro mundo.

Yamsha(con una venita de irritación e intentando contener su ira):Siento decepcionarte niño.

DJ:¿Y cuando piensas casarte con ella? Eres un lento.

Yamsha contestó irritado.

Yamsha: DJ, es que de momento no ha pasado nada entre nosotros.

Este miró a Shigeru y dijo.

Yamsha: A mí tu prima y Shigeru no te ofendas, me atrae sexsualmente lo mismo que un oso hormiguero.

Shigeru(con una venita de irritación):Vaya Yamsha, muchas gracias…

Yamsha: Te he dicho que no te ofendieras -.-

Mientras estos dos hablaban, Zoro vio algo que le extrañó en la mirada del pequeño y se acercó a él. Entonces vio que era lo que le extrañaba y sonrió.

Zoro: Vaya, tienes un ojo azul y otro rojo. Que curioso…

El rubio lo miró molesto y contestó.

DJ:¡UN RESPETO PIRATILLA ASQUEROSO!¡TENGO CADA OJO DE UN COLOR DISTINTO PORQUE NACÍ ASÍ!¡ACASO ME METO YO CON EL COLOR DE TU PELO?!

Zoro(con una gotita estilo anime):Pero si yo he dicho que sea malo…

Ten-shi-fu comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Ten-shi-fu:¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!¡ESTE CRÍO ES DE LOS MÍOS!

El chico miró furioso al peliazul y le gritó enfadado.

DJ:¡Y TÚ CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDO!¡ANTES MUERTO QUE SER COMO TÚ!

Al decir aquello, Ten-shi-fu dejó de sonreír e intentó abalanzarse sobre el niño, pero no pudo ya que Neji le sujetó.

Ten-shi-fu(siendo sujetado por Neji):¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ MOCOSO INSOLENTE?!

Neji:¡TEN-SHI-FUUMA!¡CÁLMATE!

Ten-shi-fu:¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME!¡ESE NIÑO MERECE SER CASTIGADO!

Mientras estos miraban la escenita que el peliazul estaba montando, Zuriñe se volvió a DJ.

Zuriñe: Oye DJ, antes has llamado a Zoro "piratilla asqueroso"

El chico miró a la castaña y contestó.

DJ: Así es,¿algún problema con eso?

Zuriñe:¿Cómo sabes que Zoro es un pirata?

Al preguntar aquello todos volvieron la mirada a Zuriñe y el pequeño.

DJ(sonriendo):Ja, como si no supiera quién es Roronoa Zoro. Las noticias vuelan en familias tan importantes como la mía.

Zuriñe: Ah, ya entiendo.

DJ: Pero podéis estar tranquilos, ese tipo no me intimida para nada. Es más, me parece penoso…

Zoro: Oye mocoso, estoy aquí.

DJ(pasando de sus palabras):Tengo hambre,¿aquí cuando se come?

Shigeru: Pues…tendrás que esperar un poco DJ. Acabamos de desayunar.

DJ:¡¿EH?!

Ten-shi-fu(haciéndole burla):Te aguantas mocoso, aquí hasta las 14:30 no se come.

DJ: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

Ten-shi-fu: Venga Neji, vamos a entrenar.

Neji: Sí.

Shigeru: Yamsha,¿puedes venir un momento a enfermería? Necesito que me ayudes con la revisión médica de DJ.

Yamsha:¿Uh? Claro.

El pasillo se fue despejando dejando solos a Zoro,Tashigi y Zuriñe. Ambos espadachines se miraban fijamente el uno al otro y Zuriñe sintió que estaba en una situación incómoda.

Zuriñe: Eh…yo tengo que ir a…uh…es igual. Me marcho, seguramente tendréis mucho de que hablar.

Esta subió a cubierta y por fin Zoro y Tashigi pudieron quedarse a solas. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio puesto que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Zoro alzó la vista.

Zoro: Creo que yo también subiré a cubierta.

Este se dispuso a marcharse, pero…

Tashigi:¡Zoro!

Justo al pronunciar aquel nombre, el joven se detuvo y se volvió a ella.

Zoro(un poco cortado):¿Sí?

La espadachina lo miró varios segundos y consiguió preguntar.

Tashigi:¿Estás bien?

Este frunció el ceño.

Zoro:¿Yo? Sí…

Tashigi(ídem):Estás…¿seguro?

Zoro suspiró y le dedicó media sonrisa.

Zoro:Tashigi,¿a que viene esto?

La joven no le quitó la vista de encima, lo que hizo Zoro se pusiera aun más nervioso.

Zoro(un poco sonrojado):¿Qué?

Esta suspiró y contestó.

Tashigi: Nada, es solo que…esta noche no has dormido bien ¿no?

Zoro:¿Eh?

Tashigi se le acercó y acarició sus pómulos suavemente.

Tashigi: Tienes muchas ojeras.

Zoro:¿Ojeras?/"Lo cierto es que me he pasado la noche en vela pensando en lo de ayer…supuse que tendría ojeras, pero no tan visibles…"

Esta sonrió y se acercó al espadachín plantándole un dulce beso en la mejilla. Este frunció el ceño y la miró confuso.

Tashigi(sonriendo):Últimamente no te ciñes demasiado a tu hobby de dormir. Échate un rato.

Zoro sonrió de forma dulce, cosa que no era habitual en él.

Zoro: Sí.

Esta se fue alejando hasta que Zoro la llamó.

Zoro:Tashigi.

La chica se giró y este volvió a dedicarle la misma sonrisa.

Zoro: Lo siento.

Tashigi volvió a acercarse a él, le dio otro corto beso en la boca y le abrazó.

Tashigi(sonriendo):No tienes que disculparte, no has hecho nada malo.

Zoro(sin soltarse de su abrazo):Aun así…me he comportado como un crío.

Tashigi: No digas eso…tendría que haberte tomado más en serio anoche. No debería haberme burlado de ti.

El peliverde sonrió complacido. Claramente habían dado el tema por zanjado. Este finalmente se separó de su abrazo delicadamente y contestó.

Zoro(sonriendo):Creo que tienes razón, lo mejor será que duerma un rato.

Tashigi(ídem):Sí. Te despertaré a la hora de comer.

Zoro(alejándose):Gracias, te quiero ^.^

Tashigi: Y yo ^///^

Mientras, en enfermería…

Shigeru(dejándose caer sobre la camilla):Ufffff…estoy rendida.

Yamsha no contestó, simplemente dio un gruñido como respuesta. La rubia frunció el ceño.

Shigeru: Tierra llamando a prometido enfadado,¿estás ahí? ¬¬

Pero este tampoco contestó, de modo que ella empezó a bromear.

Shigeru(sonriendo pícaramente):Ven aquí, que voy a hacer de ti un hombre.

Este la miró de morros como un niño y contestó.

Yamsha(de morros):Déjame ya, pesada.

Shigeru(ídem):Oye…solo quiero animarte. Desagradecido.

Yamsha: Cállate niñata.

Shigeru le sacó la lengua como gesto de burla y este desvió la mirada molesto. La rubia se incorporó y se puso frente a él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Shigeru:¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan estirado?¬¬

Yamsha(tranquilamente):Porque es mi forma de ser ¬¬ No todos somos tan entusiastas como tú ¿sabes?

Shigeru: No hace falta que me lo digas, solo con verte a ti ya lo veo todo.

Este siguió con las medicinas y Shigeru una mueca.

Shigeru(quejándose):Jo…Yamsha…¿dónde está tu lado divertido?,¿Nunca has hecho nada "alocado" en tu vida?

Yamsha: No, y soy feliz de esta manera.

Shigeur:Grrrr…es que no sé…eres tan…"planificador…". Podrías hacer algo espontáneo de vez en cuando,¿no crees?

Este dejó las medicinas sobre la mesa de un fuerte golpe y se giró a la chica para contestarla.

Yamsha:¿Quieres oír algo espontáneo? Mira, hace una hora me he emborrachado por culpa de tus tíos. Y no tenía intención de vomitar sobre la moqueta pero de repente ZAS, lo hice.

Al escuchar aquello la chica hizo una mueca y contestó.

Shigeru: Me refiero a que hagas algo espontáneo mientras tengas control sobre ti mismo hombre ¬¬

Yamsha:Shigeru…déjame en paz ¿vale? Hoy no estoy de humor para aguantar tus quejas.

Shigeru se puso de morros y le dio la espalda al chico, pero este ignoró su comportamiento y le preguntó.

Yamsha: Oye…¿me pasas las muestras de sangre que le he hecho a tu hermano?

Shigeru(molesta):Claro, después de todo para eso soy tu novia ¿no? Para pasarte estúpidas muestras de sangre sin que haya pasión en nuestra relación, sin amor, sin cariño, sin…

Yamsha(interrumpiéndola):Pásame las putas muestras de una vez.

Esta lo miró de muy mala manera pero obedeció. Se acercó al cajón y lo abrió.

Shigeru(molesta):Yamsha, aquí no hay nada.

Yamsha: Mira en la tiradera de abajo, creo que las guardé ahí.

Esta bajó a la de abajo y la abrió, pero…

Shigeru(frunciendo el ceño):¿Qué es esto?

Yamsha(ídem):¿Uh?,¿El que?

Este se acercó y vio que en la tiradera había un montón de botellas de alcohol. Vozca, vino, tequila, cerveza…etc.

Shigeru:¿Pero quién demonios ha guardado eso ahí?

Yamsha se quedó meditando unos segundos y contestó.

Yamsha:¡Ah, es verdad!¡Ya no me acordaba!

Shigeru:¿Uh?

_FLASH BACK _

_Hace unas semanas…_

_Smoker(completamente ebrio):¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!¡PORRRRRRRR FIN LO HEMOS LOGRADO!¡HEMOS SALIDO DE VENECIAAAAA Y SE ACABÓ EL VER A MI ESTÚPIDO PADRE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

_Hati: Creo que has bebido más de la cuenta ¿no? ¬¬_

_Hina: Además,¿Qué tienes en contra de tu pobre padre?_

_Smoker(tapándole la boca):Shhhh,shhhhh,shhhhhhh…El cabrón me metió en un psiquiátrico._

_Hina:Smoker…lo hizo por tu bien._

_Smoker:¡NOOOOOO!¡LO HIZO PORQUE ME ODIABA!¡Y NO VAMOSSSSSSSSSSSA DISSSSSCUTIRLO MÁSSSSSSSSS!_

_Hina(desviando la mirada de él):Eres idiota._

_Smoker se puso frente a Hina sentado sobre la mesa y dijo…._

_Smoker: Haber…vamosssss a debatir porque me dejaste. _

_Hina:¿Eh?_

_Smoker:¡¿POR QUÉ CORTASTE CONMIGO HINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!_

_Hina: Tú estás fatal…¬¬_

_Smoker:¡¿ESSSSSSSSS POR MI PELO?!¡¿NO TE GUSTA EL COLOOOOOR?!¡PORQUE SI QUIERES PUEDO TEÑIRME!_

_Hina(cabreada):¡NO QUIERO QUE TE TIÑAS IDIOTA!¡NO PIENSO VOLVER CONTIGO!¡TE ODIO!_

_El capitán lo miró sollozando y luego salió un mar de lágrimas. Este se abalanzó sobre Akira._

_Smoker(abrazando al chico):¡AKIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!¡¿POR QUÉ TU PRIMA NO ME QUIEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!_

_El rubio hizo una mueca._

_Akira(intentando soltarse de él):__¡¿Y encima lo pregunta?!¡Solo con ver el estado en el que estás se le quitan las ganas de estar contigo a cualquiera!_

_Este empujó a Akira contra la pared y se echó a llorar en una esquina._

_Smoker:¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!¡¿PERO QUE OS PASA HOY A TODOSSSSSSSSSS?!¡ZURIÑE NO QUIERE HABLAR CONMIGO!¡HINA DICE QUE ME ODIAAAAAAAAAAA!¡Y AKIRA DICE QUE NADIE QUIERE ESTAR CONMIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¡SOYS MUY MALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_De lejos, Zoro y Hideaki observaban al capitán._

_Zoro: Si que le pone dramatismo…¬¬_

_Hideaki: Como siga así acabará dejándonos la despensa de licores vacía. Y yo no quiero comprar más alcohol, en navidades está muy caro ¬¬_

_Zoro: Es cierto, y si yo no bebo alcohol, no soy persona. Lo mejor será esconder todas las botellas en algún sitio ¿no? _

_Hideaki: Debemos meditarlo con cuidado._

_Zoro: Piensa,¿Cuál es el sitio por el que Smoker no pasaría ni muerto?_

_Ambos chicos se miraron y contestaron._

_Zoro y Hideaki(sonriéndose el uno al otro):Enfermería._

* * *

_Yamsha:¿Qué?,¿Qué os guarde la bebida?_

_Hideaki: Es que si no Smoker va a beberse todo._

_Zoro: Y yo quiero que sobre un poco._

_Hideaki:Onegai Yamsha-kun, guárdanos las botellas._

_Zoro y Hideaki(con carita de niños):Please… _

_Yamsha: Está bien…pero si las pillan yo no quiero saber nada U.U_

_Zoro(contento):¡Genial!_

_Zoro y Hideaki se aceraron al espacioso armario y se arrodillaron con las botellas._

_Hideaki: Te las guardamos en la tiradera de abajo ¿vale?_

_Yamsha: Vale…_

_Estos sonrieron contentos._

_Zoro y Hideaki:Arigato,Y__amsha-kun ^.^_

_FIN DEL FLAH BACK_

Shigeru: Ah, ya veo…te lo pidieron Zoro y Hideaki.

Yamsha: Sí, por lo menos hasta que celebremos la navidad.

Shigeru: Uh, ya veo.

Estos se quedaron observando las botellas un buen rato.

Shigeru: Lo cierto es que hay muy buenos licores…

Yamsha: Sí.

Hubo otro largo y silencio hasta que…

Yamsha:¿Y si bebemos un poco?

Shigeru(sonriendo):¡Buena idea!

* * *

Hikaru(bostezando):Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…me aburro.

Kaoru: En días como estos nunca hay nada que hacer.

Zuriñe, Lee y los Hitachiin se encontraban en cubierta completamente aburridos.

Lee(medio dormido a causa del aburrimiento):Cada vez que estamos en alta mar no podemos hacer nada.

Zuriñe(ídem):Sí…

Estos miraban como los demás marines se dedicaban a trabajar, pero aun así, ver eso no era divertido.

Hikaru:¿Cogemos el portátil y navegamos un rato por internet?

Zuriñe: Dudo mucho que haya conexión. Recuerda que estamos en medio del océano.

Hikaru: Es cierto…no me había dado cuenta.

Kaoru: La televisión funciona, pero no se ve bien porque la antena no capta adecuadamente la señal de la parabólica.

Hubo otro momento de silencio y Hikaru empezó a tirarse de los pelos.

Hikaru:¡Esto es una mierda!¡¿No hay nada que hacer en este barco?!

Zuriñe, Kaoru y Lee: No.

Hikaru:¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kaoru(mirando las escaleras que bajaban a los pasillos):Eh chicos, mirad eso.

Zuriñe, Lee y Hikaru:¿Uh?

DJ fue estaba subiendo por las escaleras y mirando cada rincón de su nuevo hogar.

Kaoru: Es el niño nuevo.

Lee(sonriendo divertido):¿Por qué inspecciona el barco de esa manera?

Hikaru(ídem):Parece un perro rastreando algo.

El chico dejó de mirar y se fue alejando.

Kaoru:¿Qué está haciendo ahora?

Hikaru: Creo que se dirige a la cocina.

Zuriñe: Pero si…en la cocina ahora no hay nadie.

Vieron que el chico entró dentro y Zuriñe se levantó.

Zuriñe: Voy a ver que hace.

Esta se dirigió a la cocina y vio al chico estaba rebuscando en los armarios.

Zuriñe:¿Qué estás haciendo?

DJ:¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!¡NADA!

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

La castaña se acercó a él y se percató de que estaba intentando coger patatas fritas.

Zuriñe(sonriendo):Vaya…por lo que veo eres bastante desobediente.¿No te dijeron que aquí no se comía hasta las 14:30?

DJ: Joooooo…pero tengo hambre.¡Y en casa podía comer cuando yo quisiera!

Zuriñe(arrebatándole la bolsa de patatas):Ya, pero esta no es tu casa. Y aquí no se come cuando te da la gana, hay que esperar a la hora que toque.

DJ:¡NO ES JUSTO!¡TENGO HAMBRE!

La teniente se agachó a la altura del chico y le dijo.

Zuriñe:¿Sabes cuanta comida hay aquí?

DJ comprobó que los armarios estaban llenos de comida y protestó.

DJ:¡HAY MUCHÍSIMA!¡TENÉIS DE SOBRA!

Zuriñe(sonriendo):Pues estás equivocado. Desde el punto de vista de una sola persona parece que la despensa está llena. Pero aquí hay comida para 40 personas y 2 animales.

DJ:¿40?

Zuriñe: Así es.

Este la miró curioso y ella dijo…

Zuriñe: Toda la comida que ves ahí no nos durará más de 3 días. Aunque parezca inacabable, es muy escasa.

El joven desvió la mirada al armario y lo cerró apenado.

Zuriñe(sonriendo):Eres un buen chico.

DJ: Uh…

Zuriñe(dándole algo a la mano):Toma.

DJ:¿Eh?

Este le extendió la mano y recibió una galleta. La castaña sonrió.

Zuriñe: No es mucho, pero al menos podrás comer algo ^.^

Zuriñe salió por la puerta de la cocina y DJ contempló como se marchaba. El niño se sonrojó muchísimo y dijo en voz baja…

DJ(sonrojado):Gracias…mi princesa…

Mientras, fuera…

Hikaru:¿Qué has estado haciendo?¬¬

Zuriñe: Tenía hambre y le he dado una galleta.

Kaoru: Vaya, espero que no coja más.

Zuriñe: Descuida, se me da bien convencer a los niños.

Finalmente llegó la hora de comer. Todos observaban asustados al nuevo tripulante ya que este había cambiado su testarudez por un carácter amigable y educado. Aunque solo se comportaba así con una persona.

DJ(sonriendo de manera caballerosa):Zuriñe hime…¿quieres un poco más de té? **(Nota: Hime es princesa en japonés)**

Zuriñe(con una gotita estilo manga):Esto…gracias DJ.

Esta le extendió el vaso y el niño le hizo algo parecido a una reverencia antes de servirle la bebida. El resto de los mestizos miraban asombrados.

Zoro(susurrándole a Smoker):¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese chaval?

Smoker(ídem):No tengo ni idea. Es como si de repente se hubiera vuelto un mayordomo para Zuri-chan o algo así.

DJ contemplaba como la castaña daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza. Esta se dio cuenta y contestó molesta.

Zuriñe(agobiada):¿Tienes algún problema?

El rubio negó con la cabeza y sonrió para luego poder decir…

DJ: Eres tan hermosa.

Todos:¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! 0.0

DJ: Tu belleza me fascina Zuriñe.

Todos:¿Belleza? 0.0U

Zuriñe dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa de muy mala manera e hizo una mueca.

Zuriñe: Oye chaval,¿se puede saber que narices pasa contigo? Desde que te he dado esa puñetera galleta no has parado de sobarme.

DJ(sonriendo):¿Acaso está mal que un hombre se porte de forma educada con la mujer a la que ama?

Todos:¡¿MUJER A LA QUE AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!0.0U

Zuriñe:¡¿DE DONDE HAS SACADO ESO?! Ò.Ó

Este se acercó a ella y le extendió una rosa roja.

DJ: Zuriñe hime…creo que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Zuriñe(haciendo una mueca):¿QUÉ?

DJ: Por favor, acepta esta rosa como muestra de mi amor por ti y se mi novia.

La castaña tomó la rosa y la arrojó por la ventana. Este se dejó caer al suelo de la impresión y contestó entre sollozos.

DJ:¡¿POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESO?!

Zuriñe(cabreada):¡¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE QUIERO SER LA NOVIA DE UN MOCOSO COMO TÚ?!

DJ(dejando caer una lágrimas):¿Acaso importa la diferencia de edad?¿No crees que el amor no entiende de edades?

Zuriñe:¡ODIO A LOS MOCOSOS PLASTAS COMO TÚ!¡DEJA DE TOCARME LAS NARICES!

Este dejó de sollozar y sonrió.

DJ:¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MI ZURIÑE!¡TIENES UN CARÁCTER TAN DURO Y TAN LINDO!

Zuriñe(sobresaltada):¡¿QUÉ DICES?!

DJ:¡ESA ES TU FORMA DE EXPRESAR LO MUCHO QE ME QUIERES!¡ERES DE ESE TIPO DE CHICAS QUE GOLPEAN A LA PERSONA AMADA PARA MOSTRARSE FUERTES ANTE ELLA!

Este le tendió un látigo a Zuriñe (solo dios sabe de donde lo habría sacado XD) y tumbó en el suelo boca abajo.

DJ:¡SÍ MI AMOR!¡GOLPÉAME!¡MUESTRAME CUANTO ME DESEAS MEDIANTE TUS LATIGAZOS!

Todos(observando de lejos):Este crío es sadomasoquista…0.0

Zoro(pensando en Shigeru):Me recuerda vagamente a alguien…

Choji: Sí, a mí también. Tiene los mismos gustos suicidas que su prima con Yamsha.

Tashigi: Por cierto chicos…

Estos giraron la vista a la peliazul la cual preguntó.

Tashigi:¿Dónde están Shigeru y Yamsha?

Los mestizos miraron de nuevo la mesa y se dieron cuenta de que faltaban ellos ya que sus platos estaban aun intactos.

Todos: Es verdad,¿Dónde están?

Mientras, en enfermería Yamsha y Shigeru se habían bebido todas las botellas de alcohol que había en la tiradera y ambos estaban completamente borrachos.

Shigeru(completamente ebria):Bueno…¿qué tal te sientes ahora?

Yamsha(ídem):Regular………………………………………………………………………Pffffffffffffffffffff…¡JIJIJIIJIJIJIJI!

Este empezó a reírse sin saber porque, Shigeru contrariamente a su caso, estaba completamente seria.

Yamsha: Es que…jijijiji…te estoy empezando a ver un puntito sexy ¿sabes?

Shigeru:¿Uuuuuh?¬¬

Yamsha: Con el pelo un poco más largo estarías perfecta.

Esta desvió la vista y soltó un bufido.

Shigeru: Pues a mí no solo no me gustas, si no que además me caes mal.

Yamsha(sonriendo):¿Qué yo te caigo mal?

Shigeru: Antes me llamaste "oso hormiguero"…

Este abrió los ojos de par en par y contestó divertido.

Yamsha(sirviéndose otro vaso de tequila):Pero…pero que rencorosas sois las tías. Es que estáis siempre "dale que te pego" ahí con la centrifugadora. Cuando uno menos se lo espera…ZASCA.

Shigeru(seriamente):Pues peores sois los hombres…que os queréis parecer a nosotras y cogéis solo lo malo. Luego así sois, superficiales, amanerados y celosos.

Yamsha(sonriendo desafiante):Un momento que la "prostituta" está poniéndose filosófica.

Esta se incorporó y miró a Yamsha de manera intimidante aunque este siguió riéndose de dios sabe que XD

Shigeru(mirándolo de forma amenazadora):¿Qué me has llamado?

Yamsha:Jijijijijiji…prostituta. Es un oficio muy digno.¡Haber…!

Este dejó la botella sobre el suelo y sonrió.

Yamsha:¡Empieza a quitarte la ropa!

Shigeru: Mira chaval…me voy porque si no te voy a dar un guantazo que te bajar la regla.

Yamsha(tirado en el suelo):¡¡¡Jajajajajajajajaja!!!

La rubia se levantó del suelo molesta y Yamsha se incorporó para ir tras ella.

Yamsha(siguiéndola aun sonriente):Oye, oye, oye un momento, se supone que tú y yo íbamos a acostarnos un día de estos pfffffffffff JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Shigeru(enfadada):¡Pues ya no lo hacemos, no me apetece!¡¿Ves?!¡Ya somos como una pareja NORMAL!

Esta se metió en el cuarto de baño y dejó a Yamsha frente a la puerta. Este volvió a sonreír y dijo apoyando su mejilla contra a puerta…

Yamsha:Shigeru…que con una puerta de por medio yo no te puedo sates…satisfa…¿Satisfacer?

Shigeru(desde el cuarto de baño):_¡YA NO QUIERO HACER EL AMOR CONTIGO!_

Yamsha(insistiendo alegremente):Que si tonta que te va a gustar, venga abre.

Shigeru:_¡NO!_

Yamsha:¡ABRE CHERRY!¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Toc,Toc

La puerta sonó y el peliazul se dirigió a ella para abrirla. Estaba tan ebrio que apenas pudo distinguir el manillar, pero al final lo consiguió. En la entrada se encontraban Ten-shi-fu y Tashigi cruzados de brazos y completamente serios. Yamsha sonrió divertido y se abalanzó sobre ellos para darles un enorme abrazo.

Yamsha:¡HOLA HERMANITOS!

Ten-shi-fu(sin corresponder a su abrazo):¿Se puede saber que coño estás haciendo?

Yamsha:¿Eh?

Tashigi(ídem):¿Por qué demonios estás borracho?

Este amplió su sonrisa y contestó.

Yamsha: Pues nada, resulta que Shigeru y yo hemos encontrado estas botellas en la tiradera de abajo…y bueno, pensamos que tirarlas iba a ser un desperdicio.

En eso se abrió la puerta del baño y salió Shigeru en camisón totalmente provocadora.

Shigeru(con una mirada lasciva):Venga loco, que te perdono…Ven aquí que te voy a hacer un hombre.

Yamsha:¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Shigeru:¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Estos empezaron a reírse mientras los dos peliazules los miraban con una mueca de desagrado.

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿Pero que demonios os ha pasado para que estéis así?!

Yamsha: Mira Ten-shi-fuuma, déjame en paz ¿eh? Ya soy mayorcito y no tienes porque estar todo el día encima de mí. Es más, eres tú quién necesita una niñera para que te controle constantemente cuando peleas con Zoro.

Tashigi(molesta):Yamsha, eso ha sido cruel.

Yamsha: Y tú Tashigi cállate.¿En que quedamos coño?¿De parte de quién estás?¿De Zoro o de tu hermano?

Tashigi: Estás tan pedo que no sabes ni lo que dices ¬¬

Yamsha:¿Qué no sé lo que digo?

Este se acercó a ellos desafiante y los empujó haciendo que retrocedieran de nuevo a la entrada.

Yamsha: Sí que lo sé. ¿Y sabéis que?

Ten-shi-fu y Tashigi:¿Qué?

Yamsha:¡Voy a hacer el amor con Shigeru!

Ten-shi-fu y Tashigi:¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?¬¬

Yamsha:¡LO DIGO EN SERIO!

Este cerró la puerta dejando a sus dos hermanos fuera y tumbó a la chica sobre la cama.

Yamsha(dejando su vaso de tequila sobre la mesa y aun borracho):Ahora, tú y yo nos vamos a dar un viajecito a "Villaplacer"

Shigeru(igual de borracha que él):De acuerdo ^.^

Este se dispuso a quitarse la camisa, pero entonces Shigeru le detuvo.

Yamsha(frunciendo el ceño):¿Qué pasa?

Shigeru(sonriendo):Finalmente me vas a desvirgar.

Yamsha: Sí.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Shigeru dijo.

Shigeru:¿Sabes que es lo que más lamento de todo esto?

Este volvió a fruncir e ceño y preguntó.

Yamsha:¿Qué?

Shigeru(sonriendo):Que…esta será nuestra primera vez y cuando despierte probablemente no me acordaré de nada.

El peliazul la miró durante varios segundos. Estaba ebrio, pero tenía el control suficiente sobre sí mismo como para entender que más tarde aquel suceso la molestaría.

Yamsha: Oye Shigeru…

Esta lo miró y preguntó.

Shigeru:¿Sí?

Yamsha:…………………………………………

Shigeru:…………………………………………

Yamsha:¿Y si lo dejamos para otro día?

La chica lo contempló inexpresiva durante un buen rato y finalmente sonrió.

Shigeru: Sí…puede que sea lo mejor.

Este se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama junto a le paso un brazo por encima y esta volvió a sonreír apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del médico.

El peliazul se quedó pensativo durante varios minutos reflexionando sobre los sentimientos que se habían desatado en unas horas. No podía haberse enamorado de Shigeru tan rápidamente, seguramente habría estado colado por ella durante mucho tiempo solo que hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta. Posó la vista en la pared con la mirada inexpresiva y habló.

Yamsha: Te quiero.

Shigeru sonrió y contestó.

Shigeru: Sí, y yo.

Este desvió la vista a la marine y acercó su rostro al de ella poco a poco hasta que sus labios se juntaron. El beso fue corto y delicado, pero fue más que suficiente para ambos ya que no recordarían nada en cuanto despertaran. Estos se quedaron completamente dormidos apoyados el uno sobre el otro.

**¡POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!¡LO ACABÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE XD!**

**¡SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO LA DEMORA!¡PERO COMO YA SABRÉIS, A VECES LOS ESCRITORES SE QUEDAN SIN IDEAS DURANTE VARIOS MESES -.- AUN ASÍ, PROMETO ESFORZARME PARA HACER QUE EL PRÓXIMO CAPI QUEDE MÁS LARGO YA QUE ESTE FUE COMO UNA ESPECIE DE EXTRA PARA INCLUIR A NUESTRO NUEVO MESTIZO.**

**En fin, muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta 2ª temporada T_T sois geniales TODOS!**

**¿Podríais dejarme algún review? Porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii es que es lo único que me inspira a seguir escribiendo XD! Muchos besos a todos,¡SAYONARA!**


	4. IV:Egipto y el secreto del brazalete

**IV: Egipto y el secreto del brazalete**

_Koji:¡Vaya!¡Que buen día hace hoy!_

_Jhanu: Sí, además, desde el jardín todo está tan tranquilo…_

_Zuriñe niña: Sí…_

_La reina se inclinó para ponerse en pie._

_Jhanu: Voy a pedir que nos traigan algo de comer._

_La peliverde se marchó dejando solos a su marido y a sus hijos. Estos se pusieron a conversar entre ellos._

_Zoro niño: Se oye el sonido de los pájaros a kilómetros._

_Koji(sonriendo):Hijo,¿a ti también te gusta esta tranquilidad?_

_El pequeño peliverde miró a su padre y contestó sonriendo._

_Zoro niño: ¡Pues claro! Pocas veces se puede disfrutar de esta brisa primaveral tan agradable y de este sonido tan relajante._

_Koji(sonriendo):Bueno, lo cierto es que en Ascanta suele haber bastante paz, no puedes quejarte._

_Zoro niño: Sí, pero la paz que reina Ascanta suele ser aburrida._

_Koji:¿Uh?_

_Zoro niño(sonriendo):Cuando yo me convierta en rey, pienso hacer que Ascanta sea un país más divertido e intentaré que siempre mantenga la paz que tenemos en estos momentos._

_Koji(sonriendo) Vaya, ya veo._

_Zuriñe niña: Pues a mí…Ascanta me gusta más así._

_Koji y Zoro niño:¿Eh?_

_La pequeña se inclinó y sonrió._

_Zuriñe niña: Me gusta tal y como está ahora, no me gustaría cambiarla por nada del mundo. Quiero que permanezca así siempre._

_Al decir aquello, Koji dejó caer unas lágrimas._

_Koji(lloriqueando mientras abraza a su hija):¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ZURI-CHAN!¡¿EN VERDAD TE GUSTA TAL Y COMO ESTÁ?!¡ME ENCANTA QUE PIENSES ASÍ Y QUE NO SEAS TAN EXIGENTE COMO TU HERMANO! T_T_

_Zoro sonrió con malicia._

_Zoro niño: Je, eres muy conformista hermana._

_Zuriñe niña:¿Eh?_

_Zoro niño: Si te conformas con lo que tienes, nunca sabrás dirigir el reino como dios manda._

_Zuriñe niña(de morros):¡¿Y por qué no?_

_Zoro niño(haciéndola burla) Nah, es igual…No vale la pena darte explicaciones enana, porque de todos modos yo seré quién ocupe el puesto de rey. _

_Zuriñe niña(enfadada):¡ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Zoro niño:¡¡¡Jajajajajajaja!!!_

_Jhanu: Ya estoy aquí._

_Jhanu llegó una bandeja de sándwiches y los puso frente a sus hijos sonriendo dulcemente._

_Jhanu: Aquí tenéis chicos._

_Zoro y Zuriñe niños:¡Genial!_

_Antes de coger su parte, la niña se quedó pensativa mientras su hermano devoraba. Esta se giró y le pregunto._

_Zuriñe niña: Zoro…_

_Zoro niño:¿Uh?_

_Zuriñe niña:¿No crees que Ascanta está bien así? Es decir, yo creo que esta paz es la buena señal de que nunca nos meteremos en problemas._

_Zoro(cogiendo el sándwich de su hermana):Si de verdad crees eso signif__ica que eres muy ingenua Zuriñe._

_Zuriñe niña:¿Tú crees?_

_Zuriñe miró a su hermano el cual se estaba comiendo su almuerzo y le gritó furiosa._

_Zuriñe niña:¡ZORO!¡DEJA DE COMERTE MI SÁNDWICH!_

_/RASHH, RASHH/_

_Zuriñe niña:¿Eh?¿Has oído eso?_

_Zoro niño(con el sándwich en la boca):¿El que?_

_La pequeña había oído el ruido de los arbustos moviéndose. Esta se acercó al sitio de donde provenía el sonido y entonces supo que había alguien más en el jardín. Frente a ella vio a un chico más o menos de su edad, pelirrojo y de ojos ámbar. Zuriñe se dispuso a preguntarle su nombre, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía algo en sus manos que la pertenecía. Se trataba de un peine muy valioso que le había regalado su madre por su cumpleaños._

_Zuriñe niña:¡EH TÚ!¡¿QUÉ HACES?!_

_El chico alzó la mirada nervioso y esta contestó enfadada._

_Zuriñe niña: No toques mis cosas._

_El niño la observó unos segundos como si estuviera pensando en algo y poco después la sonrió divertido. Este tomó su peine y salió corriendo._

_Zuriñe niña:¡EH!_

_La pequeña fue tras él para recuperar su objeto robado._

_Zuriñe niña:¡DEVUELVEMELO!_

_Estuvieron corriendo por todo el bosque que rodeaba Ascanta. Zuriñe observó como había un río que obstaculizaba el camino del chico. Pero este no se dio por vencido y pasó sobre un tronco que le llevaba al otro lado._

_Zuriñe niña: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…¡OYE TÚ!_

_Este consiguió cruzar al otro lado, de modo que la niña intentó hacer lo mismo. Pero cuando ya casi había llegado…_

_/CRASH/_

_Zuriñe niña:¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

* * *

Zuriñe:¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

La joven teniente se despertó sobresaltada y se dio cuenta de que el resto de sus compañeras no estaban en la habitación preparándose. Miró el despertador, eran las 9:30, por lo que había dormido muchísimo más de la cuenta.

Zuriñe:¿Las 9:30?¿Como he podido despertarme tan tarde? Seguro que los demás habrán desayunado hace rato.

Se quedó paralizada unos segundos meditando el sueño que había tenido.

Zuriñe: Uh…que raro…¿a que habrá venido ese sueño?

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y suspiró.

Zuriñe: No entiendo porque me ha venido ese recuerdo a la mente precisamente ahora.

Decidió no darle más vueltas y comenzó a vestirse. Tras haberse peinado y estar en un estado de ánimo más positivo abrió la puerta de la habitación para salir, pero en la entrada…

DJ(con un ramo gigantesco de flores):Buenos días mi amada,¿has dormido bien?

La castaña suspiró, definitivamente se le había quitado todo el positivismo que le quedaba. Esta tiró el ramo de flores que el chico le ofrecía al suelo de muy mala manera.

Zuriñe:¡OYE, ESCUCHAME BIEN ENANO!¡NO SÉ QUE PRETENDES!¡PERO COMO SIGAS TOCÁNDOME LAS NARICES ACABARÁS MUERTO ¿ENTENDIDO?!

Este miró el ramo destrozado en el suelo y la sonrió lleno de ternura.

DJ: Jijiji,Zuri-chan, eres tan adorable cuando te comportas de esa manera tan brusca conmigo.

Zuriñe(sintiendo un escalofrío):¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ?!¡CONSEGUIRÁS QUE ME PONGA ENFERMA!

Esta dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina con DJ al lado pegado como una lapa.

DJ(sonriendo):Le he pedido a Hideaki que te prepare para desayunar esas tostadas con mermelada de melocotón que tanto te gustan.

Zuriñe:¿Y tú como sabes que me gustan?¬¬

Al preguntar aquello el pequeño sonrió de forma dulce y extendió una rosa a la chica.

DJ: Yo lo sé todo sobre mi amada.¿Que clase de enamorado sería sino?

Zuriñe(rechazando la rosa):Haz lo que te de la gana.

Esta entró en la cocina donde se encontraban los gemelos y Hideaki.

Zuriñe: Buenos días.

Hideaki y los gemelos desviaron la vista a la castaña y contestaron.

Hideaki y los gemelos: Ohayo.

Kaoru:¿Por qué te has despertado tan tarde?¿No has dormido bien?

Zuriñe(sentándose en la mesa):¿Eh? No, lo cierto es que he dormido bastante bien, y podría haberme quedado así toda la mañana. Pero me ha despertado un sueño.

Hikaru:¿Un sueño?,¿Qué sueño?

Zuriñe miró a Hikaru y recordó lo que había soñado. Contestó sin darle importancia.

Zuriñe: No tenía nada de especial. Lo que no entiendo es como no me habéis despertado.

Hideaki(sirviéndola el desayuno):De hecho íbamos a hacerlo,(señalando a DJ) Pero el mocoso aquí presente, no nos ha dejado.

Zuriñe:¿Eh?

_FLASH BACK_

_Hideaki: Vamos DJ, Zuriñe tiene muc__ho trabajo pendiente hoy. Hay que despertarla._

_DJ:¡NI HABLAR!¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE INTERRUMPÁIS LOS DULCES SUEÑOS DE MI AMADA!_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Zuriñe(mirando al niño con ira):Así que eso también ha sido culpa tuya…¬¬

DJ(intentando abrazarla):Una princesa de tu calibre tiene derecho a soñar sin que la molesten.

Zuriñe(empujándolo para no recibir el abrazo):No necesito que te preocupes tanto por mí ¿sabes?¬¬

La castaña se levantó de la mesa dejando el desayuno a medias.

Zuriñe: No tengo hambre. Será mejor que vaya a la sala de trabajo.

Esta se alejó dejando a los 3 chicos confusos. Tras salir de la cocina, estos se miraron los unos a los otros y fruncieron el ceño.

Hideaki y gemelos:¿Uh?

* * *

Tashigi:¿Qué te has despertado a su lado?

Tashigi y Shigeru estaban recorriendo el pasillo para dirigirse a la habitación de los chicos. La rubia le estaba contando lo sucedido con Yamsha tras haberse quedado dormidos.

Shigeru: No sé lo que pasó…solo recuerdo que me he despertado con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Tashigi:¿Y él se ha dado cuenta?

Shigeru: No, que va. Cuando he abierto los ojos todavía estaba dormido.

Tashigi: Sabía que Yamsha no sería capaz de acostarse contigo porque sí.

Shigeru: Pero es que no es eso lo que me importa Tashigi…

La espadachina frunció el ceño y Shigeru sonrió.

Shigeru: Cuando me he despertado esta mañana…le he visto muy relajado. Como si estuviera en un sueño del que no quisiera despertar.

Tashigi:¿Eh?

Shigeru: Y…esa ha sido la primera vez que le he visto así. De algún modo parecía feliz.

La peliazul sonrió.

Tashigi: Bueno, lo más seguro es que estuviera feliz, después de todo estaba contigo.

Esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tashigi:¿Y le has dejado dormido en enfermería?

Shigeru: Sí, me daba pena despertarlo. Se veía tan lindo…

Tashigi: Bueno, ya sabes como es mi hermano. Cuando despierte estará de morros como un niño pequeño por haberse quedado dormido en ahí.

Shigeru: No lo pongo en duda.

Estas se pararon frente al dormitorio de los hombres y Tashigi abrió la puerta. Al mirar en el interior de la habitación suspiró. Zoro se encontraba entre las sábanas completamente dormido.

Tashigi: Mira, tal y como te dije, el bello durmiente sigue en la cama.

Esta se acercó al peliverde y comenzó a sacudirlo.

Tashigi:Zoro…despierta.

Este solo comenzó a protestar con varios gruñidos.

Zoro(girándose al otro lado de la cama):Uh…

Tashigi(regañándolo):No me des la espalda. Así no conseguirás quedarte más tiempo en la cama.

Zoro:Uh…

El peliverde volvió girarse y agarró a Tashigi impulsándola hacia la cama para atraparla en un abrazo. Esta gruñó.

Tashigi: Basta de mismos, con eso no te escaquearás.

Pero el joven no se movió ni un ápice y siguió abrazándola aun medio dormido.

Tashigi(intentando soltarse):¿Te crees que por abrazarme te vas a quedar más tiempo en la cama?¡Despierta!

Este empezó a darle pequeños besos cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Tashigi:¡Con besos tampoco lo conseguirás!

Shigeru los observaba sonriente desde la otra esquina.

Shigeru: Lo que yo daría porque tu hermano me hiciera eso. Aunque fuera para escaquearse del trabajo.

Tashigi:¡Pues no te creas que es muy agradable despertar a un novio perezoso!¡Más bien es agotador!

Finalmente la peliazul consiguió soltarse y se levantó de la cama enfadada.

Tashigi: Espero que en 15 minutos estés despierto. Si no le diré a Hideaki que te quite el desayuno.

Esta se marchó de la habitación y dejó al espadachín a solas con Shigeru. La rubia se inclinó frente a la cama del chico y preguntó.

Shigeru:¿No vas a despertarte?

Finalmente este abrió los ojos y miró a la chica.

Zoro:¿Acaso tienes algún problema con que me quede aquí?  
Shigeru: No, ninguno.

Zoro(volviendo a cerrar los ojos):Pues entonces no preguntes.

Esta desvió la mirada a la puerta.

Shigeru: Si Tashigi te oyera se enfadaría.

Zoro(sarcásticamente):¿En serio?

Shigeru volvió a mirar al chico.

Shigeru:¿Sabes que Yamsha también está todavía en la cama?

Zoro:¿Yamsha? Pero si no está en la habitación.

Shigeru: Ya, es que ayer se quedó dormido en enfermería y me dio pena despertarlo.

Zoro(sin abrir los ojos):Ah, ya veo.

Estos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Shigeru sonrió.

Shigeru:Zoro,¿Yamsha te ha dicho alguna vez si yo le gusto?

Al preguntar aquello Zoro abrió los ojos como platos.

Zoro(incorporándose):¡¿A que viene eso?!

Shigeru: Nada, es solo que…ayer estuvo tan cariñoso conmigo que…se me hizo extraño. Pero supongo que sería a causa del alcohol.

El espadachín suspiró y alzó la vista al techo ya que se había despertado por completo.

Zoro: Bueno, lo cierto es que yo creo que le gustas mucho. Solo que es muy inseguro para decírtelo.

Shigeru(frunciendo el ceño):¿Inseguro?

Zoro: Sí, después de todo…Yamsha es buen consejero para estas cosas. Pero nunca se aferra a sus teorías para los problemas personales.

Al oír aquello, la chica bajó la cabeza deprimida.

Shigeru: Parece que le conoces mucho más que yo. Y eso que solo llevas con nosotros 3 meses.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Shigeru(forzando una sonrisa):Es igual, no he dicho nada.

Esta se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

Shigeru(saliendo):Vístete rápido.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Tras salir por la puerta, el espadachín se quedó en un profundo silencio meditando lo que la chica había dicho.

Zoro:Shigeru…

Zoro se levantó de la cama y notó un ambiente extraño. A pesar de estar en invierno, sentía un calor tremendo. Este se vistió con su común camiseta blanca para no pasar calor y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. Una vez llegó allí, vio a Smoker de muy mal humor regañando a su hermana.

Smoker: Que sea la última vez que pasa,¿me oyes?

Zoro:¿Uh?

Este se percató de cómo Zuriñe hacía muecas ante lo que decía su capitán.

Zuriñe: Ya cállate Smoker, como si tú nunca te hubieras quedado dormido más de la cuenta ¬¬

Zoro:Etto…ohayo.

Ambos desviaron la mirada al joven y Smoker respondió furioso.

Smoker:¡¿Se puede saber porque no has desayunado con el resto?!

Zoro(confuso por el comportamiento de Smoker):¿Eh? Bueno…me quedé dormido.

Zuriñe:¿Ves como no soy la única?¬¬

Smoker:¡TÚ MEJOR CÁLLATE!

El peliblanco miró a la mesa y se percató de que había un plato más de la cuenta en la mesa.

Smoker:Hideaki,¿Por qué has servido 2 platos? Zuriñe no va a desayunar.

Hideaki(mirando igual de confuso que Zoro a Smoker):¿Eh? Bueno, Yamsha no ha desayunado aun…

Al decir aquello, el hombre lo miró serio.

Smoker:¿Por qué no?¿Dónde está?

Zoro se dispuso a contestar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Yamsha entró en la cocina.

Yamsha:¡Shumimasen por la tardanza chicos!

Smoker(fulminándolo con la mirada):¿Dónde estabas?

Yamsha(sonriendo algo sonrojado):Anoche me quedé dormido en enfermería y…

Smoker:¡PERO BUENO!¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO OS PASA HOY A TODOS?!¡¿ACASO ESTÁIS TONTOS?!

Los 4 marines fruncieron el ceño y este les regañó aun más.

Smoker:¡YA NO SOYS NIÑOS!¡ESTÁMOS LLENOS DE TRABAJO ANTES DE DESEMBARCAR!¡¿Y EN VEZ DE PONEROS LAS PILAS OS QUEDÁIS DORMIDOS?!

Zoro:¿Se puede saber que te pasa?¡Estás rarísimo!

Este desvió la mirada al espadachín indignado y contestó de muy mala manera…

Smoker:¡NO ESTOY RARO!¡SOLO QUIERO QUE NO HAGÁIS EL VAGO TODO EL DÍA!¡ESTO NO ES NINGÚN CRUCERO!¡¿OS QUEDA CLARO?!

Zuriñe ya no pudo más, de modo que dejó su vaso de té sobre la mesa y salió de la cocina enfadada.

Zoro(intentando detenerla):¡Zuri!

Pero ya fue tarde ya que esta se había marchado.

Zoro(frunciendo el ceño):¿Pero que pasa aquí?

El capitán bufó molesto y salió también de la cocina dando un portazo.

Zoro:¿Uh?

El rubio se tapó el rostro con la mano y suspiró.

Hideaki: Dios…sabía que algo malo estaba pasando entre estos dos.

Zoro(frunciendo el ceño):¿Entre quienes?¿Zuriñe y Smoker?

Este asintió.

Hideaki: Sus constantes quejas me dan dolor de cabeza…

El espadachín cada vez entendía menos.

Zoro: Pero…si nunca se quejan de nada cuando tú estás delante.

Yamsha se acercó a Zoro.

Yamsha: No tienes ni idea.

Zoro:¿Qué?

El peliazul lo miró frunciendo el ceño y preguntó.

Yamsha:Zoro…¿nunca te has preguntado cual es la capacidad mestiza de tu mejor amigo?

Zoro:¿Eh?

Al decir eso, Zoro desvió la mirada a Hideaki confuso y el médico suspiró.

Yamsha: Dios mío…tanto tiempo y aun no se lo has preguntado.

Zoro:Uh…no.

Yamsha suspiró una vez más y contestó.

Yamsha: En ocasiones…Hideaki tiene la capacidad de leer la mente de las personas.

Al decir aquello el pirata se sobresaltó.

Zoro:¡¿CÓMO DICES?!

Hideaki(tapándose los oídos):Zoro, no grites…me duele la cabeza.

Zoro: Lo siento.

El espadachín bajó al instante su tono de voz.

Zoro: Pero…¿por qué no me dijiste?

Hideaki: No siempre puedo leer las mentes ajenas ¿sabes? ¬¬ Solo me ocurre en determinadas ocasiones.

En eso el rubio se giró alzando la vista al techo y respondió.

Hideaki: Por eso supe que estabas enamorado de Tashigi aunque no me lo dijeras.

Zoro:0///0 Hideaki, cállate!

Este suspiró y meditó unos segundos lo que su compañero había dicho.

Zoro:Hide…¿has dicho que algo malo está pasando entre Smoker y Zuriñe?

Hideaki asintió.

Hideaki: Sí, Zuriñe no quiere hablar con el capitán desde hace tiempo. Y como Smoker es ignorado, se ha enfadado con Zuriñe porque esta no le quiere dar explicaciones de porque no le habla.

Zoro:¿Y tú sabes porque no quiere hablarle?

El rubio frunció el ceño.

Hideaki: Lo único que he podido leer en la mente de tu hermana es que fue por algo que ocurrió en Italia.

Zoro(frunciendo el ceño):¿En Italia?

Este asintió y miró la puerta.

Hideaki: Me gustaría saber que es lo que les ha pasado.

* * *

Smoker se dirigió al despacho y se sentó sobre la silla enfadado. Hina lo vio y sonrió.

Hina: Te estás comportando como un crío, ¿no crees Hojara?

Smoker:#¬¬

Hina: No me mires así ^^U Lo digo en serio.

Esta se sentó frente a él.

Hina: Si Zuri está enfadada contigo será por algo.

El capitán soltó un bufido y contestó molesto.

Smoker:¡Oye Hina!¡Si al menos supiera porque cojones se ha enfadado no estaría así ¿vale?!(girando la silla para así darle la espalda) Las mujeres sois todas iguales. Os enfadáis pero nunca queréis darnos el motivo de porque.

Hina: Ya…

Esta lo miró varios segundos y preguntó.

Hina:¿Y tú?¿Acaso tienes razones para estar enfadado con ella?  
Smoker:¡¿UH?!

Esta sonrió y salió del despacho.

Hina(cerrando la puerta):Que idiota…

Este se quedó paralizado varios segundos hasta que más tarde reaccionó.

Smoker:¡TÚ SÍ QUE ERES IDIOTA!¡PUTA!

De repente la puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse y Shigeru entró dentro.

Shigeru: Capitán Smoker…llevamos navegando varios días por el mar rojo, dentro de unas horas llegaremos al El Cairo.

Smoker frunció el ceño y suspiró.

Smoker: Está bien…Shigeru, diles a todos que se preparen. La rubia asintió y salió del despacho sin decir nada más.

Horas más tarde…

Hideaki(jadeando):Dios…que calor…

Hikaru(ídem):Me voy a asfixiar…

Estos se encontraban tirados en el suelo del barco, cansados a causa del insoportable calor. Ten-shi-fu que estaba sentado cerca de ellos, también se encontraba fatal.

Ten-shi-fu: Estamos a 47 grados...estoy agotado…

Hideaki:¿Y quién no lo está con este calor?

Kiba se acercó a ellos y se sentó junto al grupo.

Kiba:Akamaru está dentro, con todo su pelaje no le sentará nada bien acompañarnos.

Ten-shi-fu: Has hecho bien en dejarlo Kiba…entre tanto bochorno podría morir.

Kiba(mirando preocupado la cocina en la que se encontraba su perro):Sí…

Kaoru fue dando vueltas hasta su hermano y sollozo.

Kaoru:Hikaru…tengo calor T_T

Hikaru: Yo también Kaoru…T_T

Estos dos se abrazaron para consolarse pero a la de 2 segundos se apartaron bruscamente a causa de calor. En eso Hosaki llegó a dónde el grupo y les pasó unos turbantes.

Hosaki: Poneos esto.

Los gemelos miraron el traje con una mueca de desagrado.

Gemelos:¿Cómo quieres que nos pongamos este montón de ropa con el calor que hace?¿Estamos tontos?#¬¬

Hosaki(sonriendo):Para nada, se supone que este tipo de ropa os protegerá del sol y por las noches os resguardará del frío.

Los Hitachiin lo miraron no muy convencidos pero finalmente obedecieron.

Unas dos horas más tarde, todos estaban preparados para salir al abrasador calor que hacía fuera, pero antes de salir Hosaki miró a Zoro.

Hosaki:¿Tienes el diario?

El joven asintió y lo abrió para leerlo en voz alta delante de todos.

_3 de septiembre:_

_Acabo de llegar al El Cairo, hace muchísimo calor y Koji y yo estamos agotados._

_Hemos conocido a un investigador llamado Edward Harrison. Nos ha mostrado _

_todos los secretos de este maravilloso país. También nos ha contado varias leyendas_

_de la reina Cleopatra que se me han hecho muy interesantes, y eso que no creo mucho _

_en esas cosas._

_En estos momentos estoy en un hotel con Koji llamado "Shirakusha" es muy elegante y hermoso,_

_Koji no deja de mirar a todas las sirvientas #¬¬ No sé porque, pero me siento molesta cuando le veo_

_Hacer eso, es un idiota._

Hosaki(sonriendo):Vaya, vaya, vaya…según parece…tu madre ya empezaba a sentir algo por él…

Zoro(indiferentemente):Sí…eso parece…

El espadachín cerró el diario y suspiró.

Zoro: No hay nada más escrito.

El capitán castaño sonrió y miró al resto.

Hosaki:¡Muy bien!¡Pues salgamos de aquí!¡Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a El Cairo!

Todos(llenos de energía):¡SÍ!

Una hora después…

Todos(jadeando):¿Falta mucho…?

Los mestizos llevaban una hora caminando por el desierto para llegar hasta la ciudad. El calor del sol abrasaba y estaban sedientos.

Hina: No os quejéis tanto. Smoker,Tashigi,Zoro y yo hemos tenido que viajar por Arabasta y hacía exactamente el mismo calor.

Smoker: Sí, no es para tanto.

Todos: #¬¬

Mientras estos seguían caminando tranquilamente podían oír las quejas de los demás a sus espaldas. Zoro miró a Tashigi, esta estaba sudando muchísimo.

Zoro(acercándose a ella):¿Estás bien?

La peliazul lo miró y seguidamente sonrió.

Tashigi: No te preocupes…Como ha dicho Hojara tengo experiencia.

Zoro(regresándole la sonrisa):Sí…pero si estás cansada dímelo ¿de acuerdo?

Al decir eso la agarró la mano delicadamente y sonrió con ternura.

Zoro: Puedo llevarte a mi espalda durante un rato. Si ves que te sientes demasiado cansada no dudes en decírmelo.

Tashigi frunció el ceño divertida.

Tashigi:¿Desde cuando crees que soy tan débil?

Zoro:¿Eh? No, no lo decía por eso Tashigi.

En eso Hideaki se abrazó a Zoro y le dijo entre jadeos.

Hideaki: Zoro…yo si estoy cansado…¿me llevas onegaiiiiii…?

El chico lo apartó de un brusco empujón y contestó sobresaltado.

Zoro:¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA MACHO!¡ME ESTÁS DANDO CALOR!

Hideaki(en el suelo):Que grosero #¬¬

Tras ellos…

Zuriñe: Ufff…que calor…

Hikaru miró a su compañera y tomó la cantimplora de su mochila.

Hikaru(ofreciéndosela):Ten, ya sé que no estará fresca, pero es lo único que me queda.

La castaña frunció el ceño y seguidamente sonrió con ternura.

Zuriñe(sonriendo): Tranquilo Hikaru, es tuya, yo ya tengo mi cantimplora. Además, necesitarás el agua o te vas a deshidratar ^^

El pelirrojo se sonrojó un poco y se la puso en las manos de mala manera.

Hikaru: Tú cógela tonta Ù///Ú

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

El chico se alejó de su lado para dirigirse a dónde estaba su hermano.

Zuriñe(confusa):Pero…¿a que ha venido ese gesto de generosidad?

Lee(a su lado):Nee-san…¿me das un poco?

La chica desvió la mirada a la cantimplora y se quedó observándola durante segundos.

Zuriñe:………No, el agua que hay aquí es de Hikaru.

Lee: Pero si te la ha regalado.

Zuriñe: Ya pero seguro que luego pasa mogollón de sed ¬¬ Solo que no ha querido cogerla por su estúpido orgullo. Se la guardaré hasta que tenga sed y ya no pueda más.

Lee: ¿Seguro que no dices eso para compartir el agua conmigo?¬¬

Zuriñe:¡QUE NO IDIOTA!¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PERSONA CREES QUE SOY?!

Lee: Vale, vale…no te enfades mujer, que eso te dará más calor aun…

De lejos…

Hikaru:Jejejejeje -///-

Kaoru(sonriendo):¿Ves como siendo amable con ella puede llegar a ser muy linda?

Hikaru: Sí!!!///

DJ: Csh…que patético eres.

Hikaru:¿Uh?

Los gemelos miraron tras ellos y vieron al pequeño mirándolos con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

DJ: Yo sé que mi princesa no se dejará influir con esas estupideces. Por que en el fondo está enamorada de mí, y pienso hacer lo que sea para que se de cuenta.

Hikaru cambió su rostro de felicidad por uno serio y contestó molesto.

Hikaru: ¿A sí? Pues ponte a la cola chaval, yo estaba mucho antes que tú.

DJ: Jajajaja!!! Ya, pero tus tácticas de seducción son penosas. Te llevo una ventaja de 5 años por lo menos jajajajaja!!!

El pequeño pasó delante de estos dos y el pelirrojo lo miró lleno de ira.

Hikaru(furioso):¡LO MATARÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kaoru: Hikaru por favor…estás celoso de un niño U¬¬ Solo tiene 12 años.

Hikaru:¡¿Y QUÉ?!¡CUANDO ÉL CUMPLA LOS 18 ELLA TENDRÁ 21!¡Y ENTONCES PODRÁ SER UNA RELACCIÓN EN TODA REGLA!

Kaoru: Creo que exageras mucho...U¬¬

En eso el menor de los gemelos desvió la vista y vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Kaoru: Vaya…

Hikaru:¿Kaoru?

Éste fue corriendo hacia el lado contrario en el que iba el resto.

Smoker(mirando al joven):Kaoru…¿a dónde vas?

El pelirrojo subió una pequeña pendiente y soltó un gritó de emoción. El resto se giró para mirarlo.

Zoro(frunciendo el ceño):¿Qué pasa?

Kaoru(emocionado):¡ES ALUCINANTE!

Los mestizos se miraron confusos entre ellos.

Zoro:¿El que?

Kaoru:¡VENID AQUÍ!¡RÁPIDO!

Todos:¿Uh?

Los marines se acercaron hasta Kaoru y entonces lo vieron.

Todos: Wooooooooooooooooooooow!

Estos vieron enormes pirámides frente a ellos. Shigeru sonrió.

Shigeru: Si aquí están las pirámides El Cairo no debe andar muy lejos.

Smoker(suspirando):Genial, ya me estaban hartando las quejas de estos debiluchos…

Akira(jadeando):Capitán…creo que me va a dar algo…

Smoker(girándose al rubio):Ah? No seas quejica Akira. Hasta los niños aguantan más que tú.

Akira(sollozando):Mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado a tanto calor…

Yamsha:¿Cuánto crees que tardaremos en llegar a El Cairo Shigeru?

Shigeru: Una media hora.

Akira(suspirando):Genial…

Zoro: No, de media hora nada.

Todos:¿Eh?

Zoro: Nos quedaremos alrededor de 2 horas.

Todos:¡¿QUÉ?!  
Zoro: Según el diario de mi madre, el investigador Edward Harrison investigaba las pirámides. Seguro que aquí hay varios excavadores o arqueólogos que lo conozcan.

Hosaki(sonriendo):Ah…ya veo, en ese caso nos quedaremos por aquí un rato.

Todos:¡SÍ!

Akira: Nooooo…_

El rubio se tambaleó de un lado para otro y calló inconsciente al suelo.

Todos:¡AKIRA!

Akira(inconsciente):_ Aaaaaaaahhh…

A la de un rato…

Shojiro:¿Cómo se encuentra?

Yamsha miró al moreno y suspiró.

Yamsha: Creo que lo mejor sería llevarlo a un hotel para que descanse. El calor le tiene agotado.

Smoker:¿Entonces…?

El peliazul miró al capitán.

Yamsha: Sé que no soy el jefe pero…¿puedo proponer algo Smoker?

Smoker: Claro.

Yamsha: Creo que lo mejor será que nos dividamos en dos grupos.

Smoker:¿Eh?

Yamsha: En fin…Akira está agotado y seguro que la mayoría de la gente quiere descansar…¿te parece bien que algunos se dirijan al hotel y alquilen habitaciones mientras Zoro y el resto investigan?

Smoker miró al resto de los capitanes.

Smoker:¿Qué decís vosotros?

Estos 3 se miraron y sonrieron.

Hosaki: Me parece bien.

Hati: A mí me gustaría ver un poco todo esto de las pirámides.

Ten-Ten: Yo me quedo aquí, a fin de cuentas soy parte de esta nación. Necesitarán ayuda.

Hina: Yo creo que iré con Akira y el resto…

Hosaki: Y también quiero quedarme,¿qué harás tú Hojara?

Smoker:¿Yo? Pues…no sé…

El hombre miró a sus reclutas.

Smoker:¿Quién de vosotros quiere quedarse aquí?

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

Hikaru: Esto…

Kaoru(acabando su frase):…se ve interesante.

Gemelos:¡Nos quedamos!

Yamsha: Yo me quedaré aquí. Quiero conocer un poco todo esto.

Shojiro suspiro pensativo.

Shojiro: Si voy a la ciudad…¿me dejaréis acostarme con las hermosas egipcias que me ligue allí?

Todos: No -.-

Shojiro: En ese caso me quedo, si no es muy aburrido.

Smoker:¿Alguien más?

Hubo un momento de silencio y este suspiró.

Smoker: Ya que Hati y Hosaki se quedan aquí yo iré a la ciudad con Hina.

Zuriñe(interrumpiendo):¡EN ESE CASO YO ME QUEDO!

Todos:¿Eh?

Smoker:¿Por qué?¬¬

Zuriñe: No quiero estar contigo Smoker, espero que lo comprendas -.-

Smoker:¿Ah sí?¡PUES MEJOR PARA MÍ!¡YO TAMPOCO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!#¬¬

Este se giró molesto y se dirigió al grupo que se dirigía a El Cairo.

Smoker(enfadado):¡Vámonos!

Estos asintieron y se marcharon mientras los otros se despedían con la mano.

Zoro(mirando a su hermana):Y a ti ya te vale eh?

Zuriñe:¡¿A mí?!

Zoro: Sí…No me extraña que Smoker se haya cabreado contigo si ni siquiera le das una explicación de porque no le hablas desde tu problema en Italia.

La castaña se quedó perpleja ante eso.

Zuriñe:¿Como sabes que pasó en Italial? (poniendo un rostro amenazador)¿Te lo ha dicho Hideaki?

Zoro:¿Eso que importa? El caso es que deberías decirle al menos lo que te molestó. Por que si no le das una razón nunca va a cambiar.

Zuriñe(desviando la mirada molesta):Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Zoro: En fin, luego serás tú la que salga mal parada. Así que haz lo que te de la gana.

Zuriñe: Eso pienso hacer.

Zoro: Pues vale.

Zuriñe: Pues eso.

Zoro: Pues ya está.

Tashigi(separándolos):Venga…¿no os pondréis a discutir ahora vosotros también verdad?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron molestos y se dieron la espalda el uno al otro.

Tashigi(suspirando):En fin…¿por sonde empezamos?

La peliazul desvió la mirada a Ten-Ten.

Ten-Ten: Lo primero que deberíamos hacer sería ir mirando en todas las excavaciones cercanas y preguntar por ese investigador.

Zoro:¡Bien! Aunque…

Este miró las pirámides.

Zoro: Desde aquí se ven perfectamente pero aun están un poco lejos.

Ten-Ten(sonriendo):No te preocupes Zoro. Mira eso.

La castaña señaló al frente. Cerca de allí había un puesto en el que se alquilaban camellos.

Gemelos(emocionados):¡Wooooooow camellos!

Hosaki:¿Será tan fácil como montar en caballo?

Zoro(flipado):¿De dónde ha salido ese puesto? 0.0U

El propietario de los animales lo escuchó y se acercó a él. Este comenzó a hablar con un acento árabe.

Hombre: De hecho he estado aquí todo el rato. Lo que pasa es que entre el calor y la emoción de ver las pirámides me he convertido en un sujeto completamente ignorado.

Chicos: Ah 0.0U

Ten-Ten se acercó a él y sonrió.

Ten-Ten: Disculpe,¿alquila Ud. camellos?

Hombre:¿Uh?

El hombre desvió la mirada a las chicas del grup y sonrió de forma lasciva. En eso desvió la mirada a Zoro y el resto de los chicos.

Hombre:¿Cuántos camellos?

Zoro:¿Eh? Pues…

El peliverde empezó a contar.

Zoro: Somos 10.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

Hombre:¿Solo 10?

Zoro:¿Uh? Pues sí.

El propietario amplió su pervertida sonrisa y puso las riendas de los 10 camellos en las manos de cada chico. En eso miró a Tashigi,Ten-Ten y Zuriñe y sonrió.

Hombre: Aquí tenéis. 10 camellos por las 3 chicas.

Chicos:¡¿EH?!

El hombre empezó a silbar a las mujeres.

Hombre: Venid aquí preciosas.

Tashigi,Ten-Ten y Zuriñe(haciendo una mueca):¿Eh?

Hati:¡EH!¡UN MOMENTO!¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ DICIENDO?! Ò.Ó

Zoro:¡SÍ!¡SUELTA A TASHIGI VIEJO PERVERTIDO! Ò.Ó

Yamsha:¡DIJIMOS QUE QUERÍAMOS LOS CAMELLOS PARA LOS 10! Ò.Ó

Hati:¡SÍ! NO QUE QUISIÉRAMOS CAMBIARLE A NUESTRAS COMPAÑERAS POR 10 CAMELLOS! Ò.Ó

Gemelos:¡VIEJO PERVER!¡VIEJO PERVER! Ò.Ó

Hosaki:¡ASQUEROSO! Ò.Ó

Shojiro:¡PEDÓFILO! Ò.Ó

Chicos:¡CERDO PEDERASTA! Ò.Ó

Hombre: Bueno ya vale no?#¬¬

El anciano dio un leve gruñido y se sentó sobre su hamaca.

Hombre: Si queréis 10 camellos os costará 50 piastras cada uno. En total os saldrá 600 libras Ù.Ú

Al decir aquello hubo un incómodo silencio y estos forzaron una sonrisa.

Zoro: Eh…jejeje…piastras?^^U

Propietario: Así es Ù.Ú

Zoro:¿Nos disculpa un momento?^^U

El joven se fue a una esquina con el resto.

Zoro: Ten-Ten…¿cuanto sale 600 libras egipcias al cambio en berries?U¬¬

Ten-Ten: Uh…no es mucho dinero pero…nos hemos dejado la cartera en el grupo de Smoker…U¬¬

Zoro:¡Mierda! Haber…¿Cuánto dinero llevamos encima?

Estos se vaciaron los bolsillos y sacaron todo lo que tenían.

Yamsha: Entre todos tenemos 700 berries…

Zuriñe:¿Cuanto es eso en moneda egipcia?

Ten-Ten: Unas…250 libras…

Kaoru(sollozando):Osea…¿qué no tenemos ni la mitad? T_T

Estos se giraron al hombre.

Zoro: Sr.…¿Acepta Ud. berries?

Hombre: No, solo moneda egipcia Ù.Ú

Zoro:Dish…"Pensé que si aceptaba berries podríamos alquilar un par de camellos y turnarnos…pero veo que es imposible. Es como si no tuviéramos nada"

Tashigi: Pero…¿y si no tenemos tanto que hacemos Sr.?¿Darnos la vuelta?

Hubo un largo silencio y este contestó.

Hombre: Podéis llevároslos.

Hikaru:¡¿NO ME DIGA?!

Hombre: O también podéis no llevároslos.

Todos:¿Aaaaaaaaaah?

Este suspiró y finalmente contestó

Hombre: No soy ni el propietario ni dueño de los camellos. Solo se los estoy cuidando a mi primo, es él quién alquila estos bichos.

Todos(sobresaltados):¡PUES HABERLO DICHO ANTES!

Kaoru: En ese caso…¿podemos llevarnos los camellos señor?

Hombre: Por mí sí -.- Pero cuando venga mi primo me caer una buena.

Estos se miraron entre ellos y Kaoru volvió a hablar.

Kaoru:¿Y va a tardar mucho en regresar?

Este suspiró.

Hombre: Llegará al anochecer supongo.

Estos volvieron a mirarse y sonrieron.

Hikaru: Son las 10 de la mañana. Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Hati: En ese caso…¿le importa que nos llevemos los camellos un par de horas?

Hombre: En absoluto -.-

Estos ampliaron su sonrisa y cogieron los animales.

Zoro(montándose en el jamelgo):No se preocupe. Estaremos de vuelta antes de las 12:00.

Hombre: Vale…-.-

Zuriñe: Gracias señor ^^

Gemelos: Muchas gracias viejo ^^

Shojiro: Sí, aunque sea un pervertido tiene corazón después de todo ^^

Hombre:Grrrrr…marchaos ya mocosos.

* * *

Recepcionista(sonriendo):Bienvenidos al hotel "Xhirakusa" ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Smoker: Nos gustaría pasar aquí la noche. Somos 39 personas.

Recepcionista: Muy bien Sr. eso serán unas 4 habitaciones grandes.

Smoker: De acuerdo, oiga Srta.…¿a cuanto sale toda la estancia?

Recepcionista: Las estancia y comida de 39 personas serían alrededor de unas…3.500 libras ^^

Smoker frunció el ceño.

Smoker:¿Aceptan berries?

Recepcionista: No Sr. lo siento. Pero si quiere cambiar la moneda tiene un banco no muy lejos de aquí.

Smoker: Está bien…¿le importa que vaya un momento allí?

Recepcionista: Claro, mientras tanto iré mostrándoles las habitaciones a sus compañeros ^^

Smoker: Está bien, les diré que vayan con Ud.

El capitán se acercó a Hina y el resto.

Smoker: Dame el dinero, voy a cambiarlo al banco.

Hina(extendiéndole la bolsa):De acuerdo,¿sabes donde está?  
Smoker: La chica me ha dicho que no anda muy lejos. Preguntaré en cualquier sitio.

Hina: Está bien…

Smoker: Mientras tanto me ha dicho que la acompañéis para que os muestre las habitaciones.

Esta asintió y miró al resto.

Hina: Bien chicos, seguidme.

En eso volvió la mirada a Smoker.

Hina: Intenta no perderte. Tu mal humor suele hacer que tu sentido de la orientación disminuya bastante.

Smoker(molesto):Tú me conoces mucho eeeeeeh? #¬¬

Hina(ignorando su carácter):Lo suficiente, venga, hasta luego.

La pelirrosa se encaminó con el resto de los marines y este salió del hotel.

Smoker:Uffffff…que calor…Bien, veamos…¿por donde tendré que ir?

El peliblanco miraba en todas las direcciones y se fue por un camino que lo llevo hasta una calle en la que se encontraba un enorme mercado.

Smoker(con una gotita estilo anime):Genial…algo me dice que por aquí no está el banco.

Observó el mercado varios segundos pensativo.

Smoker:"Quizá…pueda encontrar algo para…"

En eso un hombre pasó a su lado y Smoker lo llamó.

Smoker: Disculpe…¿puede decirme donde está el banco?

Hombre:¿Uh?¿El banco? Claro, como no.

Este señaló al frente.

Hombre: Solo tiene que seguir todo recto hasta llegar a esa vieja estatua con cuerpo de león. No tiene pérdida.

Smoker: Ah…gracias. "Claro, ya entiendo…Ponen los bancos cerca del mercado para que te gastes todo el dinero. Que astutos…¬¬" Bien, voy para allá.

El capitán se dirigió allí y empezó a cambiar el dinero. Una vez lo hizo salió de nuevo al mercado. Empezó a dar vueltas mirando todo lo que había allí. Desde estatuas hasta navajas.

Smoker(mirando la navaja):0w0 Wooooooow, que genial!!! Puede que me compre una.

Pero al ver el precio…

Smoker(haciendo una mueca): Mejor no…si me gasto la pasta en esto no me llegará para mantener a los demás en el hotel…Suena irónico teniendo en cuenta que los padres de DJ me dieron un montón de pasta…(suspirando)Ay…

¿?:Tan animado como siempre ¿verdad capitán Smoker?

Smoker:¿Uh?

Al escuchar aquella voz ajena el hombre alzó la vista y vio a alguien conocido.

Smoker: Pero si tú eres…

* * *

Ten-Ten: Bueno chicos, ya hemos llegado.

Gemelos:¡SÍ!

Yamsha: Genial.

Los jóvenes mestizos se detuvieron frente a las ruinas. Había miles de arqueólogos y excavaciones trabajando enérgicamente.

Zoro: Bueno,¿que?¿empezamos con la búsqueda del gran profesor Edward Harrison?

Todos: Sí!!!

Tashigi: Eh…chicos, no es que quiera desanimaros pero…

Todos(mirando a Tashigi):¿Uh?

Tashigi: En este sitio hay muchas excavaciones, en exceso…¿Cómo vamos a encontrar la de ese tipo?

Todos:0.0

Tashigi:………………

Todos:¡MIERDA!

Zoro(forzando una sonrisa):¿Y si preguntamos por los alrededores?

Yamsha(pensativo):Si se llama Edward Harrison debe ser de origen inglés o norteamericano.

Hosaki: Lo cual significa que debemos buscar en las excavaciones inglesas o americanas.

Tashigi: Ya pero…¿cómo vamos a saber exactamente cuales son las excavaciones inglesas o americanas?

Hati sonrió.

Hati: Preguntaremos en la primera que encontremos. Seguro que saben algo.

Estos asintieron y miraron la primera excavación que tenían en frente. Había un montón de arqueólogos. Los marines se acercaron a ellos.

Zoro: Disculpen…

Los excavadores los miraron.

Excavador: Che cosa vogliono? (Traducción:¿Qué quieren?)

Zoro: Hosaki, este tipo es Italiano.

Hosaki(sonriendo):Sin problema. Déjamelo a mí.

El capitán se acercó a ellos y empezaron a platicar en Italiano. Unos minutos después Hosaki volvió hasta el grupo.

Hosaki: Dice que no conocen a ningún Edward Harrison…Pero que las excavaciones inglesas y norteamericanas están a sur de dónde nos encontramos.

Zoro: Muy bien. En ese caso vayamos al sur.

Estos miraron a las excavaciones Italianas y les sonrieron.

Todos: Grazie

Los excavadores les regresaron la sonrisa y estos se dirigieron al sur.

* * *

Smoker(sonriendo):Esto si que es una sorpresa,¿qué hacéis aquí?

Smoker se había encontrado con Hige en el mercado y ahora estos dos tomaban un café en el hotel junto al resto de los marines.

Hige(sonriendo):Ya sabes, exploramos como de costumbre. Egipto es una fuente de misterios que hay descubrir.

Kiba(ídem):Me alegro mucho de volver a veros. Lo cierto es que desde que nos separamos en Alemania nunca creí que nuestros caminos volvieran a cruzarse.

Hige: Pues ya ves las cosas que hace el destino Kiba. A todo esto…¿Cómo les va a Zoro y Tashigi?

Al oír eso Ten-shi-fu dejó el vaso de té sobre la mesa de muy mala manera.

Hige(frunciendo el ceño):¿Uh?¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?

El peliazul se levantó de la mesa molesto y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación. Sus compañeros suspiraron y Neji miró al castaño.

Neji: Verás Hige…es que Ten-shi-fu es el típico hermanito obsesionado porque Tashigi no salga con Zoro.

Este abrió los ojos asombrado y seguidamente sonrió.

Hige: Entiendo.

Hideaki: Bueno Hige…¿y no están los exploradores contigo?

Hige: Ah…no. Les dejé en unas excavaciones que hay por aquí cerca. Mientras tanto yo he venido con Kairi a comprar unas cosas.

Hideaki:¿Y donde está Kairi entonces?

Hige: Volvió con el resto. Yo en cambio prefería quedarme en el mercado un rato.

Smoker: Vaya…por lo que veo te separas mucho de tu grupo eh? La última vez que no vimos en Berlín también estabas solo.

Hige: Jejejeje ^^U

Naru(percatándose de algo): Ah, oye y a todo esto Hige…

Hige:¿Uh?

Naru: Acabas de decir de decir que tu compañeros están en unas excavaciones no?

Hige: Sí.

Naru:¿Podrías decirnos en que lugar exactamente?

Hige(frunciendo el ceño):¿Uh? Pues…una que estaban muy cerca de aquí…Se veía una pirámide enorme y…

Naru(interrumpiéndolo):¡Lo sabía!

Hige:¿Uh?

Naru(mirando a sus compañeros):Chicos…están en las mismas excavaciones que Zoro y el resto.

Todos:0.0U…Pues es verdad.

Hige:¿Zoro y los demás han ido a las excavaciones?¿Y eso?

Shigeru: Han ido en busca de un arqueólogo famoso. El profesor Edward Harrison.

Al decir eso Hige pegó un golpe a la mesa sobresaltado y preguntó.

Hige:¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!¡¿EDWARD HARRISON?!

Shigeru(asustada por la reacción del chico):Sí…¿por?

El castaño desvió la mirada apenado y contestó.

Hige: Escuchad chicos…el profesor Harrison…

Todos:¿Uh?

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones…

Akira: Aaaaaaaaaaah…

Amelia:¿Estás mejor?

El rubio consiguió abrir lentamente los ojos y al ver a la chica frunció el ceño.

Akira(confuso):¿Amelia?

La pelimorada sonrió.

Amelia: Sí, soy yo.

Este se incorporó de la cama débilmente y miró la habitación.

Akira:¿Dónde estamos?

Amelia: Te desmayaste en medio de la travesía y la mitad del grupo hemos venido a este hotel para descansar.

Akira: Aaaaaaa ya veo…

La chica sonrió dulcemente y miró la habitación.

Amelia: Es muy acogedora.

Akira: Sí, mucho mejor que estar en esa asquerosa habitación del barco en la que dormimos todos los hombres juntos U¬¬

Esta se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Akira: No te rías, es la verdad ¬¬ cada vez que me despierto en mi cama veo a Shojiro durmiendo a mi lado porque se calló de su litera.

Amelia(sonriendo):Me encanta tu forma de exagerar las cosas, siempre te ves muy lindo cuando estás malhumorado.

Al decir aquello el chico desvió la mirada y esta amplió su sonrisa.

Akira:¿Y has estado cuidando de mí?

Amelia: Bueno…, algo así…necesitabas estar con alguien mientras los demás descansaban en la cafetería.

Este frunció el ceño y sonrió.

Akira: Muchas gracias Amelia.

La chica se sonrojó un poco y sonrió.

Amelia: No es nada hombre.

Akira(sonriendo):Siempre te preocupas por mí a pesar de que os esté causando problemas constantemente.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par y contestó.

Amelia: No seas tonto Akira, para nada nos causas problemas.

Akira(sonrojado):Soy uno de los hombres más débiles de esta tripulación…me desmorono por cualquier cosa.

Amelia dejó salir una carcajada y contestó.

Amelia: Eso no es cierto. Puede que si seas un poco dramático y llorón pero aun así no eres débil. Aportas mucho a nuestra tripulación.

El rubio sonrió y agarró las manos de la joven delicadamente.

Akira(sonriendo):Me alegra que pienses así. En serio, esas palabras me animan mucho. Sobre todo porque me las dices tú.

Esta volvió a sonrojarse y Akira se incorporó un poco para mirarla al rostro.

Akira: Amelia…hay algo que…me gustaría que supieras.

Amelia(desviando la mirada de él sonrojada):¿Sí?

Akira: ¿Sabes? Cuando estoy contigo…no me siento igual que con las otras chicas…y sí, vale, admito que me gustan las mujeres mayores que yo y que soy un Edipo de mierda.

Este empezó a reír a carcajadas y volvió a ponerse serio.

Akira: Pero…a pesar de mis gustos raros…Creo que me gustaría pedirte que salieras conmi…

Kankurô(abriendo la puerta):¡AMELIA!¡¿SE HA DESPERTADO A AKIRA?!¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos al ver a los dos jóvenes con sus rostros tan cerca el uno del otro. Este sustituyó su cara de asombro por una lasciva sonrisa.

Kankurô: Ay que pillines…jugando al "aquí te pillo aquí te mato" eh?

Estos dos se sonrojaron y se separaron rápidamente.

Amelia(molesta):¿Que quieres Kankurô?

El chico recordó para que había entrado allí y volvió a sobresaltarse.

Kakurô:¡ES CIERTO!¡NOS HAN CONTADO UNA COSA SOBRE EL PROFESOR HARRISON!¡ES URGENTE!

Akira y Amelia:¿Ah?

* * *

Zoro:¿Es esta la excavación de la que te habló aquel tipo?

Estos se encontraban frente a la expedición inglesa.

Tashigi: Deberíamos preguntarles no?

El peliverde asintió a su novia y se acercó.

Zoro: Hola.

Pero aun habiéndoles saludado estos siguieron con su trabajo.

Zoro: Disculpen…"me habrán oído?"

Aun así estos tampoco se giraron. El chico empezó a sentirse molesto.

Zoro(enfadado):Eh,¿acaso soy invisible?

Los excavadores no contestaron y Zoro soltó un gruñido.

Zor(furioso):¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Yamsha,Hati y Hosaki: Zoro cálmate -.-U

Zuriñe(impresionada):Estos tipos están completamente sumidos en su trabajo

¿?:¿Y que esperabas? Son profesionales.

Zuriñe:¿Eh?

La escuchó una voz tras ella y desvió la mirada. Justo a su lado se encontraba una chica más o menos de su misma edad, pelo largo y castaño oscuro con un parche en el ojo. Esta se acercó le sonrió a Zuriñe y preguntó.

¿?:¿Sois turistas?

Zuriñe: Eh…no exactamente.

¿?:¿Uh?

Zoro(agarrando del brazo a su hermana):OEEEE ZURIÑE! HABLA TÚ CON ELLOS! A MÍ NO QUIEREN ESCUCHARME!

¿?:¿Zuriñe?

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Esra miró al joven.

¿?:¿Roronoa?

Zoro:¿Eh?

¿?:¿Roronoa Zoro?

El espadachín frunció el ceño.

Zoro:¿Quién eres tú?

La del parche sonrió y cuando vio a Tashigi abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿?:¿Tashigi Segawa?

Tashigi:¿Uh?

Haine(señalando a Hikaru y Kaoru):Y vosotros sois los gemelos Hitachiin, ya me acuerdo de vosotros. Y de ese chico de cabello azul con una coleta y de los 2 capitanes de la marina.¿Y Smoke-san y el resto?¿No han venido con vosotros?

Estos se miraron frunciendo el ceño y Zoro preguntó.

Zoro:¿Nos conocemos?

¿?:Más o menos.

Todos:¿Más o menos?

La chica suspiró y desvió la mirada de ellos.

¿?:Estos bakkas…ya sabía yo que no se acordarían.

Todos:¿Eh?

Esta se señaló a si misma y contestó.

¿?:Me presentaré, mi nombre es Haine Otomiya.

Zoro(confuso): No nos suena ese nombre.

Haine(sonriendo):Porque no os lo dije cuando nos conocimos en la taberna.

Al decir aquello todos se quedaron aun más confusos.

Zoro:¿En la taberna?

Esta volvió a asentir.

Haine(sonriendo):Soy parte del grupo de exploradores de Hige y Kairi. La última vez estuvimos todos juntos en Alemania ¿lo has olvidado?

Los mestizos abrieron los ojos de par en par.

Todos:¡¿ERES DEL GRUPO DE HIGE?!

Haine(indiferentemente):Así es, lo que pasa es que entre tantos miembros no os acordaréis de mí. Siempre intento pasar desapercibida -.-

En eso Hikaru pegó un salto y señaló a la chica.

Hikaru:¡UN MOMENTO!¡YO SÍ QUE TE RECUERDO!

Todos:¿Eh?¬¬

Hikaru:¡ERES LA CHICA QUE BUSCABA CHOCOLATES CON MENTA EN EL HOTEL DE BERLÍN!

Todos:¿Aaaaaaaaaah?

Haine(con una leve sonrisa):Vaya, así que te acuerdas?

Hikaru:¡¿CÓMO VOY A OLVIDAR ESO?!

FALSH BACK

_En el hotel de Alemania…_

_Hikaru__:¿Dónde estará el cuarto de baño?_

_El pelirrojo__ buscaba por los pasillos el servicio. Estaba completamente a solas cuando de repente oyó unas fuertes pisadas acercándose a él._

_Hikaru(girándose):¿Qué es ese ruido?_

_En eso vio como algui__en se le acercaba. El chico alzó la vista y vio a una joven totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos. Esta caminaba sin energía y tenía la vista en blanco._

_Hikaru__:¿Pero que…?_

_La observó durante un rato y se acercó tímidamente a ella, en ese momento la chica le parecía una momia._

_Hikaru(asustado__):Oye…¿estás bien?_

_Haine:…………………………………………………_

_Hubo un profundo silencio hasta que esta contestó._

_Haine: Oye chaval… _

_Hikaru__ retrocedió un paso asustado por su frío tono de voz._

_Hikaru(cada vez más asustado__):¿S…sí?_

_Haine:………………………………………………_

_Hikaru__:……………………………………………_

_Haine:¿Tienes chocolate con menta?_

_Hikaru__:¿Eh?_

_Haine:……………_

_Hikaru__:……………_

……………………………………………………………………………

_Hikaru__:¿Chocolate con menta? Uh…pues…no, lo siento._

_La del parche agarró a Hikaru de los hombros y lo miró amenazadoramente._

_Haine(furiosa):¡PUES MUY MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!_

_En eso lo__ empujó bruscamente contra la pared y se marchó dando fuertes pisadas al suelo._

_Hikaru(tirado__ en el suelo):¿Pero…quién demonios es esa tía?_

FIN DEL FALSH BACK

Hikaru(escondido tras Hosaki):AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUE MIEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Haine:¿Uh?

Hikaru(señalándola asustado tras el capitán):E…esa tipa es un monstruo…

Haine(forzando una sonrisa):No hombre, es solo que el chocolate me levanta los ánimos. Siento haberte asustado aquella vez.

Hikaru comenzó a lanzarle arena del suelo a la chica.

Hikaru(intentando que se fuera):¡TOMA, TOMA, TOMA!

Tras ver aquella escena Zuriñe se giró a la chica y sonrió.

Zuriñe: Vaya, has intimidado a Hikaru, no todo el mundo puede hacerlo.

Haine: A juzgar por el tono en el que lo has dicho juraría que tú también lo asustas.

Zuriñe(sonriendo):No te equivocas.

Zoro miró confuso a Haine.

Zoro: Hane no?

Haine: Así es.

Zoro:¿Y que haces aquí tú sola?¿No deberían estar los exploradores contigo?

La chica frunció el ceño.

Haine:¿Acaso no te has dado de que los excavadores son los exploradores que no querían contestarte?

Zoro:¿Eh?

Este miró al grupo de excavadores los cuales se quitaron los sobreros y las gorras y en eso se vio que eran los exploradores.

Exploradores(llorando):¡ZORO-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Zoro(furioso):¡ASÍ QUE ÉRAIS VOSOTROS CABRONES!¡¿PORQUÉ NO ME HABÉIS CONTESTADO?!

Exploradores(aun llorando):Es que el calor nos impide percibir cuando la gente nos habla T_T

Zoro:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

Tashigi: Zoro ya, tranquilo.

Haine miró a Zoro indiferente.

Haine: Deduzco que estáis aquí por alguna de esas gemas que andabais buscando ¿no es así?

Kaoru: Hai, no te equivocas.

Haine: Si puedo ayudaros en algo…

Zoro(reaccionando de su enfado): Ahora que lo dices Haine…sí que puedes sernos de ayuda.

Haine:¿Uh?

El chico sacó el viejo diario y buscó la página de cuando su madre se encontraba en Egipto.

Zoro:¿Conoces a un investigador llamado Edward Harrison?

Haine:¡¿UH?!

Esta se estremeció y desvió la mirada. Aun así el resto no se dio cuenta y Zoro siguió hablando.

Zoro: Aquí pone que se dedicaba a estudiar las ruinas egipcias y no sé que más. Al parecer es de origen inglés o norteamericano.¿Te suena?

La castaña contestó con un tono molesto.

Haine: Nunca lo encontraréis.

Todos:¿Uh?

Esta consiguió mirar al espadachín.

Haine: El profesor Harrison murió el hace el mes pasado.

Todos:¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!

Haine: Lo siento, pero me temo que nunca podréis tener esa gema.

Hubo un incómodo silencio y los gemelos y los capitanes se echaron a llorar.

Capitanes y Gemelos(llorando):¡TANTO VIAJE PARA NADAAAAAAAAAAA! BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Zuriñe(ídem):¿He tenido que arriesgar mi vida infinitas veces para esto?

Exploradores(ídem): ZORO-SAMA NO SALAVARÁ SU PAÍIIIIIIIIS! T_T

Shojiro:¡YO PODRÍA HABERME ACOSTADO CON MILES Y MILES DE CHAVAS EN VEZ DE ESTAR HACIENDO EL TONTO EN BUSCA DE ESAS ESTÚPIDAS GEMAS!

Tashigi miró preocupada al chico.

Tashigi:¿Qué hacemos ahora Zoro?

Zoro: Yo…

Todos:¿Uh?

Zoro: No lo sé, realmente no lo sé…

Todos estos comenzaron a desesperarse salvo Yamsha. El peliazul miró a Haine atentamente y se acercó a ella.

Yamsha: Parece que sabes bastantes cosas sobre ese profesor.

La castaña del parche desvió la mirada molesta.

Haine:¿Y que si es así? Eso no os ayudará en nada.

Yamsha: Puede que sí, ¿o acaso sabes lo suficiente como para pensar que no nos conviene esa información?

Al oír aquellos esta se mordió la comisura de los labios. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más se oyó la conocida voz aguda de una chica.

¿?:¡ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Zoro(desviando la vista hacia donde provenía la voz):¿Eh?

El joven miró a lo alto de una montaña de arena y vio la figura de algo así como una chica. A primera vista no pudo reconocerla bien ya que el sol le impedía ver el rostro de aquella persona. En eso la figura femenina dio un salto desde la alta montaña arenosa y calló en los brazos del espadachín. Zoro miró a aquella persona y al verla forzó una sonrisa.

Zoro: Ya decía yo que aquí faltaba alguien…^^U

¿?:^^

Tashigi:#¬¬

Zoro: Hola…Kairi…^^U

En efecto, la chica se encontraba abrazando al espadachín como de costumbre y con su típica sonrisa feliciana.

Kairi(abrazándolo más fuertemente):¡ME ALEGRO DE VERTE!¡CADA VEZ QUE NOS ENCONTRAMOS ESTÁS MÁS ATRACTIVO! _

Tashigi:Ejeeeeeeem! ¬¬

Kairi:¿Uh? Ah!!! Hola Casidy!!!^^

Tashigi(molesta):Es Tashigi, pero da igual Ù.Ú

La rubia frunció el ceño y volvió la vista a Zoro contenta.

Kairi(abrazándolo aun más):¡¿Y COMO HAS ESTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO CARIÑO?! _

Todos:¿Cariño? .____.

Este la soltó bruscamente haciendo que Kairi cayera al suelo y seguidamente abrazó a Tashigi.

Zoro: Pues ya sabes, como siempre…Feliz, con novia, amando a Tashigi y todo eso jejeje…^^U

Tashigi: ^^

La peliazul correspondió el abrazo de Zoro y cuando este no miró le sacó la lengua a la chica como gesto de burla.

Kairi(sollozando):Tampoco hacía falta que me tiraras al suelo…T_T

Al ver a la rubia Shojiro abrió los ojos como platos y dio un salto de alegría.

Shojiro:¡POR FIN!¡UNA TÍA BUENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Chicas:¿Y nosotras que? #¬¬

Haine: .____. ¿?

El moreno se acercó corriendo hasta Kairi y la extendió la mano con una sonrisa dulce.

Shojiro: Hola preciosa, hace mucho que no nos vemos eh?

Kairi(sollozando):Tú…tú…

Shojiro:¿Sí?

Kairi: No recuerdo quién eres tú.

Shojiro:0.0U

Kairi: T_T

…………………………………………………

Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio. A la de pocos segundos Shojiro se arrinconó en una esquina completamente deprimido.

Shojiro(susurrando):No lo entiendo…es la primera vez que una mujer me olvida tan fácilmente…¿pero porque? No debería pasar…Yo soy la fantasía sexual de muchas chicas.

Zoro(flipando):¿Shojiro? 0.0U

Kaoru(sonrojado):Es muy guapa…

Hikaru(ídem):Sí…

Zuriñe(impresionada):¿Pero que…?

Kairi: Ah, si vienes con más acompañantes Zoro…(sonriendo de forma tierna) Hola chicos…

Gemelos y capitanes(completamente sonrojados y con cara de tontos):Hola…

Tashigi, Zuriñe y Ten-Ten miraban desde una esquina molestas.

Tashigi: Será zorra…

Zuriñe: Calientapollas…

Ten-Ten: Menudo putón…

Al oírlas Haine se acercó a Zuriñe y susurró.

Haine: Tranquila, te acostumbrarás a ella…(disimuladamente)cof*cof* puta…

Zuriñe(sonriendo):A eso lo llamo yo amistad. Se ve que en tu grupo también es así eh?

Haine: Más vale que los chicos de vuestra tripulación tengan cuidado. Esta tipa es una auténtica zorrona. Cuando está con lo tíos siempre se hace la mosquita muerta y cuando no hay hombres a la vista es de lo más espabilada. Deberías verla en esas ocasiones porque fliparíais.

Tashigi(mirando con ira a la rubia):Me lo imagino…a mí nunca me ha dado la impresión de una "mosquita muerta" como tú dices Haine. Pero aun así…gracias por advertirnos.

Estas siguieron observando a los chicos y la castaña del pañuelo se acercó molesta.

Zuriñe: Bueno, ya está bien no?

Chicos(girándose a Zuriñe):¿Uh?

Zuriñe(seriamente):Se supone que deberíamos decidir que hacer ahora.

Tashigi(ídem):Es cierto, no podremos conseguir la esfera aquí recordáis? Tenemos que contárselo a los demás.

Los chicos se miraron seriamente entre ellos y asintieron.

Hosaki: Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es ir al hotel de la ciudad y hablarlo.

Estos volvieron a asentir y se dirigieron a sus respectivos camellos.

Kairi(apenada):¿Eeeeeeeeh?¿Os vais ya?

Los gemelos y los capitanes volvieron a sonrojarse y sonrieron como dos tontos.

Gemelos y capitanes: Te ves tan linda cuando entristeces…

Chicas(cabreadas):¡DEJAD DE DECIR GILIPOLLECES!

Haine: Ey chicos…

Todos:¿Uh?

Haine:¿Os importa que vaya con vosotros? Tengo que darle un recado a Hige.

Zoro: Claro, no hay problema Haine.

Haine(mirando los jamelgos):Por cierto…¿son vuestros esos camellos?

Gemelos: Eh…de hecho no.

Hati: Se los pedimos prestados a un tipo.

Hosaki: Sí, y tenemos que devolverlos antes de las 12:00

La castaña sonrió.

Haine: Tengo una idea…¿por qué no venís en mi furgoneta y mientras mis compañeros exploradores llevan vuestros camellos hasta su verdadero dueño? Así iremos más rápido.

Los marines se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

Zoro:¿Podréis hacernos ese favor exploradores?

Exploradores:¡YEAH!¡TODO POR NUESTRO HERMANO ZORO!

Zoro(sonriendo):Jeje muchas gracias.

Kairi:¡¿Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?!¡Pero no es justo!¡Si Haine puede ir con vosotros yo también quiero!

Haine: -____- Está bien…cof*cof*puta*

Kairi:¿Eh?¿Que has dicho Haine? No te he oído…

Hanie: Nada, nada -____-

Chicas(en una esquina riéndose por lo de Haine):Jijijiji…

Más tarde, en la furgoneta camino de la cuidad…

Hosaki: Conduces muy bien Haine…

Hati: Sí…

Haine(sonriendo):Bueno, me saqué el carné hace más de un año.

Hosaki: Más de un…¡¿pero tú que edad tienes?!

Haine:¿Yo? El mes pasado cumplí 16 años.

Hosaki y Hati:0.0 ¿y conducir a tu edad es legal?

Haine: En Egipto sí.¿Acaso no veis que todo el terreno es llano?

Estos dos se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron.

Hosaki: Supongo que entonces no habrá ningún peligro.

Haine: Claro que no -.-U

Hati miró tras la ventanilla del camión para ver la parte trasera.

Hati:¿Estáis bien ahí dentro?

Zoro y el resto asintieron y el capitán les sonrío.

Hati: Llegaremos de una media hora. Tened paciencia.

Hosaki: Oye Haine,¿me dejarías conducir a mí? Es que siempre he querido conducir un camión.

Haine: Claro Hosaki-san, yo iré a atrás con los demás.

Kairi:Joooo…me duele el cuello de estar sentada aquí detrás…esta parte del camión no tiene asientos…

Haine: Pues ponte delante, hay un sitio de sobra ¬¬

Kairi: Genial ^^

La chica se intercambió con Haine y tras entrar a la parte trasera esta miró al resto. El camión era espacioso por lo que cada uno tenía su propia esquina y había 3 grupos distintos. Por un lado estaban Shojiro y Kaoru suspirando mientras veían a Kairi acomodarse en los asientos delanteros. Justo frente a ellos estaban ,Yamsha y Ten-Ten conversando sobre lo que harían a partir ahora y por último desvió la mirada a la esquina más apartada del camión en la que se encontraban Hikaru y Zuriñe hablando.

Hikaru(mirando a Kairi en la parte delantera del camión):Lo cierto es que está muy buena, pero es tonta de remate.

Zuriñe(cruzada de brazos):¿Y ahora te das cuenta? Un poco tarde ¿no crees?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y sonrió divertido.

Hikaru: Oye…que yo apenas hablé con ella cuando estuvimos en Alemania. Es normal que no supiera como era de carácter.

Zuriñe: Una putita tonta que solo piensa en calentar hombres.

Hikaru(dejando su sonrisa de lado):Oye…¿qué te pasa hoy? Estás muy rara.

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Hikaru: Te has levantado de mal humor, le has dicho a Smoker que no quieres estar en el mismo grupo que él y ahora te picas por la tontería esta de Kairi.

Zuriñe(sonriendo divertida):Yo no me he picado.

Hikaru(poniendo su misma sonrisa):Sí, sí que te has picado. Las mujeres sois muy competitivas, os molesta que los demás hombres nos fijemos en una chica en general.

Zuriñe: Bueno, pues lo mismo que os molesta a vosotros que las chicas se fijen en un solo tío no?

Hikaru: Sí, pero al menos nosotros lo reconocemos. Y no nos ponemos a criticarlo por la espalda.

Zuriñe:¿Qué hacéis entonces?

Este sonrió maléficamente.

Hikaru: Le metemos de ostias.

La castaña se echó a reír al oír aquello.

Hikaru: Esa es la primera risa "no fingida" que te he oído en todo el día.

Zuriñe:¿Eh?

Este sonrió y contestó.

Hikaru: Y estoy contento porque he sido quién te ha hecho reír así.

La joven lo miró fijamente y le regresó la sonrisa. Este se acomodó y preguntó una vez más.

Hikaru:¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?

Hubo un largo momento de silencio entre los 2 jóvenes hasta que Zuriñe lo miró a los ojos. No sabía porque, pero tenía la sensación de que esta vez sí podría confiar en él. Apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y contestó.

Zuriñe: Me cabreé con Hojara en Italia.

Hikaru: Eso ya lo sé, Hideaki nos lo contó esta mañana. Pero lo que yo quiero saber es porque estás tan apagada precisamente hoy.

La chica miró al suelo y contestó.

Zuriñe: No lo sé, desde esta mañana todo ha sido raro.

Hikaru(curiosamente):¿Por qué desde esta mañana?

Esta volvió a mirar al pelirrojo y finalmente dijo…

Zuriñe: Pues para empezar he soñado contigo.

Hikaru frunció el ceño y Zuriñe siguió.

Zuriñe: He soñado con el día en que nos conocimos.

Hikaru:¿Cuándo te quité el peine y viniste corriendo tras de mí?

Zuriñe: Sí.

El pelirrojo soltó una pequeñas carcajadas y respondió.

Hikaru(sonriendo):Que curioso…precisamente el otro día estuve hablando con Kaoru de eso.

Otro momento de silencio se interpuso dejando a los 2 pensativos.

Hikaru(sonriendo):¿Crees que será la señal de algo?

Zuriñe: No, solo ha sido una coincidencia.

Este suspiró y sonrió desviando la mirada al exterior del camión. Zuriñe lo observó atentamente y habló.

Zuriñe: Hikaru…¿echas en falta a tus padres?

El chico la miró frunciendo el ceño y sonrió divertido.

Hikaru:¿A que viene eso ahora?

Zuriñe: Es que estoy pensando que desde el día en que nos conocimos tú y yo les has visto muy pocas veces.

Hikaru: Bueno, ya sabes, están ocupados en sus negocios y todo eso…

Zuriñe: Pero aun así tus hermanos y tú podríais volver a Rusia con ellos. Después de todo…tras la invasión de Ascanta fuisteis unas de las pocas personas que aun tenían familia.

Hikaru: Ya, pero yo no quiero volver a Rusia. Me he acostumbrado a estar aquí. Sois lo más parecido que tenemos a una familia porque a fin de cuentas…tú misma lo has dicho, desde la invasión solo he visto a mis padres un par de veces…

Zuriñe: Pero cuando todo esto acabe…volverás con ellos no? A fin de cuentas ahí tienes tu familia y tu futuro.

Hikaru: No lo sé…no me agrada la idea de volver a ser el clásico niño malcriado y pijo. Ese ambiente ya no me gusta. Además, es una vida muy aburrida.

Zuriñe:¿Por qué lo dices?

Hikaru dejó su sonrisa de lado y se puso muy serio.

Hikaru: Cuando vives en un ambiente así…no tienes derecho a elegir tu futuro ya que tus padres lo tienen todo planeado.

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Hikaru: Eligen todo…tu trabajo, tu socializad y tu compromiso.

Zuriñe: Y a ti…¿te han comprometido con alguien?

Al oír aquella pregunta el chico la miró sonriendo maliciosamente.

Hikaru:¿Por qué?¿Eso te daría celos?

Zuriñe abrió los ojos de par en par y desvió la mirada.

Zuriñe: No digas tonterías, es solo curiosidad, nada más.

Hikaru(sin quitar la sonrisa):Sí claro…nada más.

Zuriñe: Ya cállate idiota.

Hikaru: Tranquila Zuriñe, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

El chico se incorporó y le dio una pequeña caricia en la mejilla. Seguidamente se dirigió hacia el lado en el que estaba Kaoru pero antes de eso la miró una vez más y contestó.

Hikaru(sonriendo divertido):Ya sabes que soy incapaz de fijarme en otra que no seas tú.

Zuriñe(haciendo una mueca):¡¿Eeeeeeeeh?!

Este amplió su sonrisa y se sentó junto a su hermano.

Zuriñe(sonriendo):"Cshhhh…tonto"

Haine: Zuriñe-san…

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

La chica apartó la mirada de Hikaru y frente a ella vio a Haine.

Haine:¿Puedo sentarme?

Zuriñe(sonriendo):Claro.

La chica tomó asiento frente a ella.

Haine: En seguida llegaremos a "El Cairo"

Zuriñe: Ok.

Haine miró a Hikaru atentamente y desvió la mirada a la teniente.

Haine: Según parece ese chico y tú estabais hablando de algo divertido.

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Haine: Os reíais mucho.

Zuriñe(sin darle importancia):¿Sí?

Haine volvió la vista al pelirrojo y preguntó.

Haine: Zuriñe-san…¿ese chico es tu novio?

Al decir eso la castaña se pegó a la esquina del camión con una cara asustadiza y contestó.

Zuriñe(sonrojada):¡NI HABLAR!

Haine(indiferentemente):Es que no sé…se os veía muy sinceros el uno con el otro.

Zuriñe: Ja, como para no serlo. Llevamos 13 años viviendo juntos. No es para sorprenderse que seamos sinceros.

Haine: Pero…¿por qué te pones tan nerviosa entonces?

Zuriñe(sonrojada):¡Por…Por nada!¡Porque…el calor que hace aquí dentro es insoportable!

Haine: Ah…ya veo…eres una de esas chicas que se hacen las duras ante el chico que les gusta para no parecer débiles ante él ¿no es así?

Zuriñe(pegándose de nuevo contra la pared del camión):¡¿QUÉ?!¡NO!

La castaña de pelo largo sonrió y desvió la mirada al exterior del camión.

Haine: Ya estamos llegando.

Zuriñe: Ufffff…menos mal.

Haine:¿Por qué menos mal? Ah…ya entendí. Es porque quieres que acabe con este interrogatorio ya que he afirmado que ese chico en el fondo te gusta ¿verdad?

Zuriñe:"Pe…pero está tía es adivina o que pasa?

Hosaki: Chicos, ya hemos llegado!

Hati: Podéis bajar del camión!

Haine abrió la puerta y en eso se giró a Zuriñe para dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

Haine: No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie.

Zuriñe(sonrojada):¿Eh?

Dicho esto bajó del camión seguida tras el resto de los marines.

Haine cogió su celular y marcó rápidamente.

Zoro:¿A quien llamas?

Haine: A Hige-kun…espero que se bakka no ande muy lejos del hotel ¬¬

Mientras tanto…

_**Hige!!! Hige, Hige!!!**_

_**Coge el móvil de una puta vez!!!**_

_**Hige!!! Hige, Hige!!!**_

_**O te pondré la cara del revés!!!**_

*Pic*

Hige:¿Quién llama?

_Haine: Hige, soy yo_

Hige:¡Haine!

_Haine:¿Dónde estás?_

Hige: En estos momentos en el hotel "Xhirakusa" ¿Porque?

_Haine: Necesito hablar contigo. Me he encontrado con alguien a quién seguramente tendrás ganas de ver._

Hige:¡Genial!¡Porque yo también me he encontrado con alguien!

Smoker:¿Quién es Hige?

Hige(ignorándolo):¡Quedamos en el hotel de acuerdo? Adiós!

*Pic*

* * *

Haine(suspirando):Aaaaaaah…este bakka…siempre tan entusiasta.

Todos:¿Uh?

Haine: En fin, vamos.

Estos se dirigieron al hotel dónde allí se encontraron con Hige y el resto de la tripulación. Ahora estos se encontraban en la cafetería una vez más hablando de lo sucedido.

Smoker: Sí…Hige nos ha contado lo sucedido…

Todos estaban cabizbajos y deprimidos.

Hige: La muerte del profesor Harrison…fue algo que ninguno de nosotros tenía previsto…

En eso Haine se levantó de la mesa molesta y salió a la terraza. El castaño la miró apenado.

Hige:Haine…

Zuriñe(saliendo tras la chica):¡Espera Haine!¡Voy contigo!

Cuando las dos chicas estaban fuera Hige suspiró.

Hige: Disculpadla…estas semanas ha estado muy superficial…

Yamsha: Ya…que casualidad…

Hige:¿Eh?

Todos miraron a Yamsha confusos y este se cruzó de brazos.

Yamsha:¿Desde cuando se ha vuelto superficial exactamente?¿1 mes?

Hige desvió la mirada del peliazul y este siguió hablando.

Yamsha: Me parece que nos contáis mucho menos de lo que queremos saber.

Zoro:Yamsha…¿qué?

Yamsha(ignorando a Zoro):¿Me equivoco Hige?

Hige:Uh…

Yamsha(en un tono más alto):¿Me equivoco Hige?

El joven alzó la vista a Yamsha y suspiró.

Hige: No…

Yamsha(insistiendo):¿Entonces? Está claro que vosotros sabéis algo más del profesor Harrison.

Hubo un incómodo y largo momento de silencio hasta que este asintió.

Hige:Haine…era su hija.

Todos:0.0U ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!

Hige:¡Eh, bueno!¡Tampoco era su hija exactamente! Sus padres la abandonaron frente a la casa del profesor hace 16 años y cuando este la encontró decidió adoptarla.

Tashigi:¿16 años? O sea que no era más que un bebé.

Hige: Así es, Haine no tiene ningún recuerdo de sus verdaderos padres.

Tashigi(apenada):Ya veo…pobre chica.

Hige: Sí…pero no es la única.

Todos:¿Uh?

Hige: Yo también soy…el hijo adoptivo del profesor Harrison…

Todos:¡¿QUÉ?!

Ten-shi-fu: O sea, que os habéis criado juntos ¿no?

El chico asintió mirando la terraza en la que se encontraban Haine y Zuriñe.

Hige: Desde pequeña Haine siempre ha sido muy fría con todo el mundo. Nunca se acercaba a hablar con nadie, era completamente insociable.

Todos se quedaron en silencio escuchándolo atentamente.

Hige: Pero…cuando estaba con el profesor…es como si fuera otra persona, cambiaba radicalmente de actitud. Se interesaba mucho por la profesión del profesor…y este la animaba a que en un futuro siguiera sus investigaciones.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Y Haine estaba de acuerdo con eso?

Hige: Sí, Haine siempre ha querido ser arqueóloga. Así que seguir con las investigaciones del profesor era el mayor de los honores que se le podía ofrecer.

Ten-shi-fu: Ah.

Yamsha: Por lo que veo tu "hermanita postiza" ha llegado a querer mucho a ese tipo.

En eso Hige pegó un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa y gritó molesto.

Hige:¡ELLA NO ES MI HERMANA NI NADA PARECIDO!¡¿TE QUEDA CLARO YAMSHA?!

Yamsha(tranquilamente):Vale, pero tranquilízate.

Este volvió a sentarse y cogió su taza de té.

Hige: Pero es cierto que el profesor fue la única persona a la que Haine abrió su corazón del todo. Incluso llegó a llamarlo…padre.

Zoro: Pero si cuando nosotros la conocimos no parecía tan insociable como tú dices.

Tashigi: Es cierto, a mí se me ha hecho una persona muy amable.

Hige: Ja, no tenéis ni idea. Sí, vale, es cierto que con el tiempo hizo amigos…pero su mayor confianza la depositaba en él. Y si este la traicionaba en algo o no cumplía alguna de sus promesas…ella tardaba mucho en volver a dirigirle la palabra.

En eso Smoker abrió los ojos de par en par.

Hati: Entiendo…esa chica es de armas tomar.

Hina: Supongo que si era traicionada por la persona en quién más confiaba se pondría muy borde con todo el mundo.

Smoker:…………………………

FLASH BACK

_Zuriñe(llorando):SMOKER!!!_

_La pequeña recorría los pasillos llorando a pleno pulmón._

_Zuriñe: SMOKER!!!_

_Mientras tanto…_

_Hati(secándose con una toalla):Uffff…sienta bien un buen baño después del entrenamiento._

_Smoker(ídem):Sí, comprar esa ducha con sauna ha sido una maravilla._

_Estos dos salieron al pasillo cuando de repente vieron a la pequeña llorando en un mar de lágrimas._

_Zuriñe(llorando):Aaaaaaaah…_

_Smoker:Zuri…¿qué te pasa?_

_Esta alzó la vista al escuchar aquella voz y al ver al joven capitán se lanzó a sus brazos llorando todavía más fuerte._

_Zuriñe(llorando):SMOKER!!!¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?!_

_Smoker(frunciendo el ceño):¿Eh? _

_Zuriñe:¡HE PASADO MUCHO MIEDO!_

_Smoker(sonriendo):¿Qué has pasado miedo? Pero si solo he estado fuera un cuarto de hora y además los gemelos estaban contigo._

_Zuriñe(abrazándose más a él):¡ME HE SENTIDO SOLA!¡NO VUELVAS A MARCHARTE ASÍ!_

_Este sonrió y la acarició la cabeza._

_Smoker: Que tonta eres,¿cómo te iba a dejar sola? _

_Zuriñe:¡TONTO!_

_Este la secó las lágrimas y la pequeña dejó de llorar._

_Hati: Anda que…creo que la estás malcriando. A mí Lee nunca me vendría llorando así porque sabe valerse por si mismo._

_En eso llegó también Lee y se abrazó a Hati llorando._

_Lee(llorando):¡HATI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Hati:Etto…U¬///¬_

_Smoker(sonriendo con malicia):Sí, sí claro. Ya lo veo Hati._

_Hati: Nah…calla idiota._

_El peliblanco tomó a su shimai en brazos y sonrió._

_Smoker:¿Quieres dormir conmigo Zuri-chan?_

_Zuriñe:¿Uh?_

_Esta cambió su rostro de tristeza por una sonrisa y asintió. _

_Cuando ya estaban en la cama este volvió a acariciarla la cabeza._

_Smoker:¿Por qué cada vez que me separo de ti un solo segundo vienes llorando?_

_Zuriñe(abrazada a él como si este fuera un peluche):Por que Smoker tiene que cuidar de Zuri. Fue fabricado para eso._

_Smoker:¿Fabricado? Ni que fuera un robot -.-U_

_Esta se abrazó a él más fuerte y Smoker sonrió. _

_Smoker: Puedes estar tranquila, no tengo intención de dejarte sola nunca._

_Al oír aquello la pequeña sonrió emocionada y contestó._

_Zuriñe: Smoker…_

_Smoker(mirándola):¿Uh?_

_Esta amplió su sonrisa y habló._

_Zuriñe: Te quiero, te quiero mucho, mucho._

_Smoker(sonriendo):Jajaja yo también te quiero mucho, mucho._

_Zuriñe: Oye…y cuando sea un poco más mayor…_

_Smoker:¿Sí…?_

_Zuriñe:¿Querrás casarte conmigo?_

_Al oír aquello el capitán rompió a reír como un loco y contestó._

_Smoker: Ya veremos. Depende de cómo te portes conmigo los próximos años._

_Zuriñe:0w0 Zuriñe será buena!¡Buena y se casará con Smoker!_

_Smoker: Jejeje ^^_

* * *

_Zuriñe: Estoy enamorada de ti._

_Smoker:…………………………_

_La joven desvió la mirada sonrojada y sonrió._

_Zuriñe: Debo de ser la única persona en el mundo que se enamoraría de un superior mucho mayor que él…pero así está la cosa Hojara._

_Smoker:……………………………_

_Zuriñe: Pero…ya sé que tú…_

_Smoker: Lo siento…yo aun estoy enamorado de Hina._

_Zuriñe: Sí, claro, de Hina…_

_En eso la castaña notó como le salían lágrimas de los ojos y se las secó con la manga del uniforme._

_Zuriñe: No tiene importancia Smoker…supongo que me olvidaré de ti tarde o temprano._

_Smoker:………………_

_Zuriñe(sonriendo sonrojada):A fin de cuentas…solo eres mi primer amor ¿no?_

_Esta abrió la puerta de la cocina y salió de allí dejando a un apenado Smoker._

_Smoker: Zuriñe…_

* * *

_Zuriñe(medio dormida):Uh…¿Qué hora es…?_

_Smoker(sobre la chica lleno de felicidad):¡BUENOS DÍAS CUMPLEAÑERAAAAAAAAA!_

_Zuriñe: Quítate de encima gordo, me estás aplastando._

_Este obedeció y cuando su subordinada se inclino en la cama la abrazó._

_Smoker(emocionado):¡AY MI PEQUEÑINA!¡QUE HOY CUMPLE 15 AÑOS!¡YA NO ERES UNA NIÑA! _

_Zuriñe(sonriendo):¿Puedes dejarme espacio vital? Acabo de levantarme y ya me estás asfixiando._

_Smoker(separándose de ella):¡JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!¡ANTES ERAS TÚ LA QUE SE ENGANCHABA A MI CUELLO!¡¿POR QUÉ TE HAS VUELTO TAN FRÍA ESTOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS?! T_T_

_Zuriñe(sonriendo):No me he vuelto fría. Es solo que ya no soy una niña._

_Smoker:Grrrrrrr…_

_Zuriñe: Date la vuelta por favor, voy a vestirme._

_Este se giró de morros para no verla y respondió. _

_Smoker: A veces desearía que volvieras a ser una cría._

_Zuriñe(vistiéndose):Ya, ya…_

_Smoker(sonriendo):Recuerdo cuando te bañabas conmigo en los balnearios y me dabas masajes en la espalda…_

_En eso se giró a la chica._

_Smoker:¿Y si como regalo de cumpleaños te invito a un balneario de esos?_

_Zuriñe(tapándose):¡NO MIRES CERDO!_

_Smoker(volviendo a girarse):Ups! perdona ^///^U_

_Cuando esta ya estaba vestida Smoker la llevó hasta la cocina para…_

_Zuriñe(mirando su desayuna con una mueca de desagrado):¿Qué mierdas es esto?_

_Hideaki: Smoker lo hizo…U¬¬ Decía que quería ser él quién te preparara el desayuno._

_Zuriñe: Smoker eh? U¬¬_

_Smoker: Sí ^^_

_Zuriñe volvió a mirar su plato desesperada._

_Zuriñe: Pero…¿no se supone que aquí debería haber comida y no esta…"cosa"?_

_Todos: U¬¬_

_Smoker: Que desagradecida eres ¬¬ Haber…_

_Este cogió un poco del desayuno y se lo puso cerca de los labios._

_Smoker: Abre la boquita para tu capitán aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…_

_Zuriñe:¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ._

_Hideaki(saliendo de la cocina):Salgamos de aquí chicos…estos dos se están poniendo empalagosos…U¬¬_

_Todos(imitándolo):Sí, vámonos…U¬¬_

_Zuriñe:¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T_T_

_Un poco más tarde…_

_Zuriñe: Smoker…agradezco tus intenciones de verdad…_

_La chica suspiró y retiró el plato que había frente a ella._

_Zuriñe: Pero no pienso comer esta porquería ¿está claro?_

_Smoker(cabizbajo):Vale…yo solo quería hacer por ti el día de tu cumpleaños._

_La chica frunció el ceño y seguidamente sonrió._

_Zuriñe: Pero si ya lo haces todos los días tonto._

_Smoker:¿Uh?_

_Zuriñe: Tú siempre haces cosas por mí; día sí y día también._

_Smoker: Zuriñe…_

_Zuriñe(levantándose de la mesa):Además…tú me lo cuentas todo y depositas toda tu confianza en mí. Con eso yo tengo más que suficiente._

_Esta cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta._

_Smoker(mirándola):Pues claro, tú eres una de las personas a las que más quiero en este barco._

_Zuriñe: Sí, eso ya lo sé._

_La joven se giró para mirar al capitán y tras un momento de silencio sonrió._

_Zuriñe(sonriendo):¿Sabes que?_

_Smoker:¿Uh?_

_Zuriñe: Puede que ya no esté enamorada de ti. Pero aun así siento que todavía me gustas._

_Este la miró sorprendido y Zuriñe volvió a sonreír._

_Zuriñe: Gracias por ser mi amigo Hojara._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Smoker:…………………………

Hati: Claro, es normal que se sintiera realmente traicionada si alguien en quien depositaba tanta confianza no cumplía sus promesas.

Smoker: Traicionada…

Hace unas semanas…

_Smoker:¡¿ME QUIERES EXPLICAR QUE NARICES TE RONDA POR LA CABEZA ÚLTIMAMENTE?!¡ME IGNORAS DE UN DÍA PARA OTRO SIN DARME SIQUIERA UNA EXPLICACIÓN!_

_Zuriñe:¡NO NECESITO DARTE EXPLICACIONES DE PORQUE ESTOY ASÍ CONTIGO!¡SI FUERAS UN POCO MÁS LISTO Y MENOS CAPULLO TE HABRÍAS DADO CUENTA ENSEGUIDA DE CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA QUE HAY ENTRE NOSOTROS!¡ME HAS TRAICIONADO HOJARA!_

Smoker:……………………

Hati:¿Pasa algo Hojara?

Smoker(reaccionando):¡¿Eh?! No, nada…

Hati: Es que de repente te has quedado muy callado.

Smoker(forzando una sonrisa):¿Ah sí? Es que...estaba distraído…Pero sigamos con lo de Haine,¿te parece Hige? ^^U

Este asintió y siguió hablando.

Hige: Resulta que unas semanas antes de llegar aquí…Haine y el profesor Harrison tuvieron una discusión por que este se tuvo que marchar a una importante investigación cuando estuvimos con vosotros en Alemania. Entonces cuando Haine y yo llegamos a nuestra mansión en Londres y no lo vimos…ella se enfadó muchísimo. Cuando el profesor regresó esta no quiso dirigirle la palabra.

Todos:………………………………

Zoro:¿Se fue cuando estábamos en Alemania?

Ten-shi-fu: En ese caso no debió ocurrir hace mucho.

Hige: El mes pasado, poco antes de que…

Este fue a decirlo pero seguidamente se mordió el labio y estos entendieron.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Poco antes de que muriera Edward Harrison?

Hige: Uh…sí…

Hubo un largo silencio. Nadie sabía que decir, no se les ocurrían palabras de consolación para Hige ni para Haine. Finalmente Ten-shi-fu fue el único que tuvo el valor de preguntar.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Cómo murió?

En eso el chico abrió de nuevo los ojos sorprendido y desvió la mirada.

Hige: Él…sufrió un accidente…

Ten-shi-fu:¿Que accidente?

Tras otro largo silencio este respondió.

Hige: El mes pasado el profesor nos propuso venir con el grupo de exploradores a estas excavaciones.

Zoro(sorprendido):¿Lleváis aquí un mes entero?

Hige: Así es.

Yamsha(curioso):¿Puedes seguir contando?

Hige: Bueno…cuando vinimos aquí y empezamos a investigar las ruinas egipcias Haine aun seguía mosqueada con el profesor. Resulta que un día entramos en unas viejas cabinas que había bajo las pirámides. Debían tener más de 3 siglos. Cuando empezamos a investigar las cabinas nos advirtió que no hiciéramos movimientos en falso. Que siguiéramos sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. De lo contrario la cabina podría derrumbarse y quedar sepultada bajo tierra con todos nosotros dentro.

Todos:…………

Hige: Pero Haine ignoraba por completo sus palabras. Estaba tan cabreada con el profesor Harrison que para fastidiarlo desobedeció sus órdenes pensando que no pasaría nada. Entonces fue cuando se separó del grupo para investigar las cabinas por su cuenta.

Zoro:¿Se separó?

Hige: Sí…y llevo a cabo la investigación por su cuenta horas y horas hasta que en uno de sus proyectos comenzó a cavar bajo las cabinas para encontrar pistas y entonces…

Todos:¡¿Entonces…?!

Hige(desviando la mirada):Las cabinas empezaron a derrumbarse.

En eso los marines se dieron cuenta de cómo el chico empezó a temblar.

Hige: Entonces todos corrimos como locos para salir de allí salvo una…

FLASH BACK

_Profesor Harrison:¡VENGA, VENGA!¡SALID TODOS FUERA!¡ESTO SE NOS VA A CAER ENCIMA!_

_Los exploradores corrieron como locos en busca de la salida. Hige fue tras el profesor cuando este se detuvo de golpe y miró al castaño._

_Hige:¡¿PORQUÉ SE DETIENE AHORA?!_

_El hombre se giró nervioso y agarró fuertemente al chico de los hombros._

_Profesor Harrison:¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HAINE?!_

_Hige abrió los ojos de par en par y en eso su superior volvió al interior de las cabinas corriendo._

_Hige:¡¿A DÓNDE VA PROFESOR?!_

_Profesor Harrison:¡SAL DE AQUÍ HIGE!¡YO VOY A BUSCARLA!_

_Hige:¡¿QUÉ?!_

_Este se alejó del grupo dejando a Hige en la entrada de las catacumbas._

_Mientras tanto…_

_Haine(corriendo):¡Mierda!¡Mierda!¡Mierda!_

_La joven corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían hacia la salida. Las cabinas se derrumbaban tras ella. Justo en eso vio al profesor yendo hacia ella y este la tomó fuertemente del brazo._

_Haine:¡PADRE!_

_Profesor Harrison:¡VAMOS!_

_Estos dos recorrieron un gran trecho; finalmente divisaron la salida, Hige se encontraba allí._

_Hige:¡DAROS PRISA!_

_Estaban a unos pasos pero las ruinas ya les pisaban los talones. _

_Haine:¡NO LO CONSEGUIREMOS!_

_El hombre miró la ruinas a escasos centímetros de ellos y cogió a la chica en brazos._

_Profesor Harrison:¡HIGE!_

_Hige:¡UH!_

_Profesor Harrison:¡CÓGELA!_

_Este lanzó la chica hasta la salida y el castaño la cogió torpemente haciendo que los 2 cayeran frente a un camello. El animal se asustó ante aquel acto y en eso…_

_¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS!_

_Horas después…_

_Kairi:¡Hige!¡Hige!¡Despierta!_

_El chico abrió los ojos poco a poco y se inclinó. Lo veía todo borroso y le dolía muchísimo la cabeza. La rubia se inclinó preocupada a su lado._

_Kairi:¿Estás bien?_

_Hige:Uh…Kairi…¿qué ha pasado?_

_Esta sonrió aliviada y contestó._

_Kairi: Uno de nuestros camellos os dio una coz a Haine y a ti._

_En eso el joven recordó todo lo sucedido y se inclinó rápidamente._

_Hige:¡HAINE!¡EL PROFESOR HARRISON!¡¿ESTÁN BIEN?!_

_Al decir eso la joven cambió su sonrisa por una cara llena de tristeza y agachó la cabeza para no mirar el rostro del chico._

_Kairi:Hige…el profesor Harrison…quedó atrapado en las cabinas…_

_Hige abrió los ojos como platos esperando que se tratara de una broma, pero el rostro de su compañera era sincero._

_Kairi: Las cabinas se han derrumbado, y el profesor ha sido enterrado bajo tierra junto a ellas._

_Este dejó salir un tono de voz muy bajito y apenas audible._

_Hige:¿Qué?_

_Kairi(desviando la mirada):Lo siento…_

_Hige:……_

_Kairi:……_

_Hige(volviendo a preguntar):¿Qué?_

_Esta vez no hubo respuesta y Hige miró a su alrededor. Estaban todos sus compañeros pero faltaba alguien._

_Hige:¿Dónde está Haine?_

_Kairi:…………………_

_Uno de los exploradores se acercó a él y le respondió._

_Explorador: Esta frente a las catacumbas…se ha despertado un poco antes que tú. _

_El castaña se levantó del todo y echó a correr hacia allí. Una vez llegó vio que todo había quedado sepultado. No había rastro de ninguna cabina. Solo había escombros y una gigantesca montaña de arena. En eso el joven vio a Haine arrodillada frente a lo que supuestamente había sido la entrada de aquel lugar. Este se acercó a ella rápidamente._

_Hige:Haine…_

_Pero esta no se giró ni un milímetro, siguió mirando la entrada. Hige se arrodilló ante ella para mirarla el rostro._

_Hige:Haine,¿estás…?¡¿UH?!_

_Al verla la cara se quedó completamente paralizado. Su rostro ya no era el mismo sobre todo porque…_

_Hige:¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo?_

_Hubo un completo silencio y finalmente esta contestó._

_Haine: El camello me dio una coz._

_Hige(tomándola el rostro):Haine…tienes el ojo completamente destrozado. Tienes una cicatriz enorme…_

_La castaña apartó su rostro bruscamente y volvió a mirar la entrada._

_Haine: Esto es poco comparado con lo que merezco._

_Hige:¿Eh?_

_En eso Hige notó como salían lágrimas de los ojos de la joven. _

_Haine(intentando contener las lágrimas):No tienes ni idea…él ha muerto por mi culpa…_

_Hige:Haine…_

_Esta no pudo contenerse más y se abrazó a Hige._

_Haine(llorando desconsoladamente):¡DEBERÍA SER YO QUIÉN ESTUVIERA MUERTA!_

_El castaño la abrazó delicadamente. En ese momento se sentía tan miserable e insignificante como ella. Solo podría estar a su lado para consolarla._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hige: Eso fue…lo que pasó.

Todos se quedaron perplejos y callados. Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio.

Shigeru: Así que por eso tiene el parche en el ojo…

Yamsha: Y ella fue la razón por la que murió Edward Harrison…

Hige: Desde entonces cada vez que sale el tema del profesor Haine necesita alejarse de la conversación porque se siente demasiado culpable.

Este desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.

Hige: Yo no pude hacer nada para ayudar.¿Sabéis como me siento desde aquella vez?

Todos:……………………………………………

Hubo otro largo silencio y Ten-shi-fu se levantó de la mesa.

Ten-shi-fu: Disculpadme un momento por favor.

Todos:¿Uh?

* * *

Zuriñe: Llevas callada mucho tiempo…¿no piensas hablar nunca?

Haine(indiferentemente):Soy callada.

Zuriñe: Joder…vale, pero sélo hasta cierto punto.

Hubo un momento de silencio y la teniente volvió a romper el hielo.

Zuriñe:¿Por qué has salido corriendo?

Haine: Quería tomar un poco el aire.

Al oír aquello Zuriñe dejó salir una sarcástica carcajada.

Zuriñe:¿Tomar el aire? Estamos a 40 grados. Aquí no corre el aire ni de coña. Es más, la única brisa que tenemos en este país es la del aire acondicionado y encima está dentro del hotel.

Haine: Bueno, pues entonces he salido porque me apetecía y punto ¿vale?

Zuriñe: Haine…

La castaña la miró a los ojos y preguntó.

Zuriñe:¿Tiene esto algo que ver con que Hige haya mencionado al profesor?

La del parche alzó la vista a la joven y esta siguió.

Zuriñe:¿Era algún familiar tuyo?

Haine: Uh………mi padre adoptivo.

Zuriñe(desviando la mirada): Ah.

Otro largo silencio se introdujo en la conversación y Zuriñe forzó una sonrisa.

Zuriñe: Me gustaría darte algunas palabras de consuelo…pero yo también perdí a mis padres cuando era niña y nunca tuve un gran apoyo. Así que no sé que se dice en estos casos.

Haine(sin mirarla):A veces es mejor no decir nada.

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

En eso la puerta de la terraza se abrió y Ten-shi-fu salió fuera.

Ten-shi-fu(saludando):Hola.

Zuriñe: Ten-shi-fu.

Haine:¿Uh?

El peliazul se acercó a las chicas y miró a Zuriñe.

Ten-shi-fu: Creo que Lee te está buscando. Dice que si no vas se beberá tu cola Light.

La joven dio un leve gruñido.

Zuriñe: Maldito Lee…¡pues me voy a por la cola!¡No dejaré que se la beba!

Esa entró al hotel corriendo. Desde la terraza se oían los gritos de la chica.

Zuriñe:_¡LEE!¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS HACE TOMANDO MI COLA?!_

Lee:_¡¿Eh?!¡¿Qué dices?! Si yo no estoy tomando nada._

Ten-shi-fu sonrió y miró a la castaña del parche.

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo):¿Cómo te va?

Esta no contestó, ni si quiera lo miró a la cara. Aun así el chico se sentó sobre la barandilla de la terraza a su lado.

Ten-shi-fu: Una triste historia la de ese Harrison.

Haine:………………

Ten-shi-fu: Has tenido que pasarlo muy mal estas últimas semanas ¿eh?

La chica seguía ignorándolo y este la agarró del brazo sonriendo.

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo divertido):Que me mires cuando te hablo enana.

Haine(apartándose de él):¡¿Y porque debería hacerlo?! Ni siquiera te conozco.

Ten-shi-fu: Oh, es verdad, que descortés ha sido de mi parte.

Este la hizo una reverencia bromeando y contestó.

Ten-shi-fu: Soy Ten-shi-fuuma. Uno de los tripulantes de la marina. Así que no tienes razones para desconfiar de mí, porque si no estarías desconfiando de Zuriñe, de Zoro…¿no es así?

Cuando finalmente le miró el rostro la chica se sorprendió un poco.

Haine:¿Tú no eres aquel tipo que se hizo pasar por abogado en Alemania para sacar a Roronoa de una falsa acusación?¿El hermano de Tashigi?

El joven sonrió una vez más.

Ten-shi-fu: Bingo.

Haine le regresó la sonrisa y se sentó en la barandilla.

Haine: Vale, claramente ahora sí puedo confiar en ti.

Ten-shi-fu: Jejeje…

El peliazul observó durante un buen rato a la chica y esta vez habló quitando su sonrisa.

Ten-shi-fu: Sé lo que sientes.

Haine:¿Eh?

Ten-shi-fu: La pérdida de tu padrastro, sé lo que es eso. Y me parece normal que quieras aislarte de conversaciones que incluyan ese tema.

Haine:¿Tú también has perdido a alguien?

Este se quedó callado unos segundos y finalmente contestó.

Ten-shi-fu: Sí…bueno…más o menos.

Haine(frunciendo el ceño):¿Cómo que "más o menos?"

Ten-shi-fu: No he perdido a esa persona exactamente…pero me la han arrebatado y ahora me ignora por completo. O sea, que es como si no existiera.

La chica sonrió un poco y contestó.

Haine: Una novia.

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo):No, no es una novia…(suspirando) Se trata de mi hermana.

La castaña miró al interior del hotel y vio a Tashigi sentada junto al resto sonriendo.

Ten-shi-fu: Sé que lo tuyo tuvo que ser mucho más duro…Pero para mí es algo similar ya que Tashigi es una de las personas que más me importa en la vida.

Haine(mirando aun a la chica desde la terraza):Yo la veo feliz.

Ten-shi-fu: Oh, sí, ella es feliz…no lo pongo en duda. Pero lo que me fastidia es que sea feliz sin mí.

Haine:¿Uh?

Esta se fijo en como Zoro pasaba el brazo por el hombro de Tashigi y en eso se quedó meditando. Segundos después miró al chico y sonrió.

Haine: Aaaaaaah…ya entiendo…Eres el hermanito protector y estás celoso de que Roronoa la haya enamorado.

Ten-shi-fu(mirando irritado como su hermana y Zoro se abrazaban):Sí…

Haine: Mira que eres idiota.

Ten-shi-fu(molesto):¡¿EH?!

Haine lo miró seriamente y contestó.

Haine: Tu historia y la mía no tienen nada que ver. Tú te has enfadado con Tashigi por que ha encontrado a alguien especial en su vida. Yo en cambio he perdido al profesor para siempre.

Ten-shi-fu: Grrrrrr…

Haine:¿Sabes lo que daría yo por estar en tu lugar? Si el profesor estuviera vivo y se hubiera buscado otra niña a la cuidar que no fuera yo lo más seguro es que me diera rabia. Pero solo con verlo feliz se me pasaría.

Esta se dirigió a la puerta para entrar dentro y contestó.

Haine: Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Tashigi. Si no, lo único que demuestras es egoísmo por tu parte.

En eso cerró la puerta dejando al chico confuso.

* * *

Naoko: Pero…¿qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora chicos?

El grupo se quedó en un completo silencio. Kyouya miró a Hige y preguntó.

Kyouya:¿Seguro que no sabéis nada de esa gema?

El castaño guardó silencio unos segundos.

Hige: Yo…no tenía ni idea de que el profesor conociera a los reyes de Ascanta…nunca nos contó nada a Haine y a mí.

Kyouya:Uh…Quizá os lo hubiera ocultado ya que lo tomaba como algo personal…

Hige: No lo creo…él nunca tenía secretos para nosotros. A no ser que…

Este se quedó callado y el marine de lentes lo incitó a seguir.

Kyouya:¿A no ser que…?

Hige: Cuando Haine y yo salimos de Londres para ir a Grand Line con el grupo de exploradores él dijo que mientras estaría aquí en Egipto ya que quería probar algo con un pequeño fragmento de esfera.

Todos:¿Un pequeño fragmento de esfera?

Hige: Sí…supuestamente se la habían regalado unos amigos hace 13 años.

En eso todos abrieron lo ojos de par en par y este siguió.

Hige: Y ahora que lo pienso…también dijo que ese pequeño fragmento era importante ya que era capaz de proteger un país o no sé que…

Zoro se levantó de golpe y miró fijamente a su amigo.

Zoro(con el rostro muy cerca del de Hige):¡¿CAPAZ DE PROTEGER UN PAÍS?!

Hige(asustado por el repentino carácter del chico):S…sí…0.0U

Zoro(sobresaltado):¡ERA LA GEMA!¡NO HAY DUDA!

Los mestizos recuperaron la sonrisa al oír aquello y Zoro agarró a Hige de los hombros mirándolo como si fuera un psicópata.

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ QUERÍA HACER CON ESE FRAGMENTO?!

Hige: Eh…yo…no lo sé.

Zoro: 0.0…

Todos:0.0…

………………………………………………

Zoro(sacudiéndolo nervioso):¡¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES?!¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA DE HIJO ADOPTIVO ERES TÚ?!  
Haine: Yo puedo decíroslo.

Zoro:¡¿Eh?!

Todos se giraron y vieron a Haine que acababa de entrar en la cafetería. Zoro soltó a Hige y se acercó a la chica ansioso por la respuesta.

Zoro:¡¿Y BIEN?!

Haine: Si ese fragmento que tenía el profesor era una de la gemas…lo más seguro es que no ande muy lejos de aquí.

Todos(sonriendo entusiasmados):¡¿TÚ CREES?!

Zoro(ídem):¡¿EN SERIO?!

La castaña asintió y contestó.

Haine: La noche anterior de que nos fuéramos a Grand Line estuve hablando con el profesor Harrison sobre aquello. Me contó que uno de los brazaletes que poseía Cleopatra había perdido una pequeña esfera que contenía hace siglos. La intención del profesor era reponer el brazalete insertando ese pequeño fragmento por el que estáis tan obsesionados.

Zoro:¿Reponer un brazalete?

Haine: Sí, no olvidemos que estamos hablando de una de las pertenencias de la más famosa reina de Egipto. Reponer e investigar ese brazalete es una oportunidad única que todo arqueólogo debe aprovechar cada vez que se le presente.

Lee: Vaya…sí que eres apasionada por tu trabajo. Se nota mucho a la hora de hablar.

Haine:¿Uh?

El cejudo la miró atentamente y en eso le guiñó un ojo.

Lee(emocionado):¡OH YES!¡QUE ARDA LA PASIÓN BAYBE!

Haine(ignorándolo): En fin, como iba diciendo…

Lee(mientras esta seguía hablando):¡Pero no me ignores!

Haine(sin hacerle caso): Ese brazalete quedó guardado en una de las pirámides más cercanas de "El Cairo" dónde se encuentra la tumba de Cleopatra.

Mientras la castaña seguía explicándolo Lee se fue a una esquina totalmente deprimido por ser ignorado.

Lee(deprimido):Toda la pasión que muestro no sirve para nada…

Hati: Venga Lee, ánimo,¿no ves que esta chica tiene un corazón de piedra?

Lee(recobrando el ánimo):¡Tienes razón sensei!¡Es una chica muy seria!

Hati:¡Oh yes baybe ò.ó!

Lee:¡Good!ò.ó

Todos: U¬¬

Zoro(reaccionando tras las incoherencias de Hati y Lee):O sea que en una pirámide cerca de aquí…¿crees que podrías llevarnos?

Esta sonrió.

Haine: Como se nota que no conocéis Egipto. Ese sitio es muy peligroso. La pirámide de Cleopatra es delicada y al más brusco movimiento podríamos quedarnos allí. Además…ese lugar está lleno de trampas que establecieron los egipcios hace siglos ya que no querían que nadie osara robar nada en el ataúd de la reina.

Zoro:¿Quién en su sano juicio robaría algo dentro de un ataúd? U¬¬

Hideaki: Los alcohólicos, los maniacos, los chiflados, los pobres, lo desesperados…

Zoro: He dicho "en su sano juicio" Hideaki, no todo el mundo es como tú.

Haideaki: Ah…

Tras decir aquello el rubio se puso en la misma pose que Lee hace un rato, solo que a él nadie fue a consolarlo. Haine volvió la vista a Zoro y contestó.

Haine: Pues te sorprendería saber que tu amiguito tiene razón.

Zoro:¡¿EH?!

Hideaki(mirando a Haine con un rostro feliz):¡¿EH?!

Haine: Bueno, al menos lo que dijo en parte. Dijo "los pobres" y es cierto. La tumba de Cleopatra se encuentra en los aposentos de la pirámide, y junto a ella están todas sus valiosas pertenencias. Por eso muchos entraban a robar.

**(Nota de la autora: Todo esto me lo estoy inventando, en realidad no tengo ni idea de Egipto. Pero a fin de cuentas es un fic no? XD)**

Zoro: Bueno, todo eso no me importa en absoluto. Lo único que quiero hacer es recuperar la gema.

El peliverde la miró seriamente.

Zoro: En serio Haine, haré lo que sea. Si no quieres entrar estás en tu derecho pero al menos llévame hasta allí.

La joven sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe a peliverde en la espalda.

Haine:¿Estás loco? Por nada del mundo perdería la oportunidad de ir allí y ver su aposentos.

Zoro(sonriendo):¿En serio?

Haine: Sí, me gusta tu actitud. Coge lo que necesites y vámonos de aquí.

Hige:¡DE ESO NADA HAINE!¡TÚ NO IRÁ A NINGUNA PARTE!

Estos dos miraron a Hige confusos por su comportamiento y él contestó.

Hige: No permitiré que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que hace un mes. Si Zoro quiere ir a la pirámide tendrá que hacerlo solo, porque tú de aquí no te mueves.

Zoro(sorprendido):Hige…

Este se levantó de la silla y cogió su chaqueta.

Hige: Voy a la excavaciones a ver que tal están los demás.¿Vienes conmigo Kairi?

La rubia dio un sorbo a su té y sonrió.

Kairi: Claro, vamos.

En eso miró a los chicos y les sonrió dulcemente.

Kairi: Adiós amigos de Zoro ^^

Chicos de la tripulación(sonriendo como tontos):Adió preciosa ^///^

Chicas de la tripulación: #¬¬

El castaño se dirigió a la puerta y sonrió.

Hige: Nos veremos esta noche en el hotel.

Dicho esto salieron los dos fuera dejando a todos confusos por su repentino cambio de humor. Zoro miró a la chica.

Zoro: Haine…¿no vas a ir con ellos?

Haine(molesta):Ni hablar.

La joven miró a la puerta llena de ira y en eso agarró a Zoro del rostro mirándolo amenazadoramente.

Haine(furiosísima):¡SI ESE IMBÉCIL SE CREE QUE VOY A HACERLE CASO VA LISTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Zoro(asustado):Vale, vale…

Haine: Bien, pues coge tus cosas de una vez y vámonos.

Ten-shi-fu:¡ESPERAD UN MOMENTO!

Estos vieron como Ten-shi-fu entraba en la cafetería serio y contestó lleno energía.

Ten-shi-fu:¡YO TAMBIÉN VOY!

Zoro:¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?¬¬

Ten-shi-fu:¡NO TE HAGAS ILUSIONES CABEZA DE LECHUGA!¡SOLO VOY PORQUE A MÍ TAMBIÉN ME INTERESA LA ARQUEOLOGÍA!

Todos:¿Desde cuando?¬¬

Ten-shi-fu(sobresaltado):¡DESDE AHORA!

Zoro: Pues vale ¬¬

Este miró al resto y preguntó.

Zoro:¿Alguien más se apunta a la aventura?¬¬

Hubo un largo momento de silencio hasta que Hikaru levantó la mano.

Hikaru:¡Yo me apunto!

Zoro: Ok.

Hikaru:¡Y Kaoru también!

Kaoru:¡¿EH?!

Hikaru(abrazando a su hermano):Me prometiste que harías algo por mí a cambio de que te dejara dormir conmigo el otro día.

Kaoru:¡Hikaru!¡Cállate! 0///0

Este lo tomó del rostro y el menor se sonrojó aun más.

Hikaru(sonriendo):¿Acaso no quieres que sepan lo asustadizo que te vuelves por las noches?

Kaoru(tímidamente):Hikaru…me da vergüenza…¬///¬

Hikaru(acariciándole el labio inferior):Solo porque me lo pides tú no lo diré más.

Kaoru(con lágrimas en los ojos):Hikaru…

En eso apareció bajo los gemelos un cartel que decía [Táctica:"Amor de hermanos"] Haine miró al resto indiferente.

Haine:¿Estos chicos están bien de la cabeza?

Todos: Para nada U¬¬

Zuriñe(pasando de los gemelos):Pues…a mí también me gustaría ir.

Neji: Y a mí, estoy harto de quedarme quieto sin hacer nada durante todos nuestros viajes.

Zoro: Bien, pues pongámonos en marcha.

* * *

Kairi:Hige-san…¿crees que Haine te hará caso?

Hige:………………

Kairi: Todavía estamos a tiempo de dar la vuelta y seguirlos.

Hige:………………

Kairi sonrió y desvió la mirada al hotel a medida que se alejaban en coche.

Kairi: Desde que te has enamorado de Haine te peleas mucho más con ella.

Finalmente el chico reaccionó y la miró sonrojado.

Hige(sonrojadísimo):¡KAIRI!¡NO DIGAS INCOHERENCIAS!¡YO NO SIENTO NADA POR ESA…ESA…TONTA!

Kairi(sonriendo):Vale, pero no te enfades.

Hige:Grrrrrrr…

Este desvió la mirada a la carretera molesto y la rubia lo observó sonriendo.

Kairi:"Este pobre idiota está tan cegado con lo de las excavaciones que no se da cuenta de sus propios sentimientos…Y además estoy segura de que tarde o temprano acabaremos poniendo rumbo a la gran pirámide. Salta a la vista que está preocupado por ella,¿por qué los chicos serán tan complicados?"

Horas más tarde…

Haine(mirando un mapa):Bien, es esta pirámide.

Ten-shi-fu: Sokka…

Haine: Si entramos debemos ir con mucho cuidado ¿vale Ten-shi-fuuma?

Ten-shi-fu(asintiendo):0w0 sí.

Haine: Y procurando no armar mucho escándalo.

Ten-shi-fu(volviendo a asentir):Sí, sí.

Haine: De acuerdo, en ese caso te explicaré lo que tienes que hacer para ayudarme. Deberás pasarme todos los objetos que yo te diga mientras investigo las paredes y los gráficos porque…

La chica empezó a explicárselo todo mientras el resto los observaban de lejos.

Zoro: Sí que le pone empeño ¬¬

Zuriñe:¿De donde habrá sacado tanto interés repentino por estas cosas? ¬¬

Neji: No lo sé, pero ya tiene un excelente curriculum: Marine, abogado y arqueólogo. Como no le cojan en un buen trabajo con esos datos…solo puede significar que es tonto ¬¬

Gemelos: Creo que le pega más eso último que has dicho Neji U¬¬

Zoro: De hecho, le pega bastante U¬¬

Zuriñe: Sí, Haine se dará cuenta con el tiempo de que no tiene sentido explicarle una afición de la que se olvidará dentro de 3 días U¬¬

Neji: Así es Ten-shi-fuuma Segawa U¬¬

Gemelos: "El legendario mestizo cambia-hobbys" U¬¬

Volviendo a los otros 2…

Haine: Bien, sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿no?

Este asintió con decisión.

Ten-shi-fu(lleno de energía):¡Sin problema amiga! El primer paso es entrar dando una patada en la pirámide para que todo el mundo sepa que han llegado los arqueólogos.

Haine: ¬¬

Ten-shi-fu:0w0 ¿Qué pasa?¿No es así?

La castaña se tapó el rostro con una mano y cogió una cuerda de su mochila. En eso la ató al cuello del chico y el otro extremo se lo ató en su muñeca.

Ten-shi-fu(amarrado del cuello):¿Y esto?

Haine: No es que no me fíe de ti Ten-shi-fu…pero tendrás que ir bien atadito a mí para asegurarme de que no hagas algo precipitado ¿de acuerdo?

Ten-shi-fu:0w0 Vale.

Zoro, Neji, Zuriñe y gemelos(de lejos):Ya se ha dado cuenta de que no sirve para esto…U¬¬

Haine miró al grupo y dijo decidida.

Haine:¡Bien!¡Vamos chicos! Entraremos en la pirámide.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la entrada a excepción de Kaoru quién se quedó fuera. Cuando el resto se dio cuenta Hikaru miró a la entrada frunciendo el ceño y se acercó a su hermano.

Hikaru:¿Pasa algo?

Kaoru: Yo…no puedo entrar ahí dentro…

Hikaru:¿Uh?¿Porque no?

Kaoru: Deberías saberlo…

En eso el joven llegó a una sola conclusión.

Hikaru:¡Ah! Con que te sigue dando miedo la oscuridad eh? Kaoru…ya no somos niños y además llevamos antorchas.

Kaoru:¡No es eso!

El menor de los gemelos desvió la mirada y finalmente contestó.

Kaoru:¡Soy claustrofóbico!

Hikaru: Claustro…que?

Kaoru:¡Que me entra el pánico cada vez que estoy en un sitio muy cerrado!¡Y mira las paredes de la pirámide!¡Son demasiado estrechas!

Hikaru miró confuso las estrechas paredes y volvió a girarse a Kaoru.

Hikaru:¿Desde cuando eres claustrofóbico?

Al preguntar eso Kaoru se quedó boquiabierto.

Kaoru(sin poder creérselo):¿Somos gemelos y nunca te has dado de eso?

Hikaru: Pues…no.

Pasaron unos segundos y el menor de los dos se lanzó sobre su hermano para empezar a abofetearlo.

Kaoru(mientras le da golpes en la cabeza):¡SI SOY CLAUSTRFÓBICO ES POR TU CULPA!

Hikaru:¡¿MÍA?!

_FLASH BACK_

_Hikaru(a los 5 años):Kaoru, el capitán dice que si queremos ser grandes marines debemos pasar algunas pruebas. Como la de salir por lugares sin salida._

_Kaoru(a los 5 años):¿Qué quieres decir Hikaru?_

_Ambos niños se encontraban en un pequeño ascensor._

_Hikaru: Tenemos que entrenarnos para ser grandes marines._

_En eso le señaló la rendija que había sobre el ascensor._

_Hikaru: Si conseguimos salir por ahí habremos superado la prueba._

_Kaoru:¿Uh?_

_El mayor de los gemelos se dirigió a los botones y pulsó el de stop haciendo que el elevador parase de golpe._

_Kaoru(asustado):¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!_

_Hikaru sonrió y trepó por lo alto del ascensor. En eso abrió la rendija de arriba y salió por ella._

_Hikaru: Te espero fuera Kaoru._

_Kaoru(llorando):¡¿A DÓNDE VAS HIKARU?!¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!¡ESTE SITIO ES MUY ESTRECHO Y DA MIEDO!_

_Pero su hermano no contestó ya que había salido._

_Kaoru(en un mar de lágrimas):¡HIKARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

* * *

_Smoker: Bien chicos, tendréis que pasar un pequeño examen para llegar al nivel de marines alférez si es que queréis ascender._

_Hikaru y Kaoru(a los 11 años):¡SÍ!¡SMOKER SENPAI!_

_Smoker: Bien,¿estáis listos para correr a través de…las paredes E.R.H?_

_Hikaru:¡SÍ!_

_Kaoru(confuso):¿Las paredes E.R.H?¿Que significan esas siglas?_

_Pero en vez de contestar el capitán los encerró en la oscura habitación._

_Hikaru(lleno de energía):¡¿Estás listo Kao?!_

_Kaoru(más confuso aun):Pero…¿para que?_

_En eso las paredes del cuarto empezaron a juntarse poco a poco. Kaoru las miró sobresaltado._

_Kaoru:¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!_

_Hikaru: Las paredes E.R.H_

_Kaoru:¡¿PERO PORQUE MIERDAS SE ESTÁN JUNTANDO?!¡¿NO VES QUE NOS VAN A APLASTAR?!_

_Hikaru: Pues claro, de ahí vienen las siglas: "Las paredes estrechas rompe huesos" _

_Kaoru(sobresaltado):¡¿LAS PAREDES ESTRECHAS ROMPE HUESOS?!_

_Hikaru(señalando el techo):La prueba consiste en salir por ahí arriba._

_Kaoru:¡¿QUÉ?!  
Hikaru trepó por las paredes y llegó hasta la salida._

_Hikaru: Te espero abajo Kaoru._

_Kaoru(llorando desesperadamente__):¡HIKARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

* * *

_Smoker: Bien, finalmente habéis ascendido. Estamos orgullosos de vosotros._

_Hosaki: Sí!_

_Hati:Yes!_

_Hina:Jeje…_

_Hikaru(a los 14 años):¡SÍ!_

_Kaoru(dando un suspiro de alivio):Por fin…ya no habrás más pruebas estúpidas de esas…_

_Smoker(sonriendo):Y para compensaros…como sabemos que siempre os aburrís hoy vamos a jugar a un juego._

_Hikaru(emocionado):¡¿Un juego?!¡¿En serio?!_

_Smoker: Sí, yo a este jueguito lo llamo…_

_Gemelos:¿Uh?_

_Smoker:__"Haber si eres capaz de salir con vida"_

_Gemelos:¿Uh?_

_En eso los 4 capitanes empujaron a los gemelos a un pozo muy profundo. Cuando ambos cayeron al vacío Smoker y el resto se asomaron sonriendo._

_Smoker: Tenéis que salir de aquí en 3 minutos. Si no lo habéis conseguido os encerraremos en el pozo durante una hora._

_Hikaru(emocionado):¡QUE EMOCIONANTE!_

_Kaoru(sollozando):No…_

_Este se giró un segundo pensativo._

_Kaoru:"Vale…quizá si le pido ayuda a Hikaru podrá echarme una mano. Sí, el es muy bueno escalando, es el mejor! Mi aniki es todo un crack"/(girándose a Hikaru):Oye Hikaru…¿podrías ayudarme a…?_

_Pero para cuando este se volteó__ su hermano no estaba. El pelirrojo sintió un desagradable escalofrío y alzó la vista arriba donde vio a su hermano._

_Hikaru:¡Kaoru tío!¡Ya han pasado los 3 minutos!_

_Kaoru:¿Q…que…?_

_Smoker: Lo siento, has perdido Kaoru. Vendremos a sacarte dentro de una hora._

_Hikaru(sonriendo):Hasta luego aniki._

_Estos le cerraron la entrada al pozo dejándolo en la oscuridad y Kaoru volvió a sumergirse en un mar de lágrimas._

_Kaoru(llorando):¡HIKARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Kaoru:¡TÚ HAS TENIDO LAS CULPA DE TODO!

Hikaru(con 10 chichones en la cabeza):Lo siento…nunca pensé que te habías quedado tan traumatizado…Es más, creí que te divertías.

Kaoru:¡NO!¡TÚ TE DIVERTÍAS!¡YO LO PASABA FATAL!

El chico se levantó con una sonrisa y agarró a su hermano del brazo.

Hikaru: No es para tanto Kaoru, venga entremos.

Kaoru(siendo jalado por su hermano):¡EH!¡¿QUÉ HACES?!¡NO!¡NO QUIERO!

Hikaru consiguió meter en el interior de la pirámide al pelirrojo mientras este seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

Kaoru:¡HIKARU DÉJAME SALIR!¡EN SERIO!¡SIENTO QUE LAS PAREDES SE NOS VAN A APLASTAR!

Hikaru(aun llevándolo de la mano):No digas tonterías Kao…

Kaoru:¡ME AHOGO!¡SOCORRO!¡AQUÍ LA PRESIÓN ES MUY BAJA!¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hikaru: Que exagerado…¬¬

Kaoru:¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hikaru: Tranquilo…ya verás como no…eh?

Kaoru dejó sus llantos y miró a su hermano.

Kaoru:¿Q…que pasa?

Hikaru: Hemos perdido a los demás…

Era cierto, ambos hermanos estaban completamente solos ya que a pesar de ser estrecha, aquella pirámide era muy grande.

Kaoru:¿Eso significa que…?

Hikaru lo miró y sonrió inocentemente.

Hikaru: Que nos hemos perdido ^^U

Kaoru:0.0U…

…………………………………………

Kaoru:¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Aquel gritó se oyó por todos lados, incluso fuera de allí.

Hige:¿Has oído eso?

Kairi:¿Uh? No.

Hige y Kairi se encontraban en coche cerca de aquella pirámide. El chico asomó la cabeza por la ventana del vehículo y frunció el ceño.

Hige: Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Kairi:¿Uh?

Mientras, en el interior…

Zuriñe(girándose):¿No habéis oído algo?

Neji: Sí…juraría que era Kaoru.

Zoro: Quizá no deberíamos habernos separado de ellos.

Haine: Tranquilo Zoro, este sitio no tiene pérdida. Si las utas son todas iguales. O vas a parar a la habitación de Cleopatra o si no acabas en la salida de la pirámide.

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo con malicia):Pues yo sé de alguien que se perdería ¬¬

Zoro:¿Por qué no te callas un rato la boca mamó?

Ten-shi-fu(desafiante):¡¿Quieres pelea?!

Zoro:¡Pues quizá sí quiera!

Haine(con una mirada amenazadora):Como se os ocurra empezar aquí una discusión tendré que mandaros fuera de una patada en el culo.

Zoro y Ten-shi-fu(asustados):S…sí.

Estos volvieron a mirarse de morros y la castaña finalmente divisó lo que quería.

Haine: Ya estamos, la gran habitación de la reina egipcia.

Aquel sitio era una preciosa sala llena de diamantes y pergaminos. Estos se acercaron.

Haine(sonriendo):Es…es increíble. Nunca soñé llegar aquí…este lugar rebosa historia…

Zoro(mirando los pergaminos):Sí, lo cierto es que jamás creí que en una habitación de este tamaño cupieran tantas cosas.

Neji: Lo mismo digo.

Zuriñe desvió la mirada al centro y vio una caja en el centro. Esta se acercó un poco curiosamente.

Zuriñe: Haine…¿esto que es?

Haine:¿Uh? Ah eso, la tumba de Cleopatra.

Al oír aquello la castaña sintió un escalofrío y retrocedió un paso asustada.

Zuriñe:¿Q…quieres decir que bajo esta tumba hay un cadáver?

Haine(mirando las joyas):Hombre, lo egipcios prefieren llamarlos momias.

Zuriñe(haciendo una mueca):Ah, es cierto…que los raritos estos tenían el gusto de vendarlos para que el cuerpo siguiera intacto.

Haine: Así es.

Esta siguió observando atentamente cuando de repente sintió una oscura voz tras ella.

¿?(con una voz maléfica):Zu…ri…ñe…

Zuriñe(asustada):¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

¿?:¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Al girarse la chica se percató de que Hikaru estaba tras ella.

Zuriñe(sobresaltada):¡NO ME DES ESOS SUSTOS CABRÓN!

Hikaru(sin dejar de reír):¡DEBERÍAS HABER VISTO TU CARA JAJAJAJAJA!

Esta se sonrojó y le dio un golpe en a cabeza.

Zuriñe:¡IDIOTA!

Kaoru que estaba tras Hikaru se abrazó a Zuriñe nada más verla.

Kaoru(llorando):¡ZURIÑEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!¡LO HE PASADO MUY MAL!

Zuriñe:¿Uh?¿Pero tú no estabas fuera?

Kaoru:¡HIKARU ME OBLIGÓ A ENTRAR!¡Y YO NO HE PODIDO HACER NADA PARA EVITARLO!

Zuriñe:¿Qué Hikaru te ha…?

La castaña miró a su compañero enfadada y contestó.

Zuriñe:¡¿Pero como se te ocurre bajar a tu hermano hasta aquí?!¡Que tiene claustrofobia!

Hikaru: Ah,¿pero que tú sabías lo de su claustrofobia?

Zuriñe:¡¿PERO COMO NO LO VOY A SABER?!¡SI LLEVAMOS AÑOS VIVIENDO JUNTOS Y ES UNO DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS!

Hikaru: Ah claro…y a mí que me den ¿no? ¬¬

Zuriñe(consolando a su amigo):Ni te preocupes Kaoru. Esta habitación ya no es tan estrecha. Y no te preocupes, ya encontraremos la forma de salir de aquí sin que te asustes ¿vale?^^

Kaoru(abrazándose más fuerte a ella):Arigato…T_T

Zoro dejó los pergaminos y se acercó a Haine.

Zoro:Haine,¿dónde crees que está la gema?

Haine(rebuscando entre las joyas):Eso estoy buscando, aquí hay demasiada riqueza….y además puede haber miles de gemas incrustadas…A saber como es la que estamos buscando.

Neji: Nuestras gemas son azuladas celestes, si ese dato te sirve…

Haine: Lo sé Neji-kun, pero vete tú a saber cuantas joyas hay así.

Zoro(empezando a ponerse nervioso):¡Joder ya Haine, pero nosotros lo buscamos en un brazalete!

Ten-shi-fu:¿Tú no sabes como es el brazalete que estuvo reparando tu padre?

Haine: No…Ey, mirad esto…

La chica sacó una pequeña pulsera y miró al resto.

Haine:¿Puede ser esto? Lleva joyas incrustadas.

Zoro: Uh…no sé…

Este lo cogió y lo miró por cada rincón.

Zoro: Espera…sí…sí, sí que puede ser. Todos los fragmentos incrustados son rosas excepto el central que es azul celeste.

Neji: Zoro…

Zoro:¿Uh?

Neji: Los trozos de la esfera…

El espadachín miró en la bolsa en la que se encontraban el resto de las gemas y se percató de que estaban brillando.

Zoro:¿Pero que es esto?

Ten-shi-fu miró un momento la bolsa de las gemas y apartó el brazalete de ella. Al hacer aquello las gemas dejaron de brillar.

Ten-shi-fu: Si los fragmentos de la esfera dejan de brillar cuando el brazalete no está cerca solo puede significar que lleva la gema incrustada.

Todos: Oooooooooooooooo…

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo): Lo cual significa que tenemos otra gema más.

Haine(ídem):Cojonudo, y ahora salgamos de aquí echando ostias porque esto se nos puede caer encima de un momento a otro.

Zoro(frunciendo el ceño):Pero…¿a ti no te interesaba todo esto?

Haine: Sí, pero tengo lo importante.

En eso les mostró su mochila llena de los pergaminos antiguos y algunas pertenencias. El peliverde lo miró un poco asustado.

Zoro: Tú arqueóloga a cualquier precio eh? U¬¬

Haine: Sí ^^

Ten-shi-fu:¿Me puedo desatar ya Haine? Esta soga empieza a molestarme.

La chica asintió y desató al chico.

Haine: Venga vamos.

Estos salieron de la habitación excepto los gemelos y Zuriñe que se quedaron observando un rato más la tumba.

Zuriñe: Que grima me da esa cosa…

Kaoru:¿Y aquí se encuentra el cuerpo de la famosa Cleopatra?

Zuriñe: Según Haine…sí.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio hasta que Hikaru sonrió.

Hikaru(sonriendo):¿No sentís curiosidad por saber que hay dentro?

Zuriñe y Kaoru: No.

Este sonrió con malicia.

Hikaru:¿Os da miedo?

Ambos retrocedieron un paso y el pelirrojo amplió su sonrisa.

Hikaru: Venga, si aquí no hay nada. Solo lo dicen para que los turistas sientan curiosidad. Ya veréis como está vacía.

El chico se acercó y abrió la caja. Este se quedó paralizado al ver una momia ahí metida.

Hikaru: Ostias…

Zuriñe(abrazada a Kaoru):¡Es que eres tonto chaval!¡Claramente eres tonto!

Kaoru(abrazado a Zuriñe):¡Cierra eso y salgamos de aquí, rápido!

Este soltó una carcajada y los miró.

Hikaru:¿Pero que decís? Si esto es de plástico,¿no veis que no puede ser original?

En eso agarró de la mano a la momia y empezó a balancearla de un lado a otro.

Hikaru: Que guay eh? Jejejeje

De repente el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que al agarrar del brazo a la momia se movió un una soga que estaba atada a su muñeca. Se escuchó un fuerte ruido y los tres chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Hikaru:¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

Estos empezaron a notar como pequeñas piedras caían del techo y alzaron la vista. Una gigantescas grietas se estaban abriendo allí arriba.

Zuriñe(mirando asustada al techo):Kaoru…ahora sí puedes gritar.

Kaoru(ídem):Lo único que puedo decir ahora es…"Hikaru, sabía que serías la causa de mi muerte"

A medida que hablaban los restos que caían eran cada vez más grandes. El mayor de los gemelos los miró asustado y gritó.

Hikaru:¡ESTO VA A ESTALLAR!

Zuriñe y Kaoru(abrazándose más fuerte):¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Los 3 salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron.

Mientras tanto…

Haine: Démonos prisa chicos, no vaya a ser que algo pase. No quiero arriesgarme a…

En eso se oyó el grito de Zuriñe.

Zuriñe:¡HAINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Todos:¿Uh?

Estos se giraron y vieron a los tres chicos corriendo hacia ellos. Zoro frunció el ceño.

Zoro:¿Pero…que?

Detrás de los 3 jóvenes vieron el techo caerse y abrieron los ojos como platos.

Zoro:¡CORRED O MORIREMOS TODOS ENTERRADOS!

El grupo recorrió las estrechas paredes con la pirámide derrumbándose tras ellos. Pero entre las prisas y demás la castaña del parche tropezó cayendo al suelo.

Haine: Ah…mi tobillo…

Estos no se percataron salvo Zuriñe quien se giró sobresaltada.

Zuriñe:¡HAINE!

Haine:¡NO VENGAS!¡CORRE!¡SAL DE AQUÍ!

Esta se quedó quieta unos segundos mirándola pero la chica subió su tono de voz.

Haine:¡QUÉ CORRAS!

Finalmente la castaña decidió hacerla caso y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Nada más salir fuera estos vieron a Hige y Kairi en la salida.

Zoro(jadeando del cansancio):¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Hige: Escuchamos un grito y decidimos acercarnos ¿y vosotros?

En eso Zuriñe salió fuera y gritó como una loca.

Zuriñe:¡LA PIRÁMIDE SE ESTÁ DERRUMBANDO!

Hige(sonriendo):¿Qué?

Zuriñe:¡JODER HIGE!¡QUE HAINE ESTÁ DENTRO!¡SE HA TORCIDO EL TOBILLO Y NO PUEDE SALIR!

Al oír eso el joven entró a la pirámide automáticamente y corrió en busca de la castaña del parche. Mientras se acercaba a la chica gritó.

Hige:¡HAINE!

Haine alzó la vista y vio al chico frente a ella.

Haine(susurrando):Hige-san…

Las ruinas estaban a punto de caer sobre la chica. En eso el castaño se acercó a ella y al tomó en brazos con la bolsa.

Hige(con la chica en brazos):Mierda…¿porque pesas tanto?

La del parche miró su mochila llena de joyas y la tiró al suelo haciendo que fuera mucho más ligero. Este corrió con ella pero el derrumbamiento se acercaba.

Haine: Hige no lo conseguiremos. Suéltame, ¡Si te quitas mi peso de encima podrás correr mucho más!

Hige:¡CÁLLATE!

Este siguió corriendo y al ver a Zoro en la salida solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

Hige:¡ZORO!

Zoro:¡¿Uh?!

Hige:¡CÓGELA!

Haine:¡¿QUÉ?!

Este se dispuso a arrojársela pero en eso Haine le agarró del cuello fuertemente y lo empujó haciendo que fuera él quién saliera disparado.

Haine(lanzando al castaño hacia la salida):¡NO!¡COGE A HIGE!

Este aterrizó de morros en el suelo y se giró rápidamente.

Hige:¡HAINE!

Todos:¡HAINE!

La chica sonrió y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban dio un enorme saltó saliendo hacia la salida. En eso aterrizó sobre su compañero. La pirámide se derrumbó por completo dejándolo todo en ruinas. Tras unos minutos de alucinación estos reaccionaron.

Zoro: Eh…¿lo conseguimos?

Ten-shi-fu: Estamos…

Neji: Vivos…

Kaoru(llorando de la emoción):¡VIVOS!

Hikaru y Zuriñe(sin salir de su asombro):Ah…

Kairi: Pero…Hige y Haine…

Esta se giró y vio a ambos chicos tirados en el suelo. Entre la caída de la chica este la había cogido de nuevo en brazos. Haine dio un leve gruñido.

Haine:¿Te importaría quitar las manos de mi culo?

El chico abrió los ojos como platos y las apartó sonrojado.

Hige:¡PERDONA, PERDONA!

Los dos se inclinaron y Hige desvió la mirada sonrojado.

Hige:¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido lanzarme a mí primero tonta? Tu vida corría peligro.

Haine: La tuya también, y no dices nada respecto a eso.

Esta se cruzó de brazos molesta.

Haine:¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?

Al decir aquello este sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

Hige: Bueno…la última vez pasó algo parecido, y no pude hacer nada. Creo que tu vida es importante no?

Cuando escuchó esas palabras la castaña notó un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro cuando aparecieron los gemelos de por medio con una maléfica sonrisa.

Gemelos: Que lindo…con esta puesta de sol…

Hige y Haine:0///0 ¿?

Los dos se apartaron dándose la espalda el uno al otro y contestaron.

Hige y Haine(sonrojados):No digáis chorradas.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Zoro rompió el hielo.

Zoro: Volvamos al hotel…estoy muerto.

Todos asintieron desganados y se subieron al camión de Haine y al coche de Hige.

Más tarde…

Hotel Xhirakusa, 9:30 pm.

Smoker:¡Genial!¡LO HABÉIS CONSEGUIDOOOOO!

El capitán se lanzó a los gemelos y comenzó a besarlos en la mejilla.

Smoker:¡OS QUIERO, OS QUIERO!

Gemelos: Puaaaaagh…

Estos se encontraban en una cena festejando e haber recuperado la gema. Todos brindaban rebosando felicidad, a excepción de uno.

* * *

Tashigi:¿Te encuentras mejor?

Zoro: Sí…

La pareja se encontraba en la habitación ya que Zoro había llegado demasiado cansado. Tashigi le acarició el cabello.

Tashigi: Es la primera vez que te veo tan desganado. Ni siquiera has bajado a brindar, y se me hace raro por que con lo que te gusta beber…

Zoro(disfrutando de las caricias de la chica):Bueno…si puedo dormir más de la cuenta beber me da exactamente igual.

Tashigi: Vale…en ese caso bajaré con el resto.

Esta se incorporó de la cama pero el espadachín la agarró del brazo.

Zoro(sin abrir los ojos):¿No irás a marcharte pudiendo estar aquí conmigo?

La peliazul frunció el ceño y sonrió. Se tumbó sobre la cama junto al espadachín abrazándolo.

Tashigi: Yo todavía no tengo sueño.

Zoro(sin abrir los ojos):Me da igual, quédate aquí.

Tashigi:¿A santo de que?

Este abrió los ojos y sonrió.

Zoro: Si tú te quedas yo prometo no dormirme.

Tashigi:¿Y para eso no es mejor bajar con el resto?

Zoro: No, porque así estoy mejor. Hay mucha más tranquilidad.

Tashigi volvió a sonreír y le planto un beso en la frente.

Tashigi: Tú ganas, duérmete. Estaré aquí contigo.

Este se quedó observándola unos segundos y contestó.

Zoro: Y…¿que te parece si…hacemos algo más…íntimo?

La peliazul frunció el ceño y sonrió.

Tashigi:¿A que te refieres exactamente con "íntimo"?

Este se ruborizó un poco a agarró a la chica de la cintura.

Zoro:Tashigi…me gustaría que tú y yo…tú y yo…

Tashigi(sabiendo lo que se refería):¿Sí?

Este se dispuso a besarla apasionadamente pero en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Ten-shi-fu(completamente borracho):Aiba tú, si esta no es mi habitación.

Ambos espadachines miraron al peliazul el cual se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Este vio a Zoro y Tashigi y sonrió.

Ten-shi-fu: Fíjate quienesssss están aquíiiii…Mi hermana que me ignora y el cabrón que me la ha quitado.

Zoro y Tashigi:¿Uh?

Ten-shi-fu(gritando como un loco):¡HAINEEEEEEE, MIRAAAAAAAAAAA!¡A ESTO ERA A LO QUE ME REFERÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Zoro:¿Te quieres marchar de una vez? ¬¬

Ten-shi-fu: Chi, chi, chi…tú cállate piratilla barato. Si he venido aquí esss porque tenía sueño.

El joven se acercó a los chicos y se tumbó en la cama poniéndose entre los dos.

Ten-shi-fu(acomodándose):Esta noxeee la pasamos juntossss.

En eso rozó un poco al espadachín y sintió algo extraño. El peliazul lo miró con una mueca y preguntó…

Ten-shi-fu:¿Y tú porque estásss empalmado?

Zoro(sonrojado):¿Eeeeeh?

Ten-shi-fu(alejándose un poco de él):No me jodas tío,¿te pongo cachondo?

Zoro(más sonrojado aun):¡No!

Ten-shi-fu: Agggggh que asco.

Este se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Ten-shi-fu: Pasaré la noxxxe en la otra habitación.

Pero antes de salir los miró una vez más.

Ten-shi-fu: Tashigiiii, tienes un novio bisexual, se le pone dura cada vez que me ve.

Tashigi:¿Uh?

Ten-shi-fu(saliendo de la habitación):Marica de mierda…

Cuando cerró la puerta hubo un incómodo silencio y Zoro se giró completamente avergonzado.

Tashigi:¿Estás bien?

Zoro: Sí…sí…es solo que…te juro que no sé que me ha pasado. Pero que te quede claro que esto no ha sido por mirarle a él.

Esta soltó una carcajada y volvió a besarlo.

Tashigi: Ya lo sé tonto.

Zoro(mirándola):A sido por mirarte a ti…

Tashigi(sonrojada):¿Eh?

El joven volvió a darle la espalda y contestó.

Zoro: Mejor vamos a dormir…mañana tenemos que desembarcar.

Tashigi:………sí.

Estos se quedaron dormidos el uno al lado del otro.

A la mañana siguiente.

Smoker:¿Listos para desembarcar?

Todos:¡Sí!

Zoro: Bueno, supongo que…esto es otra despedida.

Hige(sonriendo):Quizá nos veamos por ahí.

Zoro:¿Volveréis a partir en busca de exploraciones?

Hige: Supongo que sí…De momento Haine quiere recuperar los pergaminos que se dejó en la mochila los cuales quedaron sepultados junto a la pirámide.

En eso a todos les salió una gotita tipo anime.

Zoro: Pues tendréis que cavar mucho para recuperarla…U¬¬

Hige y exploradores: Ya te digo U¬¬

Zuriñe(sonriendo):Buena suerte Haine.

Haine(ídem):Lo mismo digo.

Ten-shi-fu se acercó a la chica y a miró seriamente.

Ten-shi-fu: Haine…ya sé que pusiste un gran emepeño en eso de enseñarme arqueología. Pero ha no me gusta, dimito.

Esta suspiró y contestó.

Haine: Uffff menos mal, a saber que hubiera sido de la historia si te hubieses metido de por medio.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Qué has querido decir con eso? ¬¬

Haine(sonriendo):Nada, nada.

La castaña lo miró unos segundos.

Haine: Por cierto Ten-shi-fu…

Ten-shi-fu:¿Uh?

Haine: No te preocupes por lo de Tashigi. Tú eres un buen hermano.

En eso este se quedó sorprendido pero asintió y seguidamente sonrió.

Ten-shi-fu: Pues claro.

Haine: Jejejeje…

Zuriñe: Bueno, pues ya nos vamos.

Tashigi: seguro que volvemos a vernos.

Haine: Eso espero.

Ten-shi-fu se acercó a Hige y le dedicó una maléfica sonrisa.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Sabes Hige? Cuando te conocí en Alemania era mucho más alegre y activo que ahora.

Hige:¿Uh?

Ten-shi-fu: Como se nota que enamorarte de una chica como Haine t cambia.

Hige(sonrojado):¡¿EH?!

Este le hizo un gesto de burla sacándole la lengua y se subió al barco.

Smoker: Bien, zarpamos.

Estos levaron anclas y se fueron alejando del puerto.

Exploradores(llorando):¡ADIÓSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Gemelos(ídem):¡BYE, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Hosaki miró a Zoro y contestó.

Hosaki: Chaval…

Zoro:¿Uh?

Hosaki: He mirado el diario de tu madre. Ya sé a que país nos dirigimos ahora.

Zoro:¿En serio?

Este asintió y miró a Gaara.

Hosaki: Ey, mi pequeño Kyodai, vamos a tu nación.

Gaara:¿Uh?

Este miró a la tripulación y gritó lleno de energía.

Hosaki:¡CHICOS!¡PONEMOS RUMBO A TURQUÍA!

Los mestizos sonrieron y asintieron llenos de energía.

Todos:¡SÍ!

**~Continuará…~**

**¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!¡LO HE ACABADO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE ANDO MUY OCUPADA CON LOS ESTUDIOS ETC. ADEMÁS DE QUE TENGO OTROS FICS QUE CONTINUAR Y ESPERO QUE TAMBIÉN OS PASÉIS A LEER.**

**LOS CAPS TARDARÁS MÁS DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, aun así no dejéis de seguir leyendo por fiiiiiiiiiiiii. Ah! Otra cosa, reviews!¡Quiero reviews sí?! Por favor!!! De lo contrario no me llegará la inspiración!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTE FIC!!!DE NUEVO GRACIAS! ESPERO QUE LO SIGÁIS HACIENDO Y QUE OS PASÉIS A LEER MIS OTROS FANFICTIONS!**

**ARIGATO DE NUEVO, SOYS LOS MEJORES! OS QUIERO! HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP!**


	5. V:Una navidades en Turquía Comentario

**V: Una****s navidades en Turquía **

**23 de diciembre, 10:00 am, barco de la marina ascantana.**

Zoro:¡!

Shigeru(ofreciéndole un pañuelo):Ten, suénate.

El espadachín lo cogió agradecido, en eso le pitó el termómetro y tras quitárselo la rubia lo miró.

Shigeru: Tienes mucha fiebre.

Yasmhas(con un palo):Haber…abre la boca.

Este le hizo caso y tras mirarlo el peliazul miró a Shigeru.

Yamsha: El resfriado le ha dado fiebre, ve a por la penicilina que tenemos guardada en el desván.

Esta asintió y salió de enfermería. Zoro suspiró.

Zoro: Esto es estúpido…¿cómo he podido coger un resfriado en Egipto? Si marcaba por lo menos 45 grados.

Yamsha(sonriendo):Es normal Zoro, este tipo de resfriados se deben al cambio de clima. Ten en cuenta que estamos en invierno y que cuando salimos de Grecia marcaban los 3 grados. El repentino cambio de llegar a Egipto hizo que tu cuerpo se desequilibrara ante el clima provocando así que los gérmenes de tu faringe irritaran la…

Zoro(sonándose los mocos):Yamsha…o me hablas en cristiano o me va a ser imposible seguirte.

Este sonrió un poco sonrojado por su descuido y contestó.

Yamsha: Tienes razón, no estás en estado de seguir mis explicaciones.

Zoro sonrió lo máximo que pudo y contestó.

Zoro: Bueno y…¿tienes que recetarme algo o…?

Yamsha: Lo único que puedo decirte es que descanses todo lo que puedas. Duerme bien, come bien…y se te pasará dentro de un par de días, tres como mucho. Eso sí, tendrás que tomar una pastilla que Shigeru te va a traer cada 6 horas.

Zoro: Está bien…entonces…¿me puedo acostar ya?

Yamsha: Claro, pero primero tómate el comprimido.

Zoro: Joder Yamsha…pareces mi madre.

Yamsha: Ya, ya…

En eso Shigeru entró de nuevo y le ofreció la pastilla a Zoro.

Shigeru(acariciándole el cabello):Aquí tienes cariño, luego acuéstate ¿vale?

Zoro: Otra que parece mi madre…

Shigeru:Yyyyyyyyyyyy es que siento como si Yamsha y yo fuéramos tus padres _

Zoro y Yamsha:¿Uh?

Shigeru: Sería genial, esto es como una clase de preparación para cuando Yamsha y yo formemos nuestra familia. Será genial, genial…Me imagino a pequeñines recorriendo el pasillo, jugando con su padre junto a la chimenea…

Yamsha se acercó al joven y le susurró.

Yamsha: Escapa o te subirá la temperatura.

Zoro: Sí, creo que me voy…¬¬

Este se fue alejando a medido que la chica seguía hablando sola. Cerró la puerta y suspiró del cansancio.

Zoro: Esto es agotador…Hace siglos que no tengo fiebre…no estoy acostumbrado a sentirme tan débil…

Zoro se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Zoro: Estoy fatal…

En eso la puerta se abrió y Hosaki entró dentro. Al ver al chico tirado en la cama se inclinó para verlo.

Hosaki:¿Te encuentras mejor?

Zoro: Para nada.

Hosaki: Bueno…ya le he dicho a Smoker que te has levantado con fiebre así que por él no ha problema de que te quedes aquí.

Zoro: Muchas gracias por hacer de mensajero.

Hosaki(sonriendo):De nada hombre. Ah, y Tashigi ha dicho que vendrá más tarde para ver como estás.

Zoro(asintiendo):Uh…

El capitán salió de la habitación y le cerró la puerta. Tras un largo momento de silencio el joven empezó a ponerse nostálgico.

Zoro:"Recuerdo aquella vez que Nami se puso enferma…entonces fue cuando conocimos a Chopper…"

* * *

Zoro:"Lo cierto es que desde que estoy aquí ni siquiera me he parado a pensar en como les irá a ellos…"

Mientras, al otro lado del mar…

Nami: Robin,¿sabes como llegar a ese país llamado Ascanta? Llevamos semanas navegando en busca de mapas que nos guíen hasta allá.

Robin: Deberíamos haber dado con una ruta hace tiempo. Según mis libros los únicos mapas que dicen donde se encuentra Ascanta están en todas las islas por las que hemos pasado.

Sanji:¿Y no hay guías eternas que nos indiquen el camino?

Robin: Uh…no creo…Solo nos queda una alternativa si queremos conseguir un mapa.

Al escuchar eso Luffy fue corriendo hasta la morena y preguntó eufórico.

Luffy:¡¿QUÉ?!¡¿QUÉ?!¡¿QUÉ?!

Robin: Uh…deberíamos salir de Grand Line.

Todos fruncieron el ceño y Robin los miró seriamente.

Robin: Según mi libro, la última opción que nos queda es ir a un país que está en la otra punta del mundo. Tardaríamos meses en llegar.

Luffy: Uh…

Usopp: Luffy, ya entra en razón de una vez.¿Sabes cuanto tardaremos en volver hasta aquí si nos ponemos a buscar a Zoro?

El capitán sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Luffy: Pero así es mejor, porque volveremos todos juntos. Y yo quiero encontrar el One Piece con Zoro a mi lado.

Todos: Luffy…U¬¬

Luffy:¿Qué?

Franky: En ese caso no nos queda otra opción, el capitán es quien manda U¬¬

Chopper:¡Sí!¡Busquemos a Zoro!

Sanji: Robin…¿cuál es el país del que hablas?

Esta cerró el libro, tomó aire y contestó.

Robin: Debemos ir a Londres, Inglaterra.

***

Tashigi(entrando en la habitación):¡Hola!

La peliazul se acercó hasta el espadachín el cual estaba completamente dormido. Al verlo así sonrió y se sentó junto a él.

Tashigi(acariciándole la cabeza):Zoro…

En eso se fijó en como el joven tenía a su lado el diario y esta lo cogió. Lo observó por encima durante varios segundos hasta llegar a la página del país al que se dirigían y comenzó a leerlo.

_1 de noviembre:_

_Acabo de llegar a Turquía, y me encuentro en una mansión de la capital, Ankara._

_Los turcos nos han recibido con gran entusiasmo. Celebran unas fiestas de lo más exóticas pero a su vez realmente elegantes. Me presenté con Koji y Toshijaru en palacio a las 3 de la mañana. Lo cierto es que estoy muy cansada, el viaje ha sido agotador. En estos momentos solo deseo descansar._

La página no decía nada más. La peliazul miró su siguiente página.

_2 de noviembre:_

_Hoy he asistido a una de las más destacadas fiestas de palacio ya que ha sido el 50 cumpleaños del rey._

_Allí he conocido a su hija, la princesa Lhyára. Tiene mi edad y es una chica majísima. Hemos estado hablando durante toda la fiesta y nos hemos hecho grandes amigas. Según me ha contado está destinada a reinar todo Estambul, aunque no sé porque, se veía tristeza en sus ojos. No parecía que le agradara mucho la idea de gobernar Ankara. Aun así espero que se le pase, nunca se sabe cuando deberá relevar el trono de su padre ya que Ankara ha entrado en guerra con los países vecinos y su padre batallará. _

_Intentaré que Lhy__ára vea su futuro de forma positiva. Puede que sean mis sospechas, pero creo que está así por el tema que conversaron Koji y Toshijaru delante de ella. Eso de tener un matrimonio forzado solo para heredar el trono. Espero que no me pase algo así._

Al leer aquello la chica dejó salir un susurro.

Tashigi: Un matrimonio forzado…

Zoro(bostezando):Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…

El peliverde abrió los ojos y se inclinó en la cama medio dormido.

Zoro(volviendo a bostezar):¿Qué haces aquí?

Tashigi escondió el diario tras ella y forzó una sonrisa.

Tashigi: He venido a ver que tal estabas.

Este frunció el ceño ya que se percató de la extraña reacción de la chica.

Zoro:¿Qué estás escondiendo?

Tashigi:¡¿Eh?!¡Nada!

Zoro sonrió divertido y le quitó el diario. En eso se puso a verlo.

Zoro:¿Qué estabas mirando en el diario?

Tashigi(intentando recuperarlo):¡Nada!¡Solo le echaba un vistazo!

Finalmente consiguió recuperarlo y suspiró.

Tashigi: Es que he leído la página en la que tus padres estaban en Turquía…y creo que ya sé quien tiene la gema.

Zoro(frunciendo el ceño):¿Quién?

Esta lo miró fijamente y contestó.

Tashigi: La reina de Turquía, Lady Lhyára.

Zoro:¿Uh?

Tashigi: Tu madre se hizo muy amiga suya…pero hay algo que me ha llamado la atención.

Zoro:¿El que?

Tashigi:Uh…eso de tener un matrimonio forzado solo para reinar me parece un poco fuerte.

El peliverde lo entendió.

Zoro: Ah…estaba prometida.

Tashigi: Sí.

El joven se acercó y tomó el diario.

Zoro: Nunca he pensado como sería tener un matrimonio forzado…

En eso ambos recordaron aquella vez en la que Hati les contó que estaban prometidos. Los dos se sonrojaron.

Zoro(ruborizado):¿Crees que lo que dijo Hati…?

Tashigi(ídem):Eso no importa Zoro. El caso es que ahora estamos juntos…Aunque…es un poco pronto para pensar en casarnos ¿no crees?

Zoro: Totalmente de acuerdo. Es pronto…si te digo la verdad ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza que tú y yo…

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Tashigi se dio cuenta de lo rojo que estaba Zoro.

Tashigi(mirándolo apenada):Todavía tienes fiebre…

Zoro: Sí, estoy un poco…mal.

La chica le dio una pequeña caricia y lo abrazó.

Tashigi: Quizá deberías dormir un poco más.

Zoro(sonriendo):¿Sí? Pero si me has despertado tú.

Tashigi(ídem):Está bien, lo siento.

El espadachín se arrimó mas a la chica para acomodarse y suspiró.

Zoro: Espero que me baje la fiebre pronto…

***

Ten-shi-fu: Uffffffffff…que calor.

Neji y Kiba asintieron mientras se abanicaban como podían.

Kiba(jadeando):A este paso nunca podré dejar que Akamaru salga fuera del sótano. El pobre ya debe de estar cansado.

Neji(ídem):No solo tu perro está cansado Kiba. Este calor acaba con la energía cualquiera.

¿?:!!!

Al oír aquel grito de alegría los tres chicos desviaron la mirada tras ellos y vieron a Kankurô completamente animado subido en el mástil del barco.

Neji(haciendo una mueca):Rectifico, acaba con la energía de cualquiera salvo con la de este idiota.

El peliazul se incorporó y alzó la vista a donde se encontraba el moreno.

Ten-shi-fu: Kanki,¿a que se debe ese rostro de felicidad?

El joven amplió su sonrisa y bajó a la cubierta de un salto.

Kankurô(sonriendo de forma infantil):VAMOS A ANKARA!!!

Ten-shi-fu:¿Y?

Kankurô:¡¿CÓMO QUE "Y"? ANKARA ES EL PAÍS EN EL QUE PASÉ CASI TODA MI NIÑEZ!

Tras decir eso comenzó a balancearse felizmente de un lado a otro.

Kankurô: Mi amada Turquía…cuanto la extrañaba.

Ten-shi-fu, Neji y Kiba: Sí, sí, lo que tú digas U¬¬

En eso Ten-shi-fu frunció el ceño.

Ten-shi-fu: Aunque…llevamos varios días navegando…¿Cuándo llegaremos a la frontera de Estambul?

Kankurô también frunció el ceño.

Kankurô: Pues no lo sé-al rato de pensar sonrió-¿Por qué no le preguntas a alguno de los capitanes? Ellos son quiénes controlan nuestros viajes, aparte de Shigeru.

Ten-shi-fu(haciendo una mueca de desagrado):Prefiero pedir las indicaciones a cualquier capitán antes que a esa loca aniñada.

Dicho aquello subió las escaleras y se dirigió al despacho del capitán Smoker.

Ten-shi-fu(abriendo la puerta):¿Hay alguien?

Este abrió los ojos de par en par y tapó su rostro dejando en su rostro algo parecido a una arcada.

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿PERO QUE MIERDAS ESTÁIS HACIENDO ASÍ?! TAPAOS!!!

El chico estaba viendo a Smoker,Hosaki y Hati en bóxers y tirados en el suelo frente al aire acondicionado completamente sudados.

Smoker(completamente sudado): Es que hace calor…

Hosaki y Hati(ídem):Sí…

Ten-shi-fu:Aaaaaaagh…que asco dais.

El peliazul se acercó al escritorio y se sentó sobre él.

Ten-shi-fu: Venía a preguntaros cuanto falta para llegar a Ankara.

Al decir aquello Hati se incorporó del suelo y posó sobre la mesa el mapa.

Hati: Bueno…en una hora llegaremos a Estambul, pero Ankara aun queda lejos.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Ah?

Hati: Antes de llegar a la capital deberemos hacer escala en Zonguldak y una vez tomemos las provisiones necesarias llegaremos a Ankara en unas…5 horas desde allí.

Ten-shi-fu lo miró confuso y contestó.

Ten-shi-fu: Pero…¿para eso no es más fácil ir directamente a Zonguldak?

Hati(guardando el mapa): Sí, pero antes tenemos que hacer una cosa en Estambul, de modo que pasaremos por allá.

Ten-shi-fu: Pe…pero…Ese viaje nos llevará semanas!!!

Smoker(incorporándose también): Lo sé Ten-shi-fuuma pero no tenemos otra opción. La gema está en Ankara y en Estambul debemos hacer un registro de la marina para continuar nuestro viaje a partir de ahora.

El joven asintió suspirando agobiado cuando la puerta se abrió y una cabeza se asomó tímidamente.

¿?:Etto…¿puedo pasar?

Los capitanes y el chico vieron a Hinata tras la puerta.

Smoker: Claro Hinata, faltaría más.

La peliazul entró completamente sonrojada al ver que Ten-shi-fu se encontraba allí.

Hinata: Ca…capitán…Acabo de hablar con Tashigi. Parece que ella sabe quien tiene la gema.

Smoker:¿Eh?

Ten-shi-fu(mirando a la chica emocionado):¡¿LO DICES EN SERIO?!

Al notarlo tan entusiasmado esta se sonrojó todavía más y asintió.

Hinata: Hai, demo…también tenemos…otra noticia.

Estos la miraron confusos y la joven desvió la mirada.

Hinata: Shikamaru-san dice que…la gema no está en Ankara.

¿?:¡¿QUÉ¿!

Tras haber dicho eso Kankurô salió de la nada mirando amenazadoramente a la chica.

Kankurô:¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ESTÁ EN ANKARA?!

Hinata:E…etto…ó///ò

Ten-shi-fu apartó al chico del frente de Hinata, ya que la estaba asustando.

Ten-shi-fu: Bueno,¿y donde está?

Kankurô:¡ESO!¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

La peliazul empezó a juguetear con sus dedos tímidamente y tras alzar la vista contestó.

Hinata: En…Estambul.

Todos:Eh? o.o!

Minutos más tarde…

Kankurô(sobresaltado):Haber tú, coletitas,¿qué mierdas es eso de que la gema no está en Ankara?

El castaño desvió mirada y contestó.

Shikamaru: Tashigi me dijo que la madre de Zoro entregó la gema a la actual reina de Turquía, quien residía en la capital.

Kankurô:¿Y entonces donde está el problema?

Shikamaru: Sentí curiosidad por saber que clase de reina era esa mujer y por eso busqué información sobre ella Internet ¬¬

Nota de la autora: Como todos sabemos, One Piece se basa en una época extraña, por lo que pueden tener de todo -.-

Shikamaru: El caso es que tras buscar la información encontré esto.

El marine le extendió al capitán Smoker una hoja recién imprimida y este la leyó.

Smoker:"Lhyára Kosé, fue coronada a los 15 años como reina de Turquía tras la muerte de su padre Kenan Kosé en la rebelión de la nación. Dos años después contrajo matrimonio concertado con el príncipe de Tunicia Sakhis Kouvas con el cual tuvo dos hijos, Hadise y Krassimir. Ambos siguen reinando Turquía hoy en día, salvo que ya no residen en la capital"

Kankurô:¡¿PERO COMO…?! UH!!!

Antes de que dijera nada más Ten-shi-fu y el resto de los capitanes le taparon la boca para que este siguiera leyendo.

Smoker:"El año pasado los reyen se trasladaron a Estambul para poder mantener en contacto de mejor manera las relaciones políticas con Europa, especialmente con los países Grecia, Bulgaria y Rumania"

Dicho esto dejó la hoja sobre la mesa.

Smoker: No parece que diga nada más.

Hati: O sea, que se ahora viven a donde nos dirigimos, en Estambul.

Shikamaru(asintiendo):Sí, menos mal que Tashigi leyó el diario. De lo contrario abríamos estado dando vueltas por Ankara perdiendo un tiempo valiosísimo ¬¬

Al decir aquello Smoker agachó la cabeza avergonzado ya que el trabajo de leer el diario le correspondía a él. El castaño de la coleta suspiró.

Shikamaru: Aggggggh, que problemático capitán….

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo):PERO QUE LISTA ES MI HERMANITA!!!

Kankurô: Seeeee…lástima que cualidades como esas no vengan de familia ¬¬

Ten-shi-fu: n_n...O.O!!!¿Que has querido decir con eso? #¬¬

Kankurô: Nada, nada UoU

En vez de buscar pelea con Kankurô por lo que había dicho, el peliazul salió corriendo sonriente hacia la habitación de su hermana. Recorrió los pasillos a toda prisa y al llegar a la puerta la abrió con decisión y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Ten-shi-fu(contento):Tashigi cariño!!! Eres la mejor del mundo!!! ¿Sabías que…? Eh? Pero…O.O Que mierdas haces tú aquí? ¬¬

Ten-shi-fu hizo una mueca al ver a Zoro sentado junto a su hermana en la cama. La chica miró al joven y contestó enojada.

Tashigi: No seas grosero Ten-shi-fu. Tiene mucha fiebre ¬¬

Ten-shi-fu:¿Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah? ¬¬

Zoro miró al peliazul molesto.

Zoro:¿Es que tienes que estar siempre en todos lados idiota?

Ten-shi-fu: Idiota tú. Mongólo, cabrón, gilipollas ¬¬

Tashigi(cortándolo):Ya vale Ten-shi-fu.¿Se puede saber a que has venido?

Zoro(añadiendo lo siguiente a la frase):¿Aparte de a joder? ¬¬

El chico hizo burla al peliverde y se abalanzó sobre su hermana para abrazarla.

Ten-shi-fu: Mi niña linda n_n Gracias a ti sabemos donde está la gema.

Tras eso empezó a darla pequeños besos en la mejilla.

Ten-shi-fu: Ay como te quiero. Si no fueras mi hermana me tendrías completamente embobado muac, muac n.n

Zoro: Embobado ya eres estés con Tashigi o no ¬¬

Ten-shi-fu(girándose molesto):¡¿Quieres pelea?!

Zoro(ídem):¡Sí!

Tashigi:¡YA VALE LOS DOS!

Ambos se quedaron callados y la peliazul se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación molesta.

Tashigi: En vez de discutir tanto, podríais ir preparándolo todo para cuando desembarquemos en Estambul. Que es lo que deberíais estar haciendo desde hace horas ¬¬

Dicho aquello salió de la habitación dejando a los jóvenes anonados.

***

Una hora después, se encontraban desembarcando en el puerto de Estambul. Cada uno había preparado sus cosas y el capitán Smoker se puso frente a todos una vez estaban en cubierta.

Smoker: Muy bien, no hace falta decir que algunos de nosotros sienten una ridícula euforia por ir a su aire en este país ¬¬

En eso todos dirigieron la mirada a Kankurô quién estaba amarrado al mástil con una cuerda jadeando como un perro por sus ansias de salir a la calle.

Smoker: En fin, como iba diciendo…U¬¬ Será mejor que formemos grupos de acuerdo?

Hosaki levantó la mano y sonrió a su hermano.

Hosaki: Yo me ofrezco voluntario para ir en busca de la gema n_n

El peliblanco abrió los ojos sorprendido y asintió.

Smoker: Está bien, en ese caso…Zoro…

Zoro: No digas más, voy contigo Hosaki.

Al decir eso, el joven miró a Tashigi y esta les sonrió apenada.

Tashigi: Lo siento Zoro, pero siempre he querido venir a Estambul y ya que estoy aquí, me gustaría ver un poco la ciudad

Zoro(sonriendo):Tranquila, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Seguidamente desvió la mirada a Kankurô y lo desató del mástil, aunque seguía amarrado con la cuerda rodeada al cuello en forma de correa canina.

Zoro(sujetándolo de la cuerda):Bueno Kanki,¿nos vamos de paseo? ^^

Kankurô(cada vez más nervioso): SÍ! SÍ! ÒwÓ

Zoro:¿Conoces Estambul? ^^

Kankurô:SÍ! ÒwÓ

Zoro: En ese caso,¿me llevarás hasta el palacio de la reina? ^^

Kankurô:SÍ! ÒwÓ

Zoro: Genial! ^0^ Venga, vamos perrito, busca.

Tras eso el espadachín desató la cuerda de su cuello y el joven salió disparado como un loco lleno de emoción dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Kankurô(a lo lejos):YUUUUUUUUUUUUU TURQUÍA! TURQUÍA! SÍIIIII XD

Todos menos Zoro: O_OU

El capitán castaño se giró de nuevo sonriendo.

Hosaki: Necesito a dos personas más.

Los marines se miraron entre ellos con una mueca como si no quisieran ir a palacio.

Hosaki:¿Yamsha?

Yamsha: Emmmm…yo…no puedo. Necesito comprar yerbas medicinales para sanar antes el constipado de Zoro.

Hosaki:¿Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Por mí iría capitán, pero vamos a ver a una reina, o sea, una mujer. Y eso es tan problemático -.-

Hosaki:U¬¬…¿Haruhi?

Haruhi: Lo siento capitán, tengo que comprar ropa ó.òu

Hosaki: Vaya…U¬¬

Hina se acercó a él y miró al resto del grupo.

Hina:¿Y porque no escoges a dos tripulantes que aun no hayan colaborado para buscar la gema?

Todos: NO! OoO

Hina: Se siente, todos debemos poner de nuestra parte ¬_¬

La capitana miró a Hosaki y sonrió.

Hina: Yo elegiré por ti. Haber, haber…

Todos retrocedieron un paso nerviosos ya que ninguna tenía ganas de buscar la gema.

Hina: Que os alejéis de mí no significa que no os esté viendo ¬¬ Está bien…Temari.

Temari(asomándose indiferentemente):¿Sí? -.-

Hina: Tú irás con Hosaki, Zoro y tu hermano.

La rubia hizo una mueca pero aun así asintió. Hina volvió a mirar al grupo.

Hina: Y haber a quien más escojo…

Todos: TOT

La mujer fue a la última fila del montón donde vio a cierta persona tapando su rostro hecho una bolita. Esta sonrió con malicia.

Hina: Vaya Lee, ya veo que se te da bien esconderte.

Lee: Esto…

Hina: Espero que se te de igual de bien colaborar para encontrar la gema.

Lee: O.O!!! NO QUIERO .

Pero la capitana no le hizo caso y lo agarró del uniforme arrastrándolo hasta su correspondiente grupo.

Lee(soltándose bruscamente):YO NO QUIERO IR CON HOSAKI! ÒoÓ

Hina(frunciendo el ceño):¿Eh?

El cejudo se giró molesto y Zoro se acercó a Hina.

Zoro(susurrándole bajito): Aun siguen enfadados por lo de aquella chica que conocieron en Grecia.

Hina:¿Eh? Solo por eso?

El capitán también dio la espalda a Lee molesta con una mueca de desagrado y Hina no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Hina: JAJAJAJA Pero como habéis podido enfadaros por una tontería así? Si estaba clarísimo que ninguno de los dos iba a ser correspondido XD

Hosaki y Lee: #¬¬

Hina: Anda, dejaos de tonterías e ir en busca de la gema.

Hosaki y Lee: No Ù.Ú#

Hina(mirándolos con cara asesina):Ahora ¬¬

Hosaki y Lee: O-OU

Estos dos la miraron asustados y asintieron.

Hosaki(cogiendo sus cosas):Está bien, pero como me de el más mínimo problema lo mandaré fuera ¬¬

Lee: #¬¬

Hosaki(mirando al resto de su equipo):Vámonos Ù.Ú

Zoro,Kankurô y Temari: O-OU HAI!

Una vez salieron del barco, los demás se miraron aliviados los unos a los otros. Al rato cada uno formaba distintos grupos hasta que minutos después todos se habían ido de allí cada uno con sus propios planes excepto una.

Tashigi:Joo…que rápido se han marchado sin mí T^T

La peliazul tomó el mapa de Estambul y se puso a mirarlo decidiendo a donde ir cuando escuchó una melosa voz tras ella.

¿?: Tashigi

Tashigi(girándose):¿Eh? ._.

***

Hikaru: Esto es una puta mierda #¬¬

Kaoru: Hikaru…n_ñU

Hiksaru(ignorando a su hermano):¿Por qué ha tenido que venir Gaara con nosotros? Eso hace que Zuriñe nos ignore #¬¬

Kaoru: Querrás decir "Que te ignore a ti" Yo no me siento desplazado -.-

Hikaru:¿Como que no Kaoru? Míralos, están hablando todo el rato y ni siquiera nos han mirado #¬¬

Kaoru: Será porque nosotros vamos diez pasos detrás de ellos y tú no les quieres hablar -.-

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido molesto y Kaoru suspiró.

Kaoru: Últimamente me agobias muchísimo Hikaru ¬¬ Mejor me voy con ellos.

Hikaru:¡¿Eh?!¡Pero Kaoru!

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando vio como su hermano se alejaba junto a sus dos compañeros.

Hikaru: Traidor…#¬¬ SI TAN BIEN TE CAE ESE CABRÓN CON OJOS DE MAPACHE POR MÍ PUEDES HACERTE GEMELO SUYO!

Este dio una fuerte patada a una de las cajas de madera que tenía cerca y notó como le crujía un hueso.

Hikaru: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE DAÑO!!! TOT

Zuriñe se giró al escuchar los gritos de su compañero e hizo una mueca de desprecio.

Zuriñe: Míralo, menudos berrinches pega. Será idiota…¬¬

Kaoru: No la tomes con él, está celoso -.-

Zuriñe(frunciendo el ceño):¿Celoso?¿De que?

Al decir aquello el pelirrojo se tapó la boca y desvió la mirada.

Kaoru(cambiando de tema):Anda!!! Fijaos que bazar tan grande!!! noñU(alejándose) Voy a mirar a ver si hay algo bueno por aquí.

La castaña y su compañero fruncieron el ceño al ver así a Kaoru.

Gaara(dejando salir una risita): Je, es curioso ver lo que es capaz de hacer Kaoru con tal de cubrirle las espaldas a su hermano.

Zuriñe: Pero…¿qué quieres decir?

Gaara(sonriendo):Nada, olvídalo, este tipo de cosas es mejor descubrirlas por uno mismo.

El pálido joven fue tras Kaoru dejando a Zuriñe más confusa aun.

Zuriñe(suspirando):Hombres…ÚoÙ

***

Shigeru: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa w Yamsha-kun!!! Otra vez tú y yo juntos por una romántica ciudad!!!

Yamsha(indiferentemente):Si por romántica te refieres a que hace 100 años se desenfundaron aquí varias batallas con miles de personas muertas…Sí, tienes razón, es muy romántico -.-

El peliazul se giró frunciendo el ceño para ver a quien tenía detrás.

Yamsha: Se me hace raro que hayas querido acompañarnos Hideaki.

Exacto, justo tras ellos iba el rubio mirando todas las tiendas del bazar que había a su alrededor. Este miró a Yamsha y sonrió.

Hideaki: Sí, lo cierto es que quería pedirte consejo Yamsha-kun.

Yamsha(frunciendo el ceño):¿Consejo?¿Sobre que?

Este se detuvo a mirar algunas especias que había en una de la tiendas y contestó sonriendo.

Hideaki: Pensé que a partir de ahora debo prestar más atención al preparar la comida. Quiero preparar alimentos que lleven cosas sanas, incluso curativas. No sé…quizás tú podrías aconsejarme alguna receta. A fin de cuentas eres médico…

Yasmha(sonriendo):Claro, cuenta conmigo ^^

En eso se acercó al chico y le susurró.

Yasmha: Por cierto, yo te recomiendo echarle a la comida de Choji y Smoker levadura en vez de harina U¬¬

Hideaki: Sí, lo cierto es que yo también lo había pensado U¬¬ Tanta grasa no puede ser buena para salud.

Yamsha: He hablado con Hosaki para que intente ponerlos a dieta. A pesar de hacer tantas flexiones diarias luego se inflan a comer y pesan más de lo que deberían U¬¬

Hideaki: Es cierto,¿acaso no les dijiste en la revisión médica? U¬¬

Yamsha: Sí, lo dije, pero sinceramente…¿crees que esos dos me escuchan?

Hideaki: U¬¬…No.

Yamsha: Por supuesto que no U¬¬

Los dos suspiraron y Shigeru se acercó a ellos.

Shigeru:¿De que estáis hablando? Ó.O

Los dos la miraron forzando una sonrisa.

Yamsha y Hideaki: De nada ^^U

La rubia se puso a sollozar.

Shigeru:JOOOOOOOO YAMSHAAAAAAA SI NO ME CUENTAS LAS COSAS COMO VAMOS A SER UNA PAREJITA FELIZ?! TOT

Yamsha: U¬¬ Oee Hide…hazme otro favor.

Hideaki:¿Sí?

Yamsha: A partir de ahora…échale calmantes a Shigeru en la comida U¬¬

Hideaki: O.O Eh?

Mientras tanto…

Ten-shi-fu: !!! !!!

Tashigi(completamente sonrojada):¡¿QUI…QUIERES CALLARTE TEN-SHI-FU?! O///O DEJA DE GRITAR ASÍ, TODOS NOS ESTÁN MIRANDO ///

Ambos hermanos andaban juntos por la calle y el peliazul estaba realmente animado.

Ten-shi-fu(llorando de la emoción):ES QUE…ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR QUE HACÍA TIEMPO QUE NO ESTABA A SOLAS CONTIGO TOT!!! XD

Tashigi: Ten-shi-fuuma, por favor Ú///Ù

El chico se enganchó del brazo de Tashigi cariñosamente y le plantó un dulce beso en la cabeza.

(frotando su mejilla contra la de ella):Kawai -///- Como te quiero…

Tashigi: ¬¬ Tonto!

El joven se soltó y fue correteando de puesto en puesto totalmente emocionado. Al verlo de esa manera tan infantil, Tashigi no pudo evitar sonreír.

Tashigi:"Aunque…él tiene razón. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no estamos solos. Es más, desde que Zoro llegó a penas hemos hablado"

Mientras seguía pensando, esta miró a Ten-shi-fu el cual le estaba mostrando un colgante de lejos con una tierna e infantil sonrisa.

Ten-shi-fu: Mira Tashigi, mira!!! X3

Tashigi(sonriendo):"Es como un niño…"/Vaya, ese colgante es muy lindo Ten-shi-fu n_n

Este asintió y lo posó sobre las manos de la joven.

Tashigi(mirando el colgante confusa):¿Eh?

Ten-shi-fu: Un regalo de hermano para hermana ò.ó

La peliazul frunció el ceño y al rato sonrió.

Tashigi: Vaya,¿me lo compras?

Ten-shi-fu: Pues claro que sí! Pero no podrás quedártelo hasta mañana.

Tashigi:¿Mañana?

Esta se quedó pensativa un buen rato hasta que el joven sonrió.

Ten-si-fu: Mañana es nochebuena n.n Y será cuando nos demos nuestros regalitos de navidad.

Tashigi:¿Eh?

El peliazul pasó su brazo tras la nuca sonrojado y contestó.

Ten-shi-fu: Vale, siento no haberte comprado un regalo antes. Pero es que con todo esto de la gema…estuve entretenido n///ñU

Un largo silencio los invadió a ambos.

Tashigi: O-O!!!"Oh…mierda, es verdad. En Italia compré el regalo de Zoro y Yamsha. Pero olvidé por completo el regalo de…TEN-SHI-FU!"

Esta se quedó de piedra. Lo había olvidado completamente. En eso se percató de que el chico había vuelto a engancharse de su brazo.

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo tiernamente):¿Y tú?¿Ya tienes mi regalo? n_n

Tashigi: O-OU…Pu…PUES CLARO!!! n_ñu

El chico frunció el ceño y al poco rato amplió su sonrisa.

Ten-shi-fu: Que bueno ^0^ Estoy deseando saber que es.

Tashigi: Sí…je…jeje…(Y yo…U¬¬)

Por último…

Kankurô: Ya llegamos òwó

Zoro(frunciendo el ceño):¿Este es el ultra-mega-enorme palacio de Turquía? Ó.O No parece muy grande.

Era cierto, aquella residencia real era más bien mediana.

Temari: Pues claro, es normal que sea pequeño. El enorme palacio real está en la capital, Ankara.

Zoro: Aaaaah cierto…había olvidado por completo que se trasladaron aquí hace un año.

Los tres jóvenes se dieron la vuelta y miraron al capitán Hosaki y a Lee los cuales seguían dándose la espalda.

Temari:¿Vais a estar así todo el día? ¬¬

Hosaki y Lee: Sí ÙoÚ

La rubia suspiró agobiada.

Temari: Capitán, por favor…

El castaño la miró molesto pero al rato consiguió recuperar la compostura de jefe.

Hosaki(dirigiéndose a la enorme):Vamos.

Cuando se disponían a entrar, hubo algo que les frenó.

Guardia:¿A dónde creéis que vais? ¬¬

En efecto, dos guardias los retenían en la entrada principal.

Kankurô: Esto…U¬¬

El peliverde miró a uno de ellos seriamente y contestó.

Zoro: Venimos a hablar con la reina Lhyára.

El hombre armado lo miró igual de serio.

Guardia: La reina Lhyára está ocupada. Si habéis venido a reclamar por vuestros estúpidos sueldos de mercaderes será mejor que habléis con el cónsul real.

Kankurô(sonriendo divertido):Vaya,¿acaso tenemos pinta de mercaderes?

Zoro(insistiendo):No hemos venido a reclamar nada de eso. Debemos tratar con ella asuntos importantes.

Guardia 2: Eso dicen todos ¬¬

Zoro: Escuchad, soy el hijo de una vieja amiga suya. Necesito hablar con ella urgentemente.

Guardia(mirando a su compañero):¿Has oído eso? ¬¬

Guardia 2: Sí, la gente ya no sabe que inventarse con tal de hablar con Lady Lhyára.

Ambos miraron al peliverde y fueron empujándolo.

Guardia: Venga, fuera todos de aquí.

Zoro: No pienso irme! Tengo que hablar con esa mujer!

Guardia 2: Serás hijo de…

¿?:GUARDIAS! YA ES SUFICIENTE!

Los marines y los guardias dirigieron su mirada a una voz ajena que yacía de la entrada. Allí vieron a una joven. Su pelo era largo castaño claro con un tono rojizo y lo tenía ondulado, ojos marrones oscuros y estatura mediana. Al verla Kankurô dejó salir de su rostro una divertida y pícara sonrisa.

Kankurô: Woooo! ¿Quién es ese bombón?

Guardia: Mi se…

¿?: No os consiento que tratéis así a quien desea hablar con la reina,¿queda claro?

Ambos asintieron y se arrodillaron ante la joven. Esta sonrió y desvió la vista al espadachín.

¿?(sacudiéndole la camisa):Discúlpales, es que se pasan el día bajo el sol y les afecta a la cabeza.

Zoro: Esto…gracias.

La castaña sonrió divertido y tomó el rostro del peliverde.

¿?:Vaya…eres un joven muy apuesto.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Sus compañeros abrieron los ojos como platos y el capitán se acercó a ella al ver que tenía su nombre escrito en el palestino.

Hosaki(intentando leer el nombre escrito en la pañoleta):Disculpe señorita…Ha…Hadi…

¿?(sonriendo):Hadise.

Hosaki: Eso, Hadise…¿podría guiarnos hasta la…?

Kankurô:¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!

Al escuchar el grito de Kankurô todos se taparon los oídos molestos.

Zoro(haciendo una mueca):¿A que ha venido eso? #¬¬

El castaño miró boquiabierto a la joven señalándola.

Kankurô: Tú…tú…tú eres lady Hadise?!

Hadise(ampliando su sonrisa):Podría decirse que sí.

Lee(confuso):Kankurô…¿quién es Hadise?

Al decir aquello el castaño dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del cejudo.

Lee: AY!!! TOT PERO POR QUE HAS HECHO ESO?!

Kankurô:¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO ESCUCHÁSTEIS CUANDO LEÍMOS LA BIOGRAFÍA DE LA REINA LHYÁRA?! ELLA ES HADISE KOSÉ!!! SU HIJA MAYOR!!!

Los marines abrieron los ojos de par en par y Temari pestañeó.

Temari: Es cierto…lleva el distintivo de una princesa turca.

La joven volvió a sonreír divertida e hizo una reverencia.

Hadise: Mis más sinceras disculpas por no haberme presentado formalmente. Soy Hadise Kosé, hija de lady Lhyára.

Kankurô asintió nervioso y se arrodilló.

Kanurô: NO HACEN FALTA SINCERAS DISCULPAS MAJESTAD!!! MIS COMPAÑEROS SON LOS ÚNICOS GROSEROS AQUÍ!

Todos:¿Mis compañeros? ¬¬

Kankurô: Postraos a sus pies, venga Ù.Ú

Hadise(sonriendo):No, no hace falta.

Tras observarlos curiosamente un rato pestañeó.

Hadise: Vaya…por lo que veo sois de la marina. Esas insignias son difíciles de olvidar.

Estos se sonrieron los unos a los otros y asintieron.

Hadise:¿Y a que se debe la presencia de la armada en nuestro amado Estambul?

Hosaki: Pues…nos gustaría hablar con tu madre si no es molestia.

Temari: Y si no está muy ocupada claro.

Hadise miró la entrada dubitativa y al rato les miró a ellos sonriendo una vez más.

Hadise: Normalmente no solemos tener visitas de la marina. Supongo que traeréis noticias importantes n_n

Zoro: Uh…sí, podrías decirse que sí.

Hadise: Perfecto, podéis entrar chicos n_n

Kankurô(levantándose del suelo emocionado):SUGOI!!!

Hadise(refiriéndose a Kankurô):Ah, y decidle a vuestro amigo que no se me acerque demasiado, odio a los empalagosos.

Kankurô: Eh? O.O

Estos soltaron una pequeña risita y fueron tras ella.

***

Smoker: Tío…mañana es nochebuena, que asco. Odio esta temporada de comprar regalos y todas esas mierdas ¬¬

Hati: Yo creo que es una época muy buena para establecer lazos más estrechos entre un capitán y su sucesor(poniendo una tierna sonrisa)Yo ya le compré a Lee su regalo n.n

Smoker(curioso):¿En serio?¿Que es?

Hati: UN PAR DE MUÑEQUERAS SPORT FEEVTE FEEVTE CON RELOJ Y CRONÓMETRO INCRUSTADOS Ò-Ó

El peliblanco suspiró.

Smoker: Que suerte, tú no tienes ningún problema con tu Kyodai. En cambio yo, fíjate como estoy ahora con Zuriñe. No nos hablamos, se supone que yo tengo la culpa de que se haya enfadado conmigo y para colmo ni siquiera sé porque.

El moreno sonrió.

Hati: Bueno, quizá esta ocasión sea un buen momento para hacer las paces ¿no crees?

Smoker: Uh…pero…¿qué puedo regalarle yo? Ú.Ù Esta es muy complicada para los regalos, no sé que le gusta exactamente.

Hati: Si conoces bien a tu subordinada, conocerás a la perfección sus gustos. Solo que aun no te has dado cuenta.

Smoker:¿Uh?

El bigotudo sonrió y contestó.

Hati: Piensa en tus seres más queridos, y piensa atentamente que les gustaría a cada uno de ellos.

Eso dejó al hombre pensativo hasta que Hati preguntó divertido.

Hati:¿Vas a hacerme un regalo?

Smoker: No tengo pasta para todos -.-U

Hati: ¬¬!!! Pues en ese caso no te daré más consejos ÒoÓ

Smoker: Hai, hai…-.-U

Smoker alzó la vista al cielo pensativo.

Smoker:"Pensar en lo que le gustaría a Zuriñe…ummmm…"

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí.

Zuriñe:"Piensa Zuriñe, piensa.¿Que puede gustarle a este idiota?"

La castaña buscaba por todo el bazar un regalo para cierta persona hasta ver algo que le llamo la atención.

Zuriñe:"Pero si…¿Esa no es la cinta deportiva FEEVTE FEEVTE? Esa que lleva una paño antisudor para los días calurosos owo"

Zuriñe se acercó curiosa a mirarla.

Zuriñe(sonriendo):"Woooo, seguro que esta cinta le gusta muchísimo a Lee"

Minutos después…

Zuriñe:"Genial, ya tengo un regalo más, aun me quedan 2 regalos U¬¬"

En eso una voz conocida pareció a su espalda.

Hikaru:¿Qué es eso? ¬¬

Esta se giró y vio a Hikaru tras ella.

Zuriñe(molesta):¿Te importa mucho? ¬¬

Hikaru: Es para Gaara cierto? ¬¬

Zuriñe: Ja! Y si es así que?

Hikaru: Bah, es igual, olvídalo Ù.Ú

Este caminó hacia delante molesto y la castaña se quedó observándolo.

Zuriñe: Estúpido #¬¬

Kaoru: Zuriñe…

Zuriñe: AH!

La chica se sobresaltó al ver tras ella al gemelo menor.

Zuriñe(suspirando):Mierdas Kao…me has asustado ¬¬

Kaoru(sonriendo): Perdona pero es que estabas en Babia n_ñ

Zuriñe: Grrrrrrrr…#¬¬

Kaoru: Oye…si lo que quieres es un regalo para Smoker yo te puedo ayudar a buscar uno.

La chica retrocedió un paso sonrojada.

Zuriñe: Pe…pero quien te ha dicho que quiero regalarle algo a ese cabrón?! ò///ó

Kaoru: Zuri…si tú le quieres mucho ó.o(sonriendo)¿Vas a dejar que años de amistad se arruinen por un descuido de Hojara?

Zuriñe: No ha sido un descuido, ha sido una traición. Y punto pelota #¬¬

Kaoru: Si te das cuenta tú no estuviste a su lado cuando le hizo falta. Entonces, eso también se consideraría traición ¿no?

Zuriñe: O-O!!! Pues claro que no ÒoÓ YO SIEMPRE HE ESTADO AHÍ PARA APOYARLO!

Kaoru:¿Sí? Pues perdona que te lo diga, pero en Italia ibas a tu bola en vez de estar junto a él en todo momento aun sabiendo que Smoker-san odiaba su país.

Zuriñe: PERO NO ES LO MISMO o

Tras decir aquello un completo silencio los invadido a ambos y la chica desvivo la mirada intentando contener unas lágrimas sin saber porque, habían empezado a salir.

Zuriñe(secándoselas):Snif…snif…Será mejor que siga buscando algo.

Kaoru(mirándola apenado):Ey…venga, no te enojes conmigo.

Zuriñe(aun con lágrimas):No estoy enojada Ù///Ú

Kaoru(abrazándola mientras solloza):¿Acaso dije algo malo? Lo siento! TOT No quería herir tus sentimientos, solo pretendía…

Zuriñe: Ayudar, ya, ya lo sé…

Esta lo miró dejando salir una leve sonrisa de su rostro.

Zuriñe: Gracias.

Tras aquello lo tomó el brazo y fue arrastrándolo hacia otra tienda.

Zuriñe: Vamos Kao, ayúdame a buscar algo.

Kaoru: Sí.

De lejos, Gaara los observaba a ambos pensativo.

Gaara:"Zuriñe…antes me he fijado en como mirabas a Hikaru. A pesar de negar constantemente tu atracción hacia él se ve a larga distancia que está empezando a florecer algo en ti por ese chico. Sin embargo…sigues sintiendo algo muy fuerte por Smoker"

En eso desvió la vista al cielo.

Gaara:"En estos momentos tus sentimientos son como una flor. Empieza a florecer algo nuevo por Hikaru en ti; sin embargo, las flores no crecen como es debido si tienen una espina clavada de por medio. Y esa espina…es Smoker…"

***

Lee: Sugoi *0* Este jardín es inmenso!!!

Los marines y la princesa se dirigían al gran salón donde se encontraba la reina, pero antes estaban pasando por los espaciosos jardines de palacio. Allí pudieron notar que había varios animales, pero también les llamó la atención otro tipo de cosas.

Lee: OoO TIENES UN ACUARIO!!!

Hadise sonrió.

Hadise: Aaaah sí ^^ Nuestra familia es gran amante de los animales, por eso tenemos tanto y de todas las especies.

Zoro(mirando cada rincón asombrado): Increíble…

Temari:¿Y no tenéis problemas para mantenerlos a todos?

Hadise: Eh…bueno, sí. Los mercaderes han presentado varias quejas acerca del sueldo que les pagamos por la comida de nuestros animales.

Zoro pestañeó.

Zoro: Vaya, así que por eso pensaron tus guardias que éramos mercaderes y que íbamos a reclamar por el sueldo.

La castaña sonrió y se enganchó al brazo del espadachín.

Hadise: Zoro, cariño…¿Como van a confundir a alguien tan lindo como tú con un pobre mercader? Seguramente se habrían fijado en tus compañeros.

Zoro:

Temari(molesta por lo que había dicho):Esta tía que…? ¬¬

Kankurô agarró de la muñeca a la princesa delicadamente apartándola de Zoro y posó su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica.

Kankurô(sonriendo divertido): Servidor y un yogurcito como tú podríamos crear una preciosa música de…percusión.

Hadise(pellizcándole en el brazo):Eh…no te lances guapo, me turbias el karma ¬¬

Kankurô: O__O! Lo que tú digas preciosa ¬¬

La rubia tomó a su hermano por el pescuezo y lo alejo de la joven.

Temari(susurrándole molesta):Ni se te ocurra sobrepasarte con ella! Es la princesa!

Kankurô: Ya lo sé ¬¬ Pero incluso una princesa puede enamorarse de un plebeyo como yo -///-

Temari: JA! ¬¬

Kankurô: O.O Que pasa?¿Acaso nunca viste la película de Aladín? Ò.Ó

Temari: Sí, pero Yasmín se enamoró de él porque el genio lo había transformado en príncipe U.U

Kankurô: ES MENTIRA! ANTES DE ESO YA SE GUSTABAN! ÒoÓ

Temari: Cshh…que va, si dejó que los guardas lo atraparan en el bazar. Esa chica no era tonta, se quedó con Aladín por que presentía que al final de algún modo u otro acabaría siendo príncipe de Agrabah. Era el sexto sentido de las mujeres Ù_Ú

Kankurô: OoO!!! ESO NO ES VERDAD! ERA UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR VERDADERO PRECIOSA TOT!!!

Mientras los dos hermanos seguían tratando el tema el resto miraban aun sorprendidos todos aquellos animales.

Hosaki:¿Y si vuestros animales enferman? Tendréis veterinarios a vuestro servicio no?

Hadise: Oh sí. De hecho hemos dejado que una de las mejores veterinarias de Europa se hospede aquí unos días.

Hosaki:¿En serio?

Zoro(sonriendo):Impresionante.

Hadise(sonriendo al espadachín como una tonta):Para nada Zoro,¿como crees? n///ñ

Esta volvió a engancharse de su brazo y siguieron caminando por los pasillos. Mientras, Hosaki,Kankurô y Temari los siguieron; sin embargo Lee se quedó completamente embobado mirando la cantidad de animales que habitaban en aquel enorme jardín.

Lee(contemplando los peces que había en la fuente):Es asombroso…

En eso el joven sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo y empezó a dar pequeños saltitos.

Lee: Mierda…el lavabo, necesito ir a mear.

Este se acercó a un simio que había en uno de los árboles y preguntó.

Lee: Perdón,¿el lavabo?

Mono: .___. Uh,uh,ah,ah.

Para su sorpresa, el pequeño chango señaló un pasillo en el que al fondo se divisaba una puerta en la que decía WC. Este sonrió y miró al primate.

Lee: Muchas gracias mono n_n

Mono: Uh,uh .___.

Mientras tanto…

Hadise: Bien, ya hemos llegado n_n

Esta se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero antes de nada miró al resto frunciendo el ceño.

Hadise: A propósito,¿qué clase de misión os trae hasta mi madre?

Zoro: Emmmmm…mejor abre la puerta Hadise, ya te lo contaremos más tarde.

Hadise: Por supuesto Zoro ^///^

La joven abrió la puerta sin rechistar y asomó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Hadise: Madre,¿estás disponible?

La mujer se levantó de su asiento. Tendría más o menos unos 40 años, llevaba el pelo recogido con un moño y su cabello era marrón oscuro. Su rostro era cubierto por un fino velo violeta.

Lhyára:¿Ocurre algo Hadise?

Hadise: He traído a unos chicos que quieren hablar contigo de algo importante n_n

Al decir eso se puso seria.

Lhyára:¿Mercaderes?

Hadise: No, son marines n_n

Lhyára:¿Marines?

Esta miraba extrañada a su hija y vio como la joven dejaba paso a los mestizos.

Hadise: Entrad, como si estuvierais en vuestra propia casa n__n

Zoro: Arigato.

Una vez dentro los marines se inclinaron ante la reina y esta les dedicó una leve sonrisa sentándose de nuevo en su sitio.

Lhyára:¿Qué se les ofrece jóvenes viajeros de los mares?

Kankurô se acercó disimuladamente a Zoro y susurró.

Kankurô: Menuda labia tiene esta tipa.

Zoro: Cállate U¬¬

Hosaki sonrió y se puso frente se sentó frente a la mujer.

Hosaki: Permitidme que os cuente majestad, somos marines mestizos, venimos de Ascanta.

La mujer los miró alzando una ceja como si se tratase de una broma, pero al rato sonrió.

Lhyára: Vaya, que interesante…Pero desafortunadamente esta broma no cuela.

Todos:¿Eh?

La reina tomó su taza de té y le dio un sorbo delicadamente.

Lhyára: Ya sé que Ascanta fue destruida hace más de una década. No quedó ningún supervivientes es imposible que seáis ascantanos.

Hosaki: De hecho, es posible.

Lhyára: Eh?

El castaño se acercó un poco más a ella y contestó.

Hosaki: Soy Hosaki Daidoji, un viejo amigo de los reyes de Ascanta. Quizá los conozca, se tratan de Koji y Jhanu.

Al pronunciar aquellos nombres la mujer se quedó paralizada y dejó caer su taza de té sobre la mesa.

Lhyára:¿Jha…Jhanu?

Este asintió.

Hosaki: Exacto, una buena amiga suya del pasado si no me equivoco.

Lhyára:¿Qui…quiénes sois?

Estos se acomodaron y contaron todo lo que ocurrió durante la invasión. Todos aquellos muertos, aquella cantidad de sangre, como el príncipe desapareció, como quedaron tan solo vivos unos inocentes niños y todos lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar hasta la marina y estar donde estaban ahora.

Lhyára: O sea que…me estás diciendo que andáis en busca de la gema que protegemos en nuestro país.

Hosaki: Exacto.

La mujer suspiró y desvió la mirada a la ventana.

Lhyára:¿Y como puedo asegurarme de que estáis diciendo la verdad?

Los marines miraron a Zoro y este asintió acercándose a ella. Tras arrodillarse le extendió el diario de su madre y esta lo miró de arriba abajo. Al darse cuenta de que decían la verdad, Lhyára tomó el rostro de Zoro para mirarlo cara a cara.

Lhyára: No cabe la menor duda, eres el hijo de Jhanu

El peliverde asintió y la mujer sonrió.

Lhyára: Verte me da mucha nostalgia joven espadachín. Quizá deberíamos hablar en privado.

Al decir aquello Kankurô abrió los ojos de par en par.

Kankurô: EH?! EN PRIVADO?! OoO¡¿QUÉ QUIERE HACERLE A MI AMIGO VIEJA PEDERASTA?!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!

Entre Hosaki y Temari asestaron una fuerte patada al joven haciendo que este cayera al suelo inconsciente.

Hosaki: Será mejor dejaros a solas. Princesa Hadise,¿nos haría el honor de enseñarnos su palacio?

La muchacha miró apenada a Zoro por no poder estar con él pero aun así asintió sonriendo y salieron de aquella habitación dejando a solas al joven y la reina.

Esta sonrió al joven.

Lhyára(sonriendo): Había oído hablar de ti Roronoa Zoro. Pero hasta ahora nunca pude verte en persona.

Zoro: Ya…

Lhyára: La última vez que tuve noticias de tu familia fue cuando vino tu padre a entregarme la gema de Ascanta.

El peliverde la siguió escuchando a medida que ésta se dirigía al balcón.

Lhyára(abriendo la puerta del balcón):¿Quieres salir fuera un rato?

Zoro: La verdad es que sí, en está habitación hace un calor asfixiante.

Lhyára: Jajajaja! Tus padres también solían quejarse del calor que hace en Turquía.

Ambos salieron a un enorme jardín un tanto distinto al anterior. Este tenía una enorme fuente con forma de un elefante y no había ningún animal, estaba completamente desierto. La reina miró al chico y sonrió de nuevo.

Lhyára: En fin Zoro…cuéntame tu historia.

Zoro(confuso):¿Mi…historia?

Lhyára: Así es, Hosaki dijo que estuviste perdido durante doce años. Pero no me ha contado que fue de ti durante todo ese tiempo,¿dónde vivías?¿Que clase de vida llevabas?

Al preguntar aquello el chico retrocedió un paso nervioso.

Zoro:"No puedo decirle que antes de venir con Smoker y el resto era un pirata. Los corsarios son enemigos del gobierno, y por muy amiga que fuera de mis padres esta mujer podría arrestarme U¬¬"

La mujer se percató de los nervios del chico y sonrió.

Lhyára:¿No me quieres contar?

Zoro: No, no es eso U¬¬ Es que…no me está permitido hablar de mi anterior vida.

Lhyára:¿En serio?¿Porque?

Zoro(mintiendo):Los capitanes no me dejan U¬¬

Lhyára: Está bien.

El chico suspiró aliviado y esta desvió la mirada medio sonriendo.

Lhyára: Claro…supongo que hablar de una vida criminal ante la realeza puede sonar un tanto descortés,¿cierto?

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ?!

El peliverde retrocedió un paso asustado.

Zoro: T…Tú, o sea, vos….¿cómo ha…?

Lhyára: Turquía es un país Europeo que se encuentra al borde de otros continentes como Asia, África y aunque no te hayas dado cuenta…Grand Line.

Al decir aquello el espadachín la miró sorprendido.

Zoro: Un momento…¿me estás diciendo que una de las entradas a Grand Line se encuentra en este país?

La mujer asintió dejando al joven cada vez más sorprendido.

Lhyára: Comprenderás que las noticias de Grand Line vuelan.

Zoro: No hace falta que lo diga U¬¬

Lhyára: Se expanden tanto que llegan hasta la otra punta del mar. Y aquí es muy común saber noticias del mar más peligroso del océano.

En eso sacó el cartel de búsqueda y captura del chico y la miró con una maléfica sonrisa.

Lhyára:¿No es así, excombatiente de los Mugiwara?

Zoro:Etto…U¬¬

Ésta apartó el cartel y suspiró.

Lhyára: Tranquilo, no soy capaz de mandar que arresten al hijo de una de mis mejores amigas.

Zoro(con una leve sonrisa):Ufffff, no sabe cuanto me alegra oír eso.

Lhyára: Además, supongo que tendrías tus razones para unirte. En eso te pareces bastante a Koji, siempre iba para el lado que le convenía con tal de cumplir sus propósitos.

Zoro:¿Eso es bueno?

Lhyára(sonriendo al chico):Depende por dónde se mire.

Tras caminar un rato por el hermoso jardín, ambos llegaron a un templo. Nada más entrar, la reina se dirigió al altar donde tomó en sus manos una pequeña caja de cuero. La abrió frente al joven mostrándole el trozo de gema.

Lhyára: Has venido en busca de esto, supongo.

Zoro sonrió.

Zoro:¿Puedo?

Lhyára: Claro, ahora es toda tuya.

Éste amplió su sonrisa y cogió el trozo cristalizado de la caja. La mujer volvió a sonreírle y preguntó.

Lhyára: Bueno, y cuéntame Zoro,¿llevas mucho tiempo con los mestizos?

Zoro: Pues…

***

Lee(suspirando aliviado):Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh que gustito…ya tenía ganas de vaciar el depósito n.ñ

El cejudo salió de aquel cuarto de baño que se encontraba en el jardín.

Lee:¿Dónde estarán los demás?

Éste siguió caminando sin percatarse de que alguien pasaba por allí. Accidentalmente esa persona y él chocaron y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Lee(incorporándose): Dish…que daño…

¿?(ídem):Lo sien…¿Lee?

Lee:¿Ah?

El joven miró a quién se encontraba frente a él y abrió los ojos de par en par.

Lee:¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!

¿?:¡¿Qué haces aquí¿?!

Lee se quedó completamente anonado al darse cuenta de que la persona que se encontraba allí no era otra que…

Lee:¡¿MARÍA?!

Exacto, tenía frente a él nada menos que a la joven con la que se encontró en Grecia.

María(sonriendo):Sí…cuanto tiempo ¿eh?

Lee(sonrojado):Y…yo…yo…no esperaba encontrarte aquí…o///o

María: Podría decir lo mismo, ¿aun seguís en busca de esas gemas de las que me hablaste?

Lee(desviando la mirada para que no se notara su rubor):Eh…sí...

María: Increíble, ánimo, estáis poniendo mucho empeño. Seguro que así conseguís restablecer vuestro país^^

Lee: H…hai…

María:¿Te pasa algo?

Lee: No, solo estaba pensando…

María:¿Pensando?¿En que?

El joven la miró y contestó forzando una sonrisa.

Lee: No sé si te has dado cuenta de que cada vez que nos encontramos es cuando yo salgo del baño n///ñ Comprenderás que me lo empiezo a tomar como algo personal.

La castaña se sonrojó cuando dijo eso y desvió la mirada.

María: Bah, solo es pura coincidencia, nada más U¬///¬

Lee sonrió divertido dejando su rubor de lado y preguntó curioso.

Lee:¿Y tú que haces aquí?

María: He venido con mi hermano n_n

El moreno miró hacia todos lados y contestó extrañado.

Lee: Y…¿dónde está?

Mientras tanto…

Temari: Vuestros jardines son preciosos alteza.

Hadise sonrió.

Hadise:¿Verdad que sí? Mis mascotas le dan un toque personal a las plantas ^^

Kankurô:¿Todos los animales son tuyos? U¬¬

Hadise: Exacto ^^

Kankurô: Increíble…U¬¬

Hadise:¿Tú crees? A mí no me lo parece.

Hosaki: Si tener en nuestro barco 2 especies distintas ya es una barbaridad ni me quiero imaginar en este sitio.¿Cuantos animales tienes metidos en un solo jardín Hadise? U¬¬

Hadise: Unos…dos animales por especie.

Kankurô: Y eso suma…U¬¬

Hadise: Unos 30 animales en cada jardín.

Kankurô: Wooooooo U¬¬ Realmente te apasionan.

Hadise(con una amenazadora mirada):¿Algún problema? ¬¬

Kankurô(asustado): O__OU!!! No O.O

Hosaki: Y…¿los cuidas tú sola? U¬¬

La chica sonrió.

Hadise: Hasta hace poco sí.

Hosaki(confuso):Perdona…, ¿hasta hace poco?

Hadise: Así es, hace unas dos semanas llegó una veterinaria muy buena diciendo que pasaría aquí un tiempo. Me parecía apropiado tener temporalmente una sustituta para cuidar de mis animales.

Temari:¿Sustituta?

Hadise: Sí, mi padre y mi hermano están en Ankara arreglando unos asuntos políticos. Por eso de mientras debo hacerme responsable de los cargos que ellos tenían.

Temari: Ya entiendo.

Hadise miró a lo lejos del amplio jardín y sonrió.

Hadise: De hecho, es esa misma chica.

Los marines miraron a la mujer la cual estaba señalando la princesa y Hosaki notó como el corazón le palpitaba fuertemente.

Hosaki:¿María…?

La mujer se incorporó y miró a Hadise.

María(sonriendo):Princesa Hadise, acabo de vacunar a su elefante blanco. ¿Quiere echarle un vistazo?

Hadise: Ooooooh! Mi pequeñina ya se ha recuperado?

María: Más o menos.

Hadise: Genial! Gracias! Eres una veterinaria muy buena!

En eso miró a los marines y sonrió apenada.

Hadise: Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a ver a mi elefanta. Os dejo con María un momento.

Estos asintieron y la joven salió corriendo para ver a su mascota. La mujer de lentes miró al grupo y al ver a Hosaki pestañeó asombrada.

María: Hosaki!!! Eres tú!

El capitán abrió los ojos de par en par impresionado.

Hosaki:¿Te acuerdas de mi nombre?

María: Pues claro que sí! Hace poco me preguntaba por ti ^^

Hosaki(emocionado):¿En serio?!!!

La mujer asintió y Kankurô y Temari miraron al hombre confusos.

Kankurô(frunciendo el ceño): Capitán…¿os conocéis?

Hosaki. Bueno, nosotros…

María: Nos conocimos en Grecia hace unas semanas ^^

Kankurô: En Gre…

Al decir aquello el castaño sonrió con malicia.

Kankurô(sonriendo maléficamente):Aaaaaaaaaah...Capi…no será esa amiguita tuya que consiguió sanar a Akamaru del congelante frío que hacía en Atenas, ¿verdad?

Hosaki(sonrojado):Eh…

María: Así es, ayudé al perro de uno de vuestros amiguitos…El pobrecito se estaba congelando ahí fuera.

Kankurô(sin quitar su sonrisa):Ya, ya…

El capitán desvió la mirada sonrojado y dejó salir una leve sonrisa.

Hosaki: Bueno…Así que tú eres la nueva veterinaria de la corte.

María: Sí, tenía pensado quedarme como…dos semanas. Luego lo más seguro es que parta hacia Londres.

Hosaki: Vaya, Londres eh? Eso es genial…

Kankurô le dio pequeños codazos entre pequeñas risitas y contestó.

Kankurô: Jefe, ve preparando los billetes de avión.

El castaño asestó un fuerte golpe en la cara a Kankurô y miró a María completamente rojo.

Hosaki: No hagas caso de lo que diga este idiota.

María(sonriendo):Es muy divertido, seguro que nunca te aburres en el barco.

El joven sonrió con malicia y contestó.

Kankurô: Oooooh sí, el capitán Hosaki nunca se aburre en el barco. Él es el capitán más divertido de todos.

Hosaki: Kanku…

María:¿En serio? Con lo tímido que es no tiene pinta.

Kankurô:¡¿Tímido el capitán?! Cielo santo, no! Es un tío súper enrollado. Siempre está soltando chistes y su optimismo nos levanta la moral,¿verdad que sí Temari?

Temari: A mí no me metas en esto ¬¬

María: Que divertido debes de ser Hosaki.

Hosaki: Bueno…me gusta que mi entorno sea alegre -///-

María: Eso es muy bonito ^^

Hosaki: Si…-///-

***

Hikaru:"Un regalo para Gaara, bah! Ya ves lo que me importa Ù.Ú"

El pelirrojo caminaba a grades pisadas toda la calle repleta de tiendas mientras el resto le seguía por detrás.

Zuriñe:¿Por qué corre tanto? U¬¬

Gaara: Déjalo, es mejor. Así no tendré que aguantar sus estúpidos gritos ¬¬

Kaoru: Gaara tiene razón Zuriñe, deja que camine todo lo que quiera hasta que se le pase la rabieta. En momentos cómo éste es mejor dejarlo solo.

La castaña dio un leve bufido y siguió caminando hacia delante hasta llegar a dónde el pelirrojo.

Zuriñe:¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un crío y caminar al ritmo de los demás?

Hikaru: Es que no quiero molestaros a ti y a Gaara. Prefiero estar lo más lejos posible para no ser un estorbo.

Zuriñe:¿Pero que estorbo?!¡¿Qué dices?!

Este la agarró de los hombros y quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Hikaru: Zuriñe,¿te gusta Gaara?

Zuriñe:¿Eh? O.O

Hikaru:¡¿Te gusta o no te gusta?!

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que la chica consiguió reaccionar.

Zuriñe:¿Pero que mierdas dices?! Por supuesto que no!

Hikaru(sin creérselo):A no eh? Pues bien contenta que te pones cuando estáis hablando. ¡A mí nunca me sonríes así!

Zuriñe(soltándose de él):¡Por que Gaara es mucho más educado y no tiene la mente de un infante de 3 años!

Hikaru:JA!¡¿Infante yo?! Maldita!

Kaoru(interponiéndose entre ambos):Ey, vosotros dos, ya está bien.

Zuriñe:¡Dile a tu hermano que deje de inventar cosas!

Hikaru: ¡Dile a tu amiga que deje de tocarme las pelotas!

Kaoru(agobiado):Se acabó, yo ya no puedo con esto.

El menor de los gemelos fue donde Gaara y suspiró.

Kaoru: Me voy a dar una vuelta por mi cuenta.

Gaara: ¿Me piensas dejar solo con estos dos?

Kaoru: Tú eres el responsable de sus diputas, así que deberás solucionarlo.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud.

Gaara: Tendrá cara ¬¬

El pelirrojo miró a los dos jóvenes los cuáles seguían discutiendo y se alejó mirando las distintas tiendas del bazar.

Hikaru:¡No entiendo! Si no te gusta porque pareces tan feliz cuando estáis juntos?!

Zuriñe:¡¿Pero que dices Hikaru?!

En eso pestañeó y preguntó curiosa.

Zuriñe: No estarás celoso ¿no?

Un incómodo silencio se produjo para el chico.

Hikaru: Zuriñe…por dios /// No digas jilipolleces! Yo puedo aspirar a mucho más que a una mocosa cómo tú!

Zuriñe:¡¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE YO VALGO POCO?!

Hikaru:¡SÍ!

Éstos empezaron a tirarse de los pelos completamente enfadados durante varios minutos. Pero de pronto, alguien agarró a Hikaru del brazo fuertemente.

¿?: Suéltala.

Hikaru:¿EH? ¬¬

Cuando este se giró vio a un chico de su edad que se le hacía muy conocido.

Hikaru: Tú…no eres…?

El joven sonrió mirando a Zuriñe.

¿?:Que agradable sorpresa volver a verte princesa.

La chica lo reconoció al momento y sonrió.

Zuriñe:¡Noel!

Noel: Cuanto tiempo eh? n_n

Hikaru(haciendo una mueca):Ah ya, Noel…¬¬

El pelirrojo miró como el chico aun le sujetaba del brazo y dijo molesto.

Hikaru:¿Quieres soltarme una vez? ¬¬

El castaño frunció el ceño y lo soltó bruscamente.

Noel: No está bien golpear a las señoritas.

Hikaru:¿Señorita? ¬¬ Esta solo es una bestia.

Zuriñe asestó un fuerte golpe a su compañero en la cabeza haciendo que Noel soltara una carcajada.

Noel: Que linda ^^

Hikaru miró molesto al chico.

Hikaru: Menos cursilerías chaval #¬¬

Noel: Cómo si me importara lo que tú dijeras.

Hikaru:¡¿QUÉ?!¡OYE TÚ, ESCÚCHAME BIEN…!

Mientras Hikaru gritaba como un loco insultando al castaño, éste y Zuriñe conversaban.

Zuriñe:¿Qué haces aquí?

Noel: He venido con María.

Zuriñe:¿En serio?¿Y donde está?

Noel: Estamos hospedados en palacio. Ella decidió quedarse allí encerrada, pero yo me aburría muchísimo así que decidí salir un rato.¿Y vosotros que hacéis aquí?

Zuriñe: Oh, recuerdas las gemas que andábamos buscando?

Noel: Sí ,cómo no.

Zuriñe: Pues resulta que una de ellas se encuentra en Turquía.

Noel: Ya veo, sí que le ponéis empeño.

Tras decir eso tomó la mano de la chica y se la besó.

Noel: Al menos he vuelto a verte dulce flor.

De repente apareció Hikaru entre ellos y les separó las manos entrelazadas a ambos.

Hikaru: Sí, sí, sí. Echa el freno morenito ¬¬

Noel(sonriendo con malicia):¿Qué pasa Hikaru?¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?

Hikaru:!!!

El pelirrojo dio media vuelta y frunció el ceño confuso.

Hikaru: Un momento…

Zuriñe y Noel:¿Qué? ¬¬

Hikaru:¿Dónde están Kaoru y el mapache idiota?

Zuriñe y Noel: Eh? O.O

Continuará

**Comentario de la autora**

**En fin, sé que esto no tiene perdón y que me vais a pegar cuando leáis (si es que os seguís acordando del fic claro U¬¬)**

**De momento decidí dejar el fanfic aquí.**

**Es que se me fue la inspiración por completo de modo que de momento queda suspendido, lo siento ^^U**

**No lo doy por acabado, simplemente digo que lo seguiré más tarde ya que el instituto me impide escribir y aparte estoy con otros fic con los que sí tengo ocurrencias. Podéis pasar a leerlos, me haría mucha ilusión, se trata de crosowers parecidos a este en los que también aparecen Zoro y Tashigi (aunque no como principales) **

**Me gustaría que leyeseis los demás siempre y cuando queráis y repito que siento mucho este corte XD**

**Pero descuidad, prometo seguirlo tarde o temprano, solo es cuestión de que la inspiración llegue.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYARON Y SIGUIERON LA HISTORIA HASTA AQUÍ!**

**ATTE: ZURIRONOA**


End file.
